


Beautifully Basted Babysitter (Work in Progress)

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 3





	Beautifully Basted Babysitter (Work in Progress)

Beautifully Basted Babysitter   
By  
Edward Hyde

“Come in.” Mrs Thomas smiled at the young girl on the doorstep. “Thank you so much for coming over.”

“Is everything okay?” Beth asked a little nervously, stepping into the large, elegantly-decorated hallway. She had been babysitting for the Thomas family for almost two years. She loved the children – five year old twins Percy and Jennifer, but had always found the parents a little intimidating. In truth they had been nothing but kind and polite to her but they were a fair bit wealthier than her family and she had never seen Mrs Thomas without full makeup and dressed as if she expected to be called to a wedding with only a few minutes notice. She worried they judged her for her more modest background, older clothes and usual lack of makeup. 

Beth was fifteen years old, a few months shy of her sixteenth birthday. She was not especially tall but neither was she remarkably short either. She was just average. That’s how she viewed everything about herself really. Her red hair had a natural curl to it but no particular style, her lightly-freckled face was pretty but was unlikely to ever grace a magazine cover. She was actually quite proud of her figure which was trim yet curved in the right places but tended to hide it most of the time behind tom-boy clothing. She did well enough in school but was not top of the class, was a fairly good drawer but nowhere near professional standard and could sing passably but nobody ever suggested a music career for her. Beth was almost aggressively average, and happy that way. 

She normally babysat for the Thomas twins two nights a week, Thursday and Friday. Thursday night was the parents’ dance class that they attended together and on Friday they each had their own social clubs they liked to attend. Occasionally she would be asked to watch the children on other nights and was even sometimes invited to the family’s garden parties but more, she realised, as someone to help keep the children occupied than out of any genuine desire for her company. 

This was the first time she had been asked to come over on a Saturday, however, and she was a little worried. She had played Friday evening over and over in her head ever since she got the call, trying to think if she had said anything to one of the children, chided them too sharply or perhaps over-indulged them in some way that might have given the parents cause for complaint. Nothing she could remember seemed out of the ordinary. She had given them dinner, put them in the bath but never left them unsupervised and then the three of them had watched a Disney movie on the sofa until it was bed time. The small children had gone to bed without complaint and enjoyed the story she read them – one of their favourites from a book she had ready many times before, and had been asleep when she went back to check on them around twenty minutes later, little more than half an hour before Mrs Thomas had got home, paid her and seen her out with the usual cheery farewell about seeing her next week.

But then the phonecall had come. Mrs Thomas has said there was something they needed to discuss quite urgently and could she come over? Although she had no particular plans for the day, Beth had still not particularly fancied taking time out of her Saturday to call by, especially if she was going to get shouted at. She has asked if it was something they would maybe talk about on the phone but Mrs Thomas had insisted it be face to face and, as if to get round any potential objections she may have, told Beth that the conversation would likely not take any longer than an hour and that she would pay for her time at the usual rate. Figuring that she might as well go and find out and that, if her employer was upset with her, she wouldn’t have offered to pay her to come over and would most likely have driven round to her parents house to have it out with her there, Beth had agreed and told Mrs Thomas she would see her in about half an hour. 

Her parents had been in the living room when she went to the door, watching her rather unexpected little brother play with wooden bricks on the carpet and making sure he did not try to shove them too far into his mouth!

“I’m going to the Thomases,” she had told them as she slipped on her short denim jacket, “they want to have a chat about something, do idea what ‘though!”

“We know,” her dad had smiled, “let us know how it goes.” Beth had been half way out the door but, hearing this, she stepped back inside and closed the door. Her mum was looking daggers at her dad who looked a little chagrined. 

“You know about this?” Beth asked suspiciously. “What’s it about?”

“Oh, no, we don’t actually know.” her mum lied distinctly unconvincingly. “They just called a few minutes ago and asked if it was okay to ask you over, checking we didn’t have plans.”

“And they didn’t say why?” Beth narrowed her eyes. 

“Something about a big favour they had to ask you.” her mum replied, believing that she could deliver a half-truth slightly more convincingly than an outright lie. “But they wouldn’t tell us what. They wanted to talk to you in person.” 

“Well, okay.” Beth sighed, realising she was not going to get any useful information out of her parents. 

“Just remember that we love you!” Her dad blurted out.

“Yes, and whatever choice you make, we’ll support you and be so proud of you!” Beth’s mum added. The teenager shook her head in bewilderment and stepped outside, closing the door behind her and wandering across the front of the house to the side-passage where her bike normally lived. There was clearly something going on and it was obvious that her parents had a fair idea what but had been sworn to absolute secrecy. Where they going to ask her to stay over and watch the children round the clock while they went on holiday perhaps? Or maybe even to move in and become a live-in nanny like Mary Poppins? How would that work with school, she wondered, and would she be expected to cook and clean too? Fixing more-or-less ready-prepared meals for a pair of easy-going five year olds was one thing but she really wasn’t sure if she was up to cooking properly for a whole family! 

On the bike-ride over, she had decided she would simply have to wait and see. Surely if she was in trouble as she feared, her parents would have given her a slight tip-off at least or maybe even offered to come with her. The comments about being proud of her and having a choice to make were strange ‘though. What kind of decision could she possibly be asked to make that they would be proud of her either way?

Arriving at the house, she leaned her bike carefully against the front wall and walked up to the front door. On her first couple of visits she had carefully secured her bike but she very soon realised that it was so nice a neighbourhood that anybody thereabouts would be ashamed to steal her slightly battered, second-hand bike!

Inside, Mrs Thomas ushered Beth over to the open-plan lounge where the children were sat on the sofa, bouncing excitedly and very happy to see her. Mr Thomas was sat in one of the arm-chairs and Mrs Thomas invited Beth to sit in the other, perching herself on the arm of her husband’s chair and fidgeting a little nervously with her hands.

“You’re probably wondering why we asked you to come over today?” Mr Thomas, a highly respected local business-owner and rumoured to be a high-level Freemason asked with a smile. The children leaned forward eagerly as if waiting to find out what present they were getting. 

“Well, yeah.” Beth replied, “I hope I didn’t do something wrong last night?”

“Oh, not at all!” Mrs Thomas assured her. “We just had something very important to talk to you about and it really isn’t the sort of thing to discuss on the phone. We thought face to face would be better. Avoid any misunderstandings?” Beth nodded, wishing somebody would get to the point. Mrs Thomas looked at her husband, encouraging him to take the lead.

“Well,” Mr Thomas leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers steepled beneath his chin, “you know it’s the twin’s sixth birthday next weekend? Well we wanted to throw them a very special party, whatever they wanted!” Beth smiled. The twins were indeed totally adorable and she understood how hard it must be to deny them anything. “Well they’ve asked for a special barbecue and…” he paused for a moment as if pondering, “I think I’m going to let them ask!”

“We want to cook you!” Jennifer grinned. 

“That’s right!” Percy agreed enthusiastically. “We want you to be our birthday dinner!”

“What?” Beth exclaimed, gripping the arms of the chair in shock. “You want to do what?”

“We want to eat you!” Percy repeated, looking a little sad.

“For our birthday dinner.” Jennifer almost pouted. Clearly this was not how they had imagined the conversation.

“But…” Beth’s head was reeling. The next words out of her mouth sounded shallow and a little foolish even as she was speaking them but it was an accurate expression of how she felt. “I thought you liked me?”

“We do!” Both children ran forward, looking a little horrified. “We love you!” The small twins climbed onto the chair and cuddled close to Beth. “Why would we want to eat someone we don’t like?” Percy asked, with genuine confusion.

“We want you to be part of us for ever and ever!” Jennifer looked up at her, her blue eyes wide and hopeful. Beth really did not know what to think – too many conflicting thoughts were racing through her mind at that moment.

“Umm…” Beth searched for words. “That’s a pretty big decision. Do you mind if I use the bathroom?”

“Of course not, dear.” Mrs Thomas smiled. She knew the children had been sure their friend would agree immediately but she was far more aware of the enormity of what they were asking. She definitely hoped that the young redhead would agree but also respected that she needed a few minutes to order her thoughts. “You know where it is.” 

Gratefully, Beth carefully lifted the children onto the floor and stood up, head head still reeling. 

“You’re not going to run away, are you?” Jennifer asked, on the verge of tears. 

“We thought you’d be happy?” poor Percy seemed genuinely confused. Not wanting her two favourite little people to be upset, Beth knelt down and smiled at them, wiping the tears away from Jennifer’s eyes with the backs of her fingers. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt these children who she loved so much.  
Once   
“I’m very happy that you think I’d be so tasty,” she assured them with a warm smile, “and that you chose me over all the other, prettier girls you might have picked instead, but I hope you understand it’s a very big decision for me.” She sat back on her haunches, her hands on her knees, and explained her concerns to them as gently as she could. 

“You see,” she smiled, “if I say yes to being your birthday dinner, that means I’m not going to have any more birthdays of my own. I’m not going to go to University, not get married or have children. Do you understand?” They nodded quietly. Beth glanced up at their parents to check they were not annoyed at the way she was explaining things to the children but saw that they were not. In fact, these were many of the same things their mum had tried to explain to them when they’d first asked for Beth to be cooked. She had suggested finding someone who had already registered as a volunteer but they were adamant it was their friend they wanted.

“So I have to go and have a little think.” She leant forward and gave each of them a hug. “I won’t take very long, I promise. I just need a few minutes on my own to decide. It would be such a big honour to be your birthday dinner,” she grinned, “but I just have to make up my mind that I want that more than all the things I’d be giving up. I hope you understand?” The twins nodded again and hugged her tightly before releasing her so she could go take some private moments in the bathroom. 

Once inside, Beth slid the bold across and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. She did not need to go, just needed somewhere private to think for a few minutes. This really had come totally out of the blue. It was not as if the twins had been talking about eating people in general lately or, as far as she knew, seen any cartoons or TV shows about it. She didn’t even know if the family had cooked and eaten girls in the past. Now here they were asking her to agree to be barbecued for, presumably, a bunch of children she didn’t actually know, along with their parents and any older siblings who happened to also be attending. 

Of course, no girl got this far through her teens without even pondering if she might like to be cooked and eaten. It was not exactly common and still considered a rare or even one-off treat for some poorer families but everybody knew that it was something that happened. Every town had at least one girl-meat restaurant and most regular establishments offered at least a small selection of girl-meat dishes. There were also butcher’s shops and delis where those wanting to cook smaller amounts of girl-meat at home could stock up. This was, of course, all aside from the many girls who were cooked at home by their own families or friends at private parties like she was being asked to do. 

Beth thought about the girls she knew who had volunteered since coming of eligible age. There had been Sophie who was cooked by her parents in their back yard the day after she turned six, Marie who, at age eight, had provided Christmas dinner for her extended family, Sam and Ellen who had been sold to a local butcher when their dad lost his job, they had been ten and twelve. Then there was Briana who had been sold to her local Sidney’s restaurant and oven-cooked for their public carvery when she was thirteen and, just last year, Sally who had been ordered by a private party and spit-roasted for their dining pleasure. Each time she had heard of another friend becoming food, Beth had pondered her own body and if she would ever agree to let anyone cook and eat her. 

Several times over the last ten years she had taken her clothes off and stood in front of the mirror on her wardrobe door, trying to picture her naked body as meat and wondering how different pieces would taste. Recently, she was forced to admit to herself, she had been doing that a little more often. Perhaps it was the wider advertising of girl-meat establishments and products? Maybe the slightly more aggressive approach meat recruiters had been taking with their publications and adverts lately or maybe it was simply the idea of time running out. She had been eligible to cook for almost ten years already. In a little over four years, that door would close. Beth had known at the back of her mind for some time that she would need to make a choice before it was made for her and yet she could never imagine a scenario or group of people she would be happy being cooked for. That was, until now. 

Mr and Mrs Thomas were a typical, wealthy, upper middle class couple and she had no strong opinions about them one way or another. They had always seemed kind and had never openly sneered at her more modest background, certainly not in front of her at least. Then there were the children, her little angels! Without a doubt her two favourite people in the world that she was not related to. She loved making them happy, hearing their joyful laughter and their huge, natural smiles. She had to admit she had been worried about how they might change as they got older but, if she agreed to be cooked for them, that was an issue she would never have to deal with. She would get to see them happy and excited as they watched her prepped, showing off to their young pals that she was their special friend, and would die knowing that she was going to make them incredibly happy with her meat. What happened after that or as they entered the awkward tween and teenage years would be none of her concern!

All of a sudden, her mind was made up! It felt as if she had really always known that she would end her days as meat but had never been presented with the right circumstances until now! She would go downstairs and proudly tell the twins that she was more than happy to be their birthday dinner. Seeing a cosy-looking white bath-robe hanging on the inside of the bathroom door, Beth had a cheeky idea. The robe most likely belonged to Mrs Thomas but she was fairly sure she would not resent her borrowing it under the circumstances. 

Quickly, Beth slipped off her outer clothes and looked for a mirror. There was a three-quarter-length one close to the end of the bath which would do very nicely. She admired her surprisingly feminine body in her practical white underwear then, giggling to herself, unhooked her bra and unleashed her perky round boobs which, while not as big as those of some girls her age, were nicely formed and, she had to admit herself, looked very tasty! After pausing to admire her chest for a few moments, she shed her white panties and looked at herself stark naked in the mirror as she had done so many times before when considering whether she wanted to be meat. She was quite glad that she had recently decided to shave her deep orange pubic hair completely before a trip to the pool. She usually kept it neatly trimmed but she had been running late and couldn’t be bothered messing about. Turned out to be a good thing after all, she thought to herself as she gently touched the lips of her puffy vulva, as nobody likes hair in their food! 

She knew that, before cooking, she would need to use hair-removal cream all over to make sure her skin was completely smooth and hairless but there was still a week yet before she was going to cook and she had plenty of time to sort such things out. Turning around, she looked over her shoulder at her round, meaty rump and gave it a little wiggle. She had heard plenty of people say that that was where most girls’ best meat could be found and she was sure that hers would be no exception. Retying her somewhat rebellious curls into their loose ponytail, she slipped on the white bath robe and went downstairs. 

The teenager’s change of attire was more than enough to signal to Mr and Mrs Thomas what her decision was, they were relieved but not surprised, but the children ran up to her excitedly as soon as she re-emerged into the large living room, anxiously waiting to hear what she had decided.

“So?” Percy bounced up and down on the spot looking as if he were about to burst, “What do you think?”

“Are you going to be our birthday dinner?” Jennifer asked, a pleading look in her pretty blue eyes. 

“Well,” Beth began, looking forward to seeing the reactions of the little munchkins when she told them, “I thought a lot about how much you wanted to eat me and whether or not I wanted to be eaten.” She paused, finding the excited frustration on the twins’ faces extremely cute. Her hands went to the tied fluffy belt keeping the robe closed. She glanced over at Mrs Thomas who gave a small, encouraging nod, granting permission. Beth couldn’t help but notice that Mr Thomas leaned forward in his chair somewhat. No matter, there were bound to be plenty of other parents at the party – she might as well get used to the idea of being on show. Beth’s heart was beating fast and there was no denying that she was nervous but she was also excited too. Silently, in her own head, she counted down from three before opening the robe and throwing it back so it slumped off her shoulders and onto the floor.

“I’ll be your birthday dinner!” She grinned. The twins rushed forward to hug their friend who knelt down to put her arms around them too. “I assume you already ran this past my mum and dad?” she asked, looking up at the parents. 

“Well, yes.” Mr Thomas admitted a little awkwardly. “We didn’t want you to say yes and for the children to get all excited only for your parents to throw a spanner in the works. Now don’t get me wrong,” he said hurriedly, worried that Beth may form a wrong opinion about the conversation or her parents’ attitude, “they insisted it was entirely your decision to make but did give their blessing if you decided to say yes and accepted the offer we made for your meat, in theory, of course.” 

“Well that explains why they were acting so weird before I came out!” Beth laughed, breaking the hug and standing up so that everyone could get a good look at her naked body. The twins had seen her in a swimsuit occasionally when she had taken them swimming and very briefly nude in the family changing room but had never been able to take a good, hard look at her naked form before. They walked slowly around her in a circle to take everything in.

“So?” Beth giggled, “Like what you see? Still think I’m going to be yummy?” 

“Oh yes!” Percy patted her bare bottom then squeezed her thigh. From an older boy she’d have found this inappropriate without an invitation but there was clearly no sexual subtext to his behaviour, he was simply testing the meat. “I think I want some of this first!” He rubbed and squeezed her left buttock. 

“I want these!” Jennifer reached up and grabbed Beth’s perky round breasts, squeezing a little bit harder than she intended to. 

“”Now, sweetheart,” Mrs Thomas put a warning hand on her daughter’s shoulder as she saw Beth wince a little, “be gentle. You know those parts are quite sensitive on bigger girls.” Jennifer nodded and loosened her grip, satisfying herself with simply rubbing them before lightly fingering Beth’s hard, pink nipples. 

“I’m going to have some like this when I’m older.” Jennifer informed Beth, “When I’m a big girl like you. That’s why I want to know what they taste like!” 

Jennifer’s hands were very warm and soft and the teenager was a little embarrassed how arousing she found the experience. She tried to subtly cover her pussy with her hand in case anyone noticed how damp it had become both from the breast massage and the whole experience of being naked and inspected as meat. Yet the movement of her hand only served to draw focus. 

It was Percy who gently pushed her hand aside for a better look then gave her shaved lips an exploratory prod. Jennifer felt on more familiar territory than she had done with the breasts as what was between Beth’s legs did not look too different from hers but Percy was curious. Beth wondered if she should stop him as he ran a finger down her cleft and almost slipped inside when he reached the bottom but he quickly pulled back himself, looking with confusion at the clear, sticky mucus on the tip of his finger. 

“Why is it all sticky?” He asked as Beth blushed furiously, her freckled cheeks burning. 

“Well,” Mrs Thomas started to explain, seeing the girl’s discomfort and embarrassment, “it’s something a lady’s body does to make it easier to…” she paused, this was not a conversation she had expected to have for another couple of years at least! “It helps the…” 

“Spit!” Beth practically yelled in a moment of inspiration. “When a girl knows she’s going to be cooked, her body makes that hole kinda slippery to help the spit go in.” Mrs Thomas looked at her with relief and mouthed the words “thank you” silently, over the heads of the children. Apparently not convinced, Percy actually slid his index finger up inside her, pushing it in and pulling it out several times until he was satisfied then wiped his sticky fingers on his shirt. Beth bit her lip. Percy’s finger may only be tiny but somehow it had been hitting all the right spots as he pulled it in and out. She gave a deep exhale to try to compose herself while the children stepped back to appraise her again. Mr Thomas, she noticed with amusement, was now sitting with his legs crossed, clearly enjoying the show! Beth found herself wondering about the other dads who would be at the party and whether they would find her hot as she was oiled up, spitted and mounted over to coals.

The children proceeded to prod, poke and squeeze various parts of Beth’s young body with intense excitement and curiosity for a few more minutes before Mrs Thomas decided it was time to give her a break, something she would be too sweet to ask the twins for herself. 

“I think you know all about Beth’s body now.” She told them with a smile. “Perhaps we should let her go and get dressed then we can confirm the details for the party. Somewhat reluctantly, the small children agreed and Beth slipped the robe back on before returning back up to the bathroom to find her clothes. It felt strange getting dressed again – down in the living room she had really started to feel like meat and actually felt a little sad that she wasn’t going to be cooked right then and there! Once her clothes were on, she sat on the side of the bath to put on her shoes. What on earth had she just agreed to? In exactly a week’s time, she was going to be cooked and eaten by people she, for the most part, didn’t know and who would view her as nothing more than food as if she were a packet of sausages from the supermarket! She wondered if she would recognise any of the other children or their parents from trips to the park or the swimming pool? Would they expect her to be naked the whole time or just when it was time for the cooking? 

Once she was fully dressed, Beth went back downstairs to discuss the practicalities. Jennifer and Percy were sat on the sofa and looked a little disappointed to see that Beth had put her clothes back on but they soon cheered up when she sat down between them and they cuddled up to her, one under each arm like a mother hen and her chicks. 

“First of all,” Mrs Thomas smiled warmly, “we want to thank you again for agreeing. I hope you can see how much it means to the children?”

“I love them.” Beth replied with a smile ever bit as warm as her host’s. “I would do anything for them!” She knew that this was an easy thing to say, a platitude thrown around far too readily most of the time, yet under the circumstances she felt she had earned the right to say it. After all, she was giving up her body, future and life for them so that they could have the birthday party them dreamt of! Was there really any more a person could be asked to do for another?

“Now we have already agreed a price with your parents,” Mrs Thomas explained, “but we wanted there to be something in it for you too, otherwise it doesn’t seem entirely fair. So we wanted to give you this.” She reached into her white leather handbag and pulled out a thick envelope which she handed to Beth. The redhead opened it and peeped inside seeing that it was full of money – a thick wad of notes. She could not tell at a glance exactly how much it was but she was pretty sure it was at least the equivalent of three months of babysitting. “This isn’t part of the payment,” Mrs Thomas assured her in case she had felt any reluctance, “your parents will still get every penny we promised them but we wanted you to be able to have a great last week so this is a personal gift. Go out and treat yourself any way you want to. We just respectfully ask that you don’t get any tattoos or piercings or anything else that might compromise the quality of your meat, is that okay?” Beth nodded, slightly numb from the shock of the second big surprise of the day. 

“I’ve got all the information I need to file the paperwork for the sale of your meat,” Mr Thomas chimed in from his armchair, “so now that you’ve agreed, I can get that filed online this afternoon. That was you won’t be expected to go to school this week or anything like that and you can have time to enjoy yourself. 

“We’re hoping you’ll be willing to babysit as normal on Thursday and Friday?” Mrs Thomas asked. “I know the children would love to have a little more quality time with you before, well, you know.” She smiled a little awkwardly. 

“Are you going to ask her, Mummy?” Percy leaned forward excitedly, “Don’t forget!”

“Don’t worry, dear, I’m coming to that!” Mrs Thomas chuckled. Beth wondered what extra favour the twins could possibly want from her? Maybe it was something to do with keeping some of her bones afterwards or making a wig out of her hair or something? If it was anything like that, she really didn’t mind! It was not as if she would need any part of her remains after Saturday!

“The children were wondering,” Mrs Thomas explained delicately, realising that they were already asking so much from the teenager and worried about imposing on her any further, “whether, since the party is on Saturday, you would consider staying with them Friday night for a sleepover? Then you’ll be here Saturday morning and can join in the preparations if you want to, but only if you want to, that is.” This was hardly Mrs Thomas’ first experience with a meat girl and she knew only too well that some wanted to be involved at every stage of the process and would do as much as they could towards preparing themselves for the table whereas others wanted to stay well out of the way until it was their time for the oven or spit. 

“I’d love to!” Beth beamed down at the small people snuggled either side of her. She wanted to have a final meal with her parents and spend a bit of time with them before the end but that could be done earlier in the week. After all, she probably wasn’t supposed to eat much or anything at all after breakfast on Friday. She wondered if the Thomases were going to give her instructions for that sort of thing or whether she needed to research for herself? As it was, she could think of nobody else she would rather spend her final night with. “I’m always kinda sad when I have to go home after our play-dates on Fridays,” she knew this is how the children viewed her visits, even ‘though they understood she was being paid to be there, “so it will be lovely not to have to! We can have so much fun!” She hugged them both tightly as they bounced onto her lap excitedly. 

“Now steady on!” Mrs Thomas laughed, “Beth’s agreed to be your dinner, not your climbing frame!” The children laughed as Beth tickled them then settled down a little, wondering if there was any more grown-up business to be discussed. “Oh, one more thing!” Mrs Thomas reached into her handbag again, “I nearly forgot this!” She pulled out a glossy booklet with a smiling, naked girl on the front who looked to be around thirteen or fourteen, shown from the waist up and smiling broadly. She reached across and handed it to Beth who studied the cover with interest. 

“Be Delicious!” she read out, “A guide for meat-girls aged twelve to sixteen.” 

“They do different versions,” Mrs Thomas explained, “for girls of different ages. I know all this stuff is online too but several friends of mine recommended this booklet when I mentioned the party plans to them so I thought you might find it interesting?”

“Thank you!” Beth grinned, starting to flick through while the little ones peered excitedly at the contents. She did ponder for a moment just how many people had known about the plans for the party before she had but it didn’t bother her too much. Although more the size of a promotional brochure than a magazine, the booklet seemed to be a mixture between a text-book and a typical teen mag. There were pictures of naked girls of various ages showing the different stages of development with notes on how this effected the meat, interviews with meat-girls, complete with photos of course, and with people who worked in the girl-meat industry. There was a feature about young celebrities who had volunteered to be eaten and, exactly what Beth had been hoping for, tips from professionals for meat-girls about how to ensure their meat was as delicious as it could possibly be, including advice about what hair-removal products to use, any body-rubs that could enhance the flavour and, most importantly, what to eat and drink! Having a quick flick through, Beth noticed with amusement that there were only two pages out of the twenty or so that did not have at least one picture of a naked girl on and she couldn’t help wondering how many copies were bought not by meat-girls or girls thinking of becoming meat but by boys and men who just wanted to look at the pictures!

“You probably want to go and clear your head then have some fun.” Mr Thomas suggested kindly. “We should let you go now. I promise to get the paperwork submitted this afternoon so there’s no need for you to worry about any of that!” The twins were a little sad that Beth was leaving but knew better than to protest. She gave them each a big hug and kiss on the cheek before standing up. 

“Thank you again, dear, for everything!” Mrs Thomas clasped the teenager’s hands and gave her a warm smile of genuine gratitude. “Please do enjoy your week and we’ll see you Thursday?” The whole family stood in the doorway to wave Beth off as she retrieved her bike and began to cycle into town.

Although she had opted to go shopping rather than go home, Beth felt that she should at least let her parents know what she had decided. Part of her was still annoyed that they had discussed it with the Thomases and even agreed a price for her meat without saying anything to her but, on the other hand, they had insisted that it be her choice and the twins had clearly wanted to be the ones to ask her. Turning her bike off the road, Beth headed down an alley way towards the canal – it was a quiet spot where she liked to go when she wanted to think, read quietly or simply be alone. Apart from the occasional dog-walker, nobody ever bothered her down there. Letting her bike fall onto its side as she got off, Beth sat on the low, concrete wall designed to prevent people falling in and took out her phone. 

It was her dad who answered but, when Beth asked, he put her on speaker-phone so she wouldn’t need to have the whole conversation twice. Neither parent sounded surprised that she had agreed to be birthday dinner for the twins and her mum kept saying over and over how proud of her she was. Beth couldn’t help but wonder if the money they were being paid for her was somewhat incentivising their enthusiasm but she didn’t like to ask. Since she had agreed to the proposal, it was better that they were in favour rather than against as they could have made things quite awkward and put huge strain on her relationship both with them and with the Thomas family if she had wanted to let them cook her but they had opposed it. She told them about the treat money and, after a promise not to be too late home, she put her phone away and had another leaf through the guide. 

The interviews looked interesting and she decided they would make for good bedtime reading but it was the advice column and tips she was really interested in at that moment. If she was going to be meat, she wanted to be the best meat she could possibly be! The tips included drinking lots of fruit juice, eating plenty of grain-based food like bread and wholegrain pasta and a little alcohol (presented with the caveat that you would have to ask your parents for this) as well as fruits like apples and oranges. Another section was entitled “On Your Big Day” and, Beth was pleased to note, gave tips such as how long before cooking you should avoid eating and how much water to drink to make sure your system was properly flushed through.

Upon skimming the article on different cooking methods, Beth realised she had never actually asked how they planned on cooking her. She had assumed that it would be a traditional spit-road barbecue and had talked in those terms without anyone correcting her but it had never actually been explicitly specified. She almost took out her phone to call and ask but figured that could wait until she saw them on Thursday and, in the mean time, the method of cooking didn’t seem to make much difference in terms of what she could do to prepare herself. She rolled up the booklet and slipped it back into the inside pocket of her jacket then took out the envelope and, glancing around to check that nobody was coming, took out the money to count. 

It was even more than she had thought – closer to six months’ earnings than three! It would be more than enough to buy the new bike she’d been saving for but, she thought to herself, what would be the point in that? It wouldn’t leave her with all that much to spoil herself with and she would only get to enjoy the bike for a few days, after which her parents would probably sell it anyway and she was sure that they were already getting more than enough. No, she decided, her current bike would do quite well enough until Friday after which she wouldn’t need it any more. 

Feeling a little more resolute and clear about her situation, Beth tucked the money away safely, picked up her bike and continued her journey into town. Being Saturday, the shopping streets were quite busy. She chained her bike up in one of the public racks, patted her pockets to make sure she still had phone, money envelope and booklet then began to explore. It was a new feeling to her, knowing that she could pretty much have any product or service her eye fell upon. Her family were not poor exactly but neither were they rich like the Thomases and she had always been taught to be careful with her money, to save for the future. But now here future was a mere few days and she had a pocket stuffed with cash!

Beth fully intended to follow the dietary advice in the booklet from the next morning onwards and even planned to stock up on the food and drinks recommended while she was out shopping but right then and there all she wanted was a massive burger from her favourite fast food place, the biggest and most expensive one they did! Before going in, she remembered the small book shop next door and decided to call in looking for something to read while she enjoyed her meal. First she grabbed a two hardbacks from her favourite sci-fi and horror writers respectively. She had been waiting for them to come out in paperback but it seemed like she wasn’t going to have time for that now, and the potential price difference suddenly seemed very minimal to the newly-flush teenager. Next she found the novelization of a sci-fi movie she’d been interested in. She had missed it at the cinema and it wouldn’t be out on any sort of home media for a couple of months so she was unlikely to get to see it. No matter, she was a fast reader and could enjoy it in book form instead! After all, as she always said, books had way better special effects! 

With the three books resting on one arm, she started to browse sections she wouldn’t normally have been that interested in. In the biography section she found a new book about Sidney Roebuck, the American girl who’s tireless campaign in her grandparents time had introduced the world to the idea of eating girls. She vaguely recalled that there had been some scandal eight or nine years ago where someone made claims about Sidney backing out of being butchered and having someone else killed in her place. Laws allowing cannibalism had been suspended for a few months but it had soon got ironed out and things went back to normal. Beth couldn’t remember how the situation had been resolved, she’d been too young to really understand the issues at the time, but wondered if this book might explain it a little. She added the biography with the smiling blonde girl in the rhinestoned cowboy hat on the cover to her pile and continued to browse. 

Out of what what might be called professional curiosity, she began to browse the cookery section. At least half the recipe books focussed on girl-meat and she flipped through a few, trying to imagine the taste of some of the mouthwatering recipes. About half way down the shelf, however, she made an interesting discovery. There was the booklet that Mrs Thomas had given her with the naked cover-model, her breasts little more than perky little buds, grinning at the camera, delighted to be meat, but either side of it were the other editions aimed at girls aged 6-11 and 17-20. Beth was curious to see what different advice might be given to the meat-girls in different age brackets so picked up the two she did not have, noting with amusement that the one aimed at pre-teens had the most copies on the shelf and the one for older teens and young women had the least, going a fair way towards confirming her suspicions about who was really buying them and why!

There were other books that looked vaguely interesting, the kind that Beth thought she might have got around to reading “one day” but, she figured, she only had a few days left and, although she was a fast reader and it was probably her favourite passtime, she wanted time for other things too. 

Beth took her selection up to the counter. As the kind-faced lady who looked to be around sixty years old scanned the barcodes, she looked at Beth appraisingly. 

“Quite an interesting selection you have here!” Beth just smiled in response. “You know,” the lady reached towards the leaflet rack at the end of the rather crowded counter, “there’s a salon just down the road from here that specialises in treatments for meat-girls. Would that be something you’d be interested in?

“Yeah?” Beth replied tentatively. 

“Here,” the lady smiled, “I’ll stick the leaflet in the bag for you. I think there’s a bit of a discount if you show the leaflet too.” She told Beth the total and the intrigued girl handed over the money, thinking as she did so that she really needed to transfer some of the cash from the envelope into her normal wallet, partly so she did not keep advertising how much cash she was carrying but also to make it look a little less like she’d just completed a lucrative drug deal or sold a state secret or two! The cashier, however, if she thought the cash-stuffed envelope was unusual, made no comment but simply smiled and handed Beth her change along with the bag of books which now also contained the flyer from the salon. Beth thanked her and went next door to the fast food place.

Before finding a table, Beth slipped into the Ladies toilet, found a vacant cubical and bolted the door shut. This was the second time that day she had used a toilet as a place of refuge, she thought to herself with amusement. She looked at the money in the envelope – how much would she need for what she wanted to do that day and how much could stay hidden? After a few moments pondering, she took out approximately a fifth of the notes and put the envelope carefully back in her inside pocket which she zipped shut. She would just have to be extra vigilant and remember not to leave her jacket anywhere! She then took the small wallet from the pocket of her jeans and stuffed the money in as best she could. It was still far more than she would normally carry unless she was going Christmas shopping or to buy an outfit for a special occasion, but probably not enough to draw the wrong kind of attention.

Out of curiosity, she fished in the bag for the flyer the cashier had given her. It seemed like a fairly standard hair and beauty salon offering various normal treatments but in the middle section of the inside, in a highlighted box, she found what she was looking for. It was indeed a list of treatments targetted at meat-girls including full body-hair removal, tenderising massage and flavour-enhancing rubs! This certainly looked interesting. Beth knew that she would need to need to do a more thorough hair-removal than her usual routine of legs and arm-pits with a Venus razor in the shower, even her fairly freshly-shaved vulva would need proper attention, not to mention her forearms and the fine, downy hair basically every else on her body. She had expected that she would need to buy a cream or something and do it at home in the shower but if there was a salon offering the service, that was sure to be much more enjoyable and would most likely get better results too! 

Under the list of individual services was a paragraph explaining that the offered both one-off services and short-term treatment plans to get girls and women ready for their big day. It finished with an invitation to future meat-girls to call in and discuss their requirements. On the back, as the cashier had pointed out, was a voucher offering 15% off all treatments. Beth decided this was exactly the sort of thing her money was for – there was very little point in buying things if she only had a week left to enjoy them but salon treatments like this sounded great and, if they made her meat tastier, that was a very welcome bonus! She decided she would call in for a consultation once she had eaten, but first she wanted her burger!

The burger in question was one of the “specials” that the chain offered on rotation, usually twice a year, and it was Beth’s absolute favourite! Cheese, bacon and a special kind of sauce that was both creamy and peppery. Since budget was no issue and this was to be her last “cheat” meal, she upgraded her fries to wedges and ordered a sharing box of chicken nuggets on the side which she intended to eat all herself! Her normal trick of eating with one hand while holding a book with the other was simply not practical with a burger that large so she had to manage with the open book on the table, (she had decided to start with the sci-fi novel), her elbow holding it open while she used both hands to handle the huge burger, wiping her hand on a napkin to turn the page every couple of minutes. 

Despite being relatively petite, Beth had always had an appetite to rival any of the boys she knew and, although it was a little bit of a struggle towards the end, she finished every last bite of what she had ordered, even finding room for an icecream sundae with strawberry syrup afterwards! Nearly an hour after entering and feeling ever so slightly like she might be pregnant, Beth left the fast food outlet and looked for the salon from the flyer.

She found it about ten minutes’ walk up the street. It was an impressive, double-fronted shop with lots of glass, chrome and mirrors. What she could see from the street looked like a normal hairdressers with rows of swivel-chairs in front of brightly-lit mirrors and ladies of a certain age catching up on the latest gossip while their roots were touched up or their split-ends trimmed. Close to the front was a small reception counter which seemed to currently be un-manned. At the back, however, Beth saw a curtained doorway with a counter in front of it where a woman in her mid-thirties with straight black hair and what in nearly any other profession would be considered too much makeup, was sat, frowning slightly at her computer screen. Beth was sure that beyond the curtain must be where the more specialised treatments took place and that the black-haired lady was who she needed to talk to. There was an electronic pinging sound as she pushed open the door. 

“With you in a second, darling!” a blonde woman called over her shoulder before saying something to the older lady who’s hair she was working on. Beth waited obediently by the front desk for only a few moments, wondering as she always did what exactly caused that distinct and instantly recognisable “salon smell”, before the hairdresser came over. “Sorry to keep you waiting, darling.” She smiled. “What can I do for you?”

“I.. umm…” Beth felt a little embarrassed and lowered her voice. “I have this leaflet?” she showed it to the woman, “And I was hoping to talk to someone about the meat-girl treatments?” 

“Yes, of course!” The woman smiled warmly, putting Beth at her ease. “Go and have a chat to Samantha down the back there and she’ll tell you what we can offer and get something worked out for you. Sam?” She shouted down to the black-haired woman who looked up from her computer and gave a practised, customer-service smile, “Young lady to see you!” 

A little tentatively, Beth made her way down the middle of the shop to where the woman, who was apparently called Samantha, was waiting for her, There were two chairs on the customer side of the desk and Samantha invited Beth to sit down. 

“So,” Samantha faced her and smiled, “what bring you to see us today?”

“Well, I was given this leaflet,” Beth pushed the glossy flyer that she had been clutching in her hand across the desk, “and I wanted to ask about the meat-girl treatments.”

“Okay, lovely! Is it for yourself?” Samantha asked. Beth nodded nervously. “Lovely!” Samantha exclaimed again, opening up some kind of form on her computer. “I just need to take a few details to get us started, are you happy to go ahead with that?” She ran through the usual questions of name, date of birth, contact details etc. then came to the slightly more specialised questions. 

“Now you said you were seeking the treatments for yourself?” Samantha confirmed. “Has your meat been registered?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Beth frowned a little, remembering what Mr Thomas had said, “Well, the registration’s being done online this afternoon, it might have gone in already?”

“But you don’t have a registration number that you know, yet?” Beth shook her head. “Not to worry, a lot of girls don’t when they first come in and some never do register – they just want the treatments to know what it might be like if they ever do decide to volunteer.”

“Oh I’m definitely getting cooked!” Beth chuckled, “I promised, after all!” 

“Do you have a processing date?” Samantha asked, still with a smile. Beth looked a little blank, a reaction that Samantha was quite familiar with, so she rephrased the question in the way that most girls found easier to understand. “Do you know the date when you will be cooked? Has it been planned?”

“Oh right, yes!” Beth replied, feeling a little silly. “Next Saturday.” Samantha selected the following Saturday from the drop-down calendar that displayed when she clicked on the relevant box. 

“Oh, that’s soon!” Samantha grinned at her, “Congratulations!” Beth smiled a little weakly. She had totally come to terms with the idea of being cooked and eaten and was even, on some level, looking forward to it a little but she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about being congratulated on it as if it were some kind of achievement!

“Nearly done.” Samantha assured her. “Just a couple more questions then we can get to the interesting bit. Do you have any medical conditions such as asthma or diabetes?” Beth shook her head. “Do you have or have you ever experienced an allergic reaction to any cosmetic or food products?”

“Not that I can remember, no.”

“And finally, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?” 

“No!” Beth laughed, “Not unless it’s some sort of miracle baby!” Samantha allowed herself a small chuckle as she completed the form setting up Beth as a customer on their system. 

“So,” she turned away from the computer, “I see you’ve read our list of treatments. Is there anything particular that caught your eye?” 

“Well I definitely want the body-hair removal.” Beth pondered for a moment, “But I also really like the idea of the tenderising massages and the flavour-enhancing body-rub.” 

“All great and very popular choices!” Samantha assured her happily. “Now, you said you’re being processed on Saturday. Do you have much in the way of plans for the rest of the week?”

“Well I’m not going to school any more!” Beth laughed, starting to relax a little, “But I am working Thursday and Friday afternoons, then it’s Saturday of course. Not going to be around much after that…” Samantha laughed too, glad that the teen who had looked so nervous when she walked in was starting to feel more at ease. 

“It’s really a question of whether you want a one-off treatment,” Samantha explained, “or whether we book you in for a number of sessions during the week?”

“I wouldn’t want to have to spend all day every day here,” Beth mused, hoping she did not come across as rude, “but I don’t mind coming more than once. What did you have in mind?”

“Well most of our treatments work best on completely hairless skin,” Samantha took out a laminated sheet with a lot of similar information to the leaflet only going into more detail, along with prices and typical duration, she pointed to different parts of it as she talked, “so I’d recommend you start with the hair removal but, since there’s nearly a week before your processing, it’s likely it will have started to grow back before then so I’d recommend another treatment as close to then as possible, perhaps around lunch time on Friday?” Beth nodded her agreement. “Great! Well we actually have an open slot this afternoon so, if you wanted to go ahead, I could book you in for initial hair removal, which I promise is actually a much nicer experience than it sounds, and a massage. Would you be interested in manicure and pedicure?” Beth examined her healthy but unadorned nails. She had never really thought about that before. 

“Sure!” she grinned, “Why not?” Then she remembered the other thing on the flyer that had caught her attention. “And the flavour-enhancing rub?”

“We can certainly do that!” Samantha smiled, “And if you are not too pressed for time, we have a new treatment you might be interested in that makes your meat extra tender and flavoursome. I must admit,” she gave a little giggle, “I tried it myself just to see what it’s like and I can really recommend it!”

“Oh?” Beth asked, “What is it?” 

“It goes with the flavour rub,” explained Samantha, “a sort of extra stage to it really. You get the rub at the end of the massage then we wrap you in towels that are soaked in a more watered-down version. You lay in the small sauna for about an hour and it really soaks in. It’s a bit like being marinated I suppose!” 

“Wow that sounds good!” Beth grinned, really starting to look forward to being pampered in a way she never had been before nor had expected to want. “So how many sessions are we talking about, do you think? And for how long?”

Samantha turned back to the computer and made a few mouse clicks, checking the appointment schedules and suggested duration of the various treatments. She scribbled a few notes in pencil on a piece of scrap paper on the desk and made a couple of quick calculations. 

“Okay,” she turned her body back towards Beth but kept her eyes on the screen, “How about I book you in for a three hour session, starting in about twenty minutes, which will include hair removal, massage, flavour rub and sauna, then you come back on Monday and Wednesday for ninety minute sessions first thing in the morning so you’ll have the rest of the day to yourself. Then Friday we’ll book you another three hour session for a final hair-removal which doesn’t take as long the second time, a massage, rub and sauna session then your manicure and pedicure. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds perfect!” Beth enthused. “What would the total cost be?” Samantha totted up the different treatments then turned the screen so Beth could see before applying the discount from the flyer as well as an additional 10% for having booked multiple sessions in one go. The figure was high but well within the amount Beth had thought to allow. It would still leave her with a fair bit for movies, magazines, a couple of theatre trips and anything else she wanted to try to cram into her final week. She enthusiastically agreed and checked that it was okay to pay in cash. 

“Of course it is.” Samantha smiled. “I’ll give you a print out and you can go pay at the front while I let Carolyn know to expect you and what treatments you’re after.” A few minutes later, after paying the blonde woman who had greeted her when she came in and sending a quick message to her parents to let them know what she was doing so they wouldn’t worry if they couldn’t get hold of her, Beth was met by a pretty woman in her early twenties with light-brown hair who introduced herself as Carolyn and ushered through into the back section of the salon beyond the curtain.

Beyond the curtain, Beth found herself in a sort of waiting room with several doors leading off it, presumably to the different treatment rooms. In between the doors were the kind of low-maintenance house-plants common in offices and waiting rooms. In the middle of the room was a three-quarter circle of sofas with a table in the middle on which were two jugs – one filled with water and the other with what looked like orange juice. There were a few magazines scattered around too, and gentle, inoffensive music was playing. 

A pretty girl of around ten with long, straight, golden-blonde hair was sat on one of the sofas idly leafing through a music magazine, dressed in a white towelling bath-robe and apparently nothing else. She looked up as Beth came in and gave her a little wave which Beth returned with a smile. 

“Here’s a robe for you.” Carolyn handed a fresh one to Beth from a shelf near the doorway. It was neatly folded and very soft. “There’s changing cubicles over there, please take off all clothing and jewellery.” She pointed to the left-hand side of the room where Beth saw a series of curtained-off areas like changing rooms in a clothes shop, next to which were a set of lockers with keypad locks. “You can pop your bag and clothes in one of the lockers. You don’t need a coin or anything, just select a code when you close it but please make sure it’s something you can easily remember,” she chuckled, “otherwise we have to call the manufacturer to send someone out to break back into it and that can take far too long!”

“Has that happened?” Beth asked.

“Far more times that it should!” Carolyn gave an amused sigh. “So please make it memorable!”

“I will!” laughed Beth. All the cubicles were currently empty so she selected one and pulled the curtain across. It felt a little pointless as she was sure she was going to be naked for the treatments, not to mention when she was actually cooked, but she supposed this little courtesy made it easier for the girls and women coming in to adjust. Plus some people didn’t seem to mind being naked but had reservations about being watched getting undressed. It was certainly rarely as glamorous as the movies made it seem, plus she knew some women were self-conscious about wearing mismatched underwear and that sort of thing so she supposed a lot girls and women would be happier to go in dressed and come out naked without anyone seeing what happened in between.

There was a peg on the wall which Beth hung the robe up on and a small built-in bench that she set her bag of book on then sat down to remove her shoes and socks. Then, for the second time that day, Beth took off all her clothes. She did not put the robe on immediately but stood and stretched, liking the feeling of the warm, slightly scented air on her bare skin, then she folded her clothes into a neat pile so that they would fit easily in the locker. She then slipped on the robe which felt like being caressed all over by a cloud, tied it around her waist and pulled back the curtain. 

The girl was still sat there but she did not see Carolyn. The available lockers all had their doors hanging slightly open so Beth selected one of the larger ones that could easily accommodate her bag of book too and stashed her belongings safely inside. For her door code, she chose her birthday – easy enough to remember. It gave her a slight pang of sadness to realise that she had experienced her last birthday and hadn’t known to make the most of it at the time. She quickly pushed the thought aside. After all, she may not be getting another birthday but she was about to be pampered and spoilt through the week at the end of which would be a party with her as centre of attention for at least part of it so that more than made up for it.

“Hi.” she smiled at the blonde girl as she sat down on the sofa and picked up one of the magazines, assuming she was supposed to wait for further instructions. “I’m Beth.”

“Maddie.” The girl smiled, “Only don’t let my mum hear you call me that!” She rolled her eyes. “Are you bring processed soon?” She used the same slightly euphemistic term Samantha had used, leading Beth to assume that this was not the girl’s first visit. 

“Yeah,” Beth smiled, still getting used to the idea of how normal it all seemed, “I’m going to be cooked for some friends’ birthday party on Saturday.”

“That sounds really nice!” Maddie looked a little wistful. “I think I’d have preferred that. At least it sounds like fun and you know who’s going to be eating you.”

“I’m hoping it will be.” Beth replied, slightly unsure. “What about you? Are you going to a restaurant or something?”

“Some high-class butcher my mum knows.” the pretty little girl sighed. “Pretty sure that’s the only reason she had me in the first place honestly. She even made Sidney my middle name!”

“Wow..” Beth was not quite sure how to respond to this. “That sounds… are you okay with it?”

“Just looking forward to getting it over with, honestly!” replied Maddie. “Oh I don’t mind the getting butchered part, I’d have probably wanted to do that sooner or later anyway.” She gave a little giggled before looking irritated again. “Just wish Mum hadn’t made it into such a project! Seriously, every time she has friends over she makes me come downstairs and take my clothes off so they can see how my meat is coming along! Plus I have to go to the gym three times a week as well as my dance and gymnastic classes. I guess my meat had better be damn delicious!” She laughed.

“Yeah, I really don’t think I’d like that either.” Beth commiserated, pulling a slight face. “But at least you get to come here, right? That’s got to be nice?” 

“Yeah it is!” the blonde girl admitted. “I’ve got two more weeks before my appointment with the butcher!”

“Have you met him?” Beth asked, curiously. “You said he was someone your mum knows?”

“Yeah, only a couple of times. Once at one of mum’s parties and then a couple of weeks ago when he came over to inspect my meat and tell my mum what I needed to be eating and what exercises I needed to do before my processing day.”

“Did you have to get naked for him?” 

“Yeah but he was very professional.” Maddie shrugged. “I actually didn’t mind it as much as in front of mum’s friends. At least he talked to me as if I was a real person in the room and not like I was some cardigan my mum had knitted or something! Honestly, I don’t really care where my meat ends up.” She leant forward and took a sip of orange juice from the glass in front of her. “Mum’s obsessed with the idea that I have to go somewhere fancy where rich and important people will buy my meat but I don’t see what difference it makes? Honestly, more than once I’ve thought about just running off and volunteering at the kebab shop down the road just to spite her but, knowing my mum, she’d sue them to Kingdom Come and I don’t really want to get anyone else into trouble.”

“Your mum sounds a bit…” Beth began then caught herself, not wanting to be rude about someone she had never met, especially not someone else’s parent. She had learned in her relatively short life that family members often liked to trash each other but would instantly turn on any outsider who said something bad about their parent or sibling. 

“Yeah!” Maddie sighed again, “Tell me about it!” There was a click from the opposite side of the room to the cubicals and lockers. Beth looked up, realising for the first time that there was a toilet there. “Here she comes now.” Maddie spoke in hushed, urgent tones, “Don’t say anything, will you?” Beth smiled and mimed zipping up her lips which made the younger girl giggle. A tall woman in expensive clothes and and blonde hair styled in such a way as to give her the permanent appearance of wanting to speak to the manager emerged and sat down next to Maddie.

“They’re always running late, aren’t they?” She muttered to her daughter. “I shall have to have a word! This is simply not acceptable!”

“Mum, my appointment’s not for another five minutes!” She pointed to the elegantly stylish clock on the wall. 

“Yes but we arrived half an hour early!” Her mother insisted with the angry determination of someone who has not even considered the possibility that they may not be in the right. “They should know that we’re busy people and have got you in earlier.” 

“You know you don’t have to wait for me, right?” Maddie tossed the magazine back onto the table and took another sip from her glass of juice. “You go do whatever it is you need to do and just pick me up afterwards.”

“Oh no!” the woman shook her head indignantly. “Not after that time they cheated us out of time we’d paid for!” 

“Mum, I told you that was…”

“I arrived to pick her up three minutes before her appointment was due to finish,” the woman turned to Beth, apparently noticing the red-head for the first time and seeming quite pleased to have a new audience to rant to, “and she was already dressed and waiting for me! They cheated me out of time I’d paid for! I pay good money for Madison to have her treatments here and I expect to get what I pay for!”

“I keep telling you,” Maddie rolled her eyes, “I went in ten minutes early because somebody hadn’t shown up fro their appointment and I could go straight in rather than waiting! We actually got five minutes extra that day!”

“If they take you in early that’s their problem!” the woman, about whom Beth could find nothing likeable at all, insisted. “That shouldn’t be taken off the time at the end of the session!” Maddie did not reply but Beth had to put her hand over her mouth to hide a smile as she saw the young girl mouth “Two more weeks” to herself at least three times like some kind of mantra. 

“We’re terribly proud of Madison, did she tell you?” the woman asked before ploughing on without waiting for any kind of response, “we pre-registered her on her sixth birthday and since then we’ve religiously followed the Hendricks diet and exercise plan and now she has been accepted by one of the most exclusive butchers in the country, Morgan and Davies, do you know it? Madison’s meat will be made available to some of the most rich and powerful people in the country. What about you, dear?” She asked Beth condescendingly. “Which plan have you been following?”

“I’m sorry?” Beth furrowed her brow a little. 

“Well I know Hendricks isn’t for everyone,” the woman sniffed, “it requires an awful lot of discipline and will-power. But I do know some girls who have managed good results on McArthur, as long as they follow it properly.”

“I guess I’m on the only-found-out-two-hours-ago plan.” Beth replied sarcastically, really disliking the woman’s snobby attitude and feeling very sorry for her daughter who, rather surprisingly given her upbringing, seemed quite sweet. “I’ve agreed to be cooked for some friends’ birthday party next weekend. This is pretty much the first thing I’ve done towards it,” The woman seemed to actively recoil, “oh, apart from eating a massive burger of course!” Beth finished with a triumphant flourish. 

“I see.” Maddie’s mother replied primly, looking down her nose at the teenage tomboy even more than she already had been. “Well I suppose quality is not so important for private get-togethers but establishments like Morgan and Davies require the very highest standards, it is what their customers demand!”

“Good for them!” Bath sat back in her seat, her natural politeness quickly being overcome by the woman’s rudeness and the realisation she really had no need to be polite to her. “My friends seemed to think my meat was plenty good enough for them and at least I know my meat’s going to be enjoyed, not sent back to the kitchen by some snob looking to make a point or have the tiniest bite tasted them set aside by some model or actress who is watching her figure! Sorry.” She glanced apologetically at Maddie but the young girl just shrugged and pulled a “well what can you do?” kind of face.

“Well, I never!” exclaimed Maddie’s mother, primly, folding her arms and looking away, presumably trying to work out if she could add a disrespectful customer to the list of complaints she planned to present to the next member of staff she laid eyes on. Fortunately, before the situation could escalate any further, Carolyn appeared from one of the treatment rooms, apparently having been getting things set up.

“Maddie? Beth? We’re ready for you now if you’d like to come through?”

“Her name is Madison!” the woman practically thundered, “And I will thank you to call her by her full name! I didn’t spend weeks picking the perfect, beautiful name for her to have it chopped in half by some lazy girl who probably can’t even spell it!” 

“No, but you spent ten years raising her so she could be chopped into many pieces by some fancy butcher.” Beth muttered under her breath. The woman shot her a deadly look. She had not been able to hear exactly what Beth had said but was almost certain it was something unpleasant directed at her. 

“I’m sorry,” Carolyn replied in her very best customer service voice, “we like our clients to relax and therefore call them by whatever name or title they find most comfortable.” She turned back to the girls. “If you’d like to come through?” 

“Ignore her.” Maddie sighed after Carolyn had closed the door to the treatment room, leaving her mother huffing and fuming outside. “I prefer Maddie.”

“I know you do,” Carolyn gave a cheeky wink, “and I know how much she hates it, which is why I ‘forget’ from time to time!” She made air-quotes around the word “forget” and Maddie giggled. “Okay,” Carolyn consulted the notes on her clip-board,” I see this is your first hair-removal treatment, Beth?” She nodded, “And Maddie, it’s been about a month since your last one so we’ll treat this like a first session for you too. You’re both signed up for the same treatments today so we thought you might prefer company? We can treat you entirely separately if you prefer? We have facilities for up to six clients at a time and you are our only two right now.”

“No, that’s fine.” Beth smiled. “It will be nice to have someone who’s done this sort of thing before to chat to, I feel like a total newbie! If that’s okay with you, of course?” she asked her new friend.

“Of course!” Maddie grinned, “It will be great to have the company and anyone who can stand up to my mum like that has to be pretty cool!” Both girls giggled, Beth feeling slightly ashamed of her outburst but, at the same time, recognising that it was perfectly justified!

“Lovely!” Carolyn smiled. “Now if you don’t mind just popping your robes off, we’ll get started.” Maddie quickly untied her robe and hung it on a peg on the wall with no concern what so ever. Beth recalled how she had told her she was often required to strip off for her mother’s friends so being nude in front of two young women probably felt like nothing at all to her! Realising she had no need to feel embarrassed here after being naked in her employers living room, Percy’s five year old fingers exploring her wet pussy, Beth took off her robe too and hung it next to Maddie’s.

“You have a nice body.” Maddie complimented her as casually as if she had been complimenting her hair-style or new jacket. “Honestly I think most of these special diets and exercise plans are a con, I know Mum swears by them but…” She shrugged. “I’d be happy eating you for my birthday dinner!” She laughed. Beth blushed a little. She knew this was a compliment but it still felt a little strange, bordering on awkward. 

She looked a Maddie’s newly-exposed body. Although still a year or two off puberty, she had pleasingly feminine curves and a very cute butt. Her legs were long, shapely and toned, her tummy flat and her nipples small, pink and perfectly round. She was trim without being skinny and toned without being especially muscular, retaining a delicate look of all-over softness. She could easily have modelled for the guide for preteen meat-girls that nestled among the other books in Beth’s locker, as something girls wanting to become meat should aspire to. Perhaps the specific diets were a bit of a con but the healthy eating and regular exercise classes had clearly paid off in creating a pretty-much perfect meat-girl. Beth was surprised to find that she was not jealous, rather the fact that Maddie considered her meat of equal quality felt like even more of a compliment. 

Beth took a moment to look around the room that they were in. It was white, tiled and rather clinical but with a nice warm temperature. The same gentle music form the waiting room was floating through speakers mounted high up on the walls. From the feel of it on her bare feet, the room had some kind of under-floor heating. Set into the floor were two baths or small pools filled with what looked like water but with a slightly purple tint. There were steps down into them, rails to hold onto on the side and a something that looked a little like a large porcelain horse-shoe at one end that Beth quickly realised must be a kind of head-rest so the occupant wouldn’t have to worry about keeping their head up out of the water as they relaxed.

“Now,” Carolyn began, “I know you’ve done this before, Maddie, but it’s Beth’s first time so I’m going to explain the process. I’ve called one of my colleagues in so we don’t end up with one of you waiting and getting cold while the other is being treated. You may have noticed that the water is a slightly funny colour?” Beth nodded, “That’s because it has a chemical in that reacts with the gel we’re about to rub on.” Carolyn explained. “This is a much safer and more pleasant method than the creams you can get for use at home and certainly better than shaving. I know Sidney’s and some other restaurants use mild acid showers but those can be quite unpleasant too and require a lot of protective wear to use which really spoils the fun of the whole experience!”

Beth could not help but shudder a little. Even ‘though she was sure it had been designed to be perfectly safe and she knew it would happen in the last half hour or so of a girl’s life anyway when she really shouldn’t be too worried about self-preservation, the idea of standing under a shower while acid burned away her body-hair sounded quite horrific! She was very glad to be spared that experience.

“The gel actually feels really nice!” Maddie told her. “I used the cream once at home with a friend who was being cooked with for some big family dinner and it made me look like I was sunburned all over! Mum was so made, that almost made the itching worth it!” she laughed at the memory. There was a knock at the door and Carolyn opened it to let another woman in, the oldest that Beth had seen working there. She looked to be in her early or mid fifties and had a very pleasant, motherly way about her. Beth could not help but take an instant liking to her and her warm smile. 

“Hello, girls.” The newcomer smiled. “I’m Brenda and I’m going to be helping Carolyn out, since there’s two of you. Oh,” she recognised Maddie from a previous encounter, “Hello again, near! Getting close to the big day now?”

“Two weeks!” Maddie grinned. “Two weeks then no more of my mum’s crazy diets or having to show off my naked butt to her friends so they can tell her how clever she is!” Brenda gave a little chuckle but was clearly a little uncomfortable. There seemed no hint in anything Maddie said or did that she was unwilling to be butchered but all the salon staff who encountered her really wondered if she’d ever had any meaningful choice in the matter. Her pushy mother seemed to have been grooming her since birth to be the perfect meat-girl and, while they were sure her meat would ultimately be a treat for the high-class clientele of the butcher who would process her, they could not help but feel rather sorry for the girl. After discussing it amongst themselves, they had all decided that the best thing they could do for her was to make sure she enjoyed her visits as much as possible and saw them as pampering sessions for herself rather than as part of her mother’s all-encompassing regime. 

“So anyway, as I was saying,” Carolyn continued, picking up a large plastic tub, stirring it and spooning up some of the neon pink goo within, allowing it to slowly gloop back into the pot so the girls could see, “the gel is much safer and more comfortable than any other method I’m aware of. The two chemicals need to interact in order to work so there’s no problem if a little of the hair on your head trails into the water, and it results in absolutely no burning, soreness, redness or itching as is too often the case with other hair-removal treatments.” Both women put on disposable gloves like a surgeon or nurse might wear and picked up pots of the pink gel.

“Okay,” Brenda warned Beth as she approached and knelt down in front of her, placing the pot by the teenager’s bare feet, “this might be a little cold at first. Ready?” Beth nodded and Brenda took a handful of the gel, rubbed it in her gloved hands for a few moments to warm it a little and began applying it to the naked girl’s belly. Beth found that it tickled a little but was not uncomfortable. Brenda was clearly a practiced hand and worked quickly, covering her up to her neck as quickly as Carolyn seemed to be covering Maddie’s much smaller body. Even when rubbing the gel on Beth’s small breasts or between her legs, there was no sexual element – Brenda went about her task like a nurse caring for the elderly or a grandmother bathing a toddler. 

“Now, you’re going to be in the baths for about forty to forty-five minutes.” Carolyn explained once both girls were thoroughly coated from the neck down in the gel. “Part of the reason for the lack of side effects is that the gel reacts very slowly with the chemical in the water. It’s fine if you feel like going to sleep, a lot of girls do. At least one of us will stay in the room with you at all times. Once you come out, you will be completely hairless, apart from on your heads, of course, and we can proceed to the next part of your treatment.” The women helped the girls down into the tubs, holding their hands and they gingerly made their way down the steps. The water was deeper than it looked, coming up to Beth’s naval and Maddie’s chest, just below her nipples.

Beth pushed her way through the pleasantly warm water to the far end and made herself comfortable in the headrest which, she found, also had the effect of pushing the rest of her body down slightly so she was completely submerged with just her perky pink nipples cresting the surface occasionally when she took a deep breath. 

“I’m going to turn the music up a little,” Carolyn told the girls, “and turn the lights down to make it easier to relax. The warm water will help soften you up for your massages too.” She turned two dials on the wall near the door, taking the light down to a very soft, orange glow like a night-light and turned the music up just loud enough to be listened to comfortably without straining but not so loud that it would be annoying if the girls wanted to chat. “Either Brenda or I will be in the corner here all the time,” she pointed to what looked like a bar stool in the corner, “but pretend we’re not here. This is your time.” She opened a drawer under the table where the jars of gel had been returned and retrieved a well-worn paperback, a romance novel of some kind, then sat down and lost herself in its pages.

“How are you going to be cooked?” Maddie asked after a few minutes of relaxed quiet. 

“I’m honestly not sure,” Beth admitted, “but I think it’s going to be the spit. I kind of assumed it would be when they asked me and they didn’t say it wasn’t.”

“Ah.” Maddie replied before going quiet again for a few minutes. “I wish I could be cooked alive,” she said eventually, “I really like the idea of going in the oven like a Christmas turkey.”

“Couldn’t you ask the butcher to sell you whole?” Beth suggested, “Then someone can buy you and cook you at home. From what your mum said, the people who go to his shop would easily be able to afford you all to themselves!” 

“He doesn’t sell live meat.” Maddie sighed. “Something to do with standards and how people pay for his skill as a butcher rather than just the meat itself. If he did sell me whole, it would still be headless, gutted and cleaned.”

“Oh.” Beth wasn’t really sure what else to say. “Has he discussed how he’s going to kill you at least?” she asked after a little pause. “Will he cut your head off?”

“Apparently he prefers to hang girls upside-down and cut their throat then leave them to bleed out.” Maddie explained dispassionately. “That’s what Mum told me anyway. She got some guy at the gym to hold me upside-down by my ankles so I’d get an idea of what it felt like. That wasn’t awkward at all!” Beth could not see Maddie with her head in the support forcing her to look straight up but she was sure that the younger girl was rolling her eyes, something she quite understandably seemed to do quite often.

“And how did it feel?”

“Weird,” Maddie replied with a rather hollow laugh, “and it gave me a headache, the way all the blood rushed to my head. Although I suppose if my throat is cut I won’t have to worry about that for too long!” 

“True.” Both girls went quiet again for a few minutes before Maddie asked another question.

“So who are these friends you’re being cooked for?” she asked. “You must be very fond of them if you’re willing to do that for them?” 

“These adorable little twins that I babysit for,” Beth couldn’t help but smile when she thought of Jennifer and Percy, “a boy and a girl. They’re turning six.”

“Aww that’s really sweet!” Maddie exclaimed. “Do you know who else is coming to the party?”

“No, but I’m guessing some other children around the same age and their parents, maybe a couple of brothers and sisters too. I hope there’ll be enough meat to go around!” Both girls giggled. 

“Maybe one of the guests will find themselves on the menu too!” Maddie suggested playfully. 

“Nah,” Beth laughed, “they had a really good look at me earlier, they should know how many to invite!”

“Yeah?” Maddie was curious. “Did they say what they wanted to eat most?” 

“Jennifer was pretty keen on my boobs,” chuckled Beth, “and Percy seemed to have his eye on my butt, although he found my pussy pretty intriguing too!” 

“Ha!” Maddie laughed, “I hear some of Mum’s richer friends are already reserving cuts of me. They won’t tell me what, ‘though. Although probably not my boobs as I don’t have any!” She tilted her head forward and inspected her flat chest, patting it with her hands. “Kinda wish Mum would let me wait a little longer so I can grow some, but apparently he pays more by weight for girls who haven’t started puberty yet. That’s why she picked now.”

“But if she waited, surely she’d get more for you over-all?” 

“Well yeah but she’s obsessed with quality and my meat being the absolute best!” Maddie informed her with another audible eye-roll, “She’s timed it so I will have grown about as big as I can grow before puberty, that way she can brag that the butcher paid his highest rate for me but also pocket the most possible cash.”

“I see.” 

“Something to do with hormones changing the flavour of the meat or some nonsense like that.” Maddie sighed, “I reckon it’s as made up as her meat-girl diets she gets so excited about.” 

“No offence,” Beth reflected, “but listening to you makes me damn pleased I’m being cooked by friends at their house rather than going through that kind of system. I know being served at a restaurant is supposed to be quite fun but I think this would still be top of my list.”

“Probably for me too, if I got to choose.” Maddie agreed. “But you met my Mum!”

“Yup.” Beth replied with a sigh of her own before closing her eyes and letting the tranquil music wash over her as the warm, chemically enhanced water caressed her delicious young body.

The warm water, which was gently churned by jets along the side and bottom of the pool, presumably to stimulate the chemical reaction, felt incredibly sensual as it lapped against Beth’s skin and the dim lighting, coupled with the soft music, created an incredibly romantic atmosphere. The thought of becoming meat or, more specifically, being naked in front of a garden full of virtual strangers who wanted to eat her was, Beth had to admit, albeit somewhat reluctantly, incredibly arousing and yet, assuming Percy’s clumsy probing didn’t count, she had not taken an opportunity to explore those feelings.

“Do you ever,” she asked tentatively, in a quiet voice, “when you’re in here, you know?”

“Sure!” Maddie laughed, “In fact I’ve normally started by now. I was just being polite since you were here.” 

“And they don’t mind?” Beth thought of Carolyn sat not too far away with her book, at least half aware of everything that was going on in the darkened room and especially in the pools. She supposed that if a meat-girl were to be left unsupervised and happened to drown it could open the salon up to all sorts of legal problems, not to mention those girls who were not necessarily destined for the table but wanted the experience anyway. 

“Nobody’s told me off yet!” replied Maddie with a cheeky giggle. “I don’t know if there’s any actual rules saying whether it’s allowed or not but everyone who works here knows that most of the girls they deal with don’t have that long left so are happy for them to do whatever they want as long as it doesn’t interfere with the treatments.”

“And the chemicals don’t cause any harm if you, you know,” Beth could feel that she was blushing, “get them inside?” 

“Tingles a bit,” Maddie admitted, “but that’s it. Feels rather nice really! Oh and don’t worry, these rooms have to be completely sound-proof. Nobody out there is going to hear anything we do.”

“How do you know?” 

“Well have you heard my mum yelling at anyone since you’ve been in here?” laughed Maddie. Beth conceded that she had not. “Do you really think she’s just sat out there quietly with a coffee, minding her own business?”

“From what I’ve seen, I’d say that’s unlikely!” Beth agreed with a chuckle. Thus reassured, she tentatively reached between her legs. This was not the first time she had ever done this, of course. The first had been when she was eight and one of her friends had shown her what to do on a sleepover. It had felt nice but not exactly been mind-blowing. Over the next few years she had tried again a few times, usually when she was having trouble getting to sleep as she had been told it could help, then when she had been close to twelve and her body was beginning the transition from a child’s to a woman’s, she felt the urge to try again and had suddenly understood what all the fuss was about!

As she worked her finger tips rhythmically back and forth Beth imagined standing in the Thomas’s garden, stark naked with all eyes on her. She imagined being rubbed all over with oil until she glistened like a golden statue then being held down and the spit was pushed through her lithe young body, the first and only penetration she would ever experience. 

From the rapidly-lapping water sounds coming from her direction, it was clear that Maddie has wasted no time getting down to business either and Beth couldn’t help wondering if she was thinking about her soon-to-be fate too or whether there was something else that occupied the fantasy life of a little girl who had, to all intents and purposes, been born to be meat. Despite her new friend’s assurances about the room being sound-proofed, Beth was still aware that there were two other people in there with her so stifled her own moans as she did a home when she knew that her parents were in their bedroom just one thin wall away. Maddie on the other hand had no such hang-ups and was gasping and yelping with all her might as she fingered herself to climax.

As she bit her own lip to keep from crying out, Beth was sure she heard an indulgent chuckle from the corner of the room but she did not mind. As the aftershocks receded she closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax. In almost no time at all, she was asleep. 

In her dream, Beth was floating in the middle of the ocean, naked and without a care. The sun above her was warm and bathed her face, breasts and belly the way the salty water bathed her from below. She felt totally at peace, as if everything in the world were as it should be. If asked to come up with one, she could not have thought of a better description of Heaven.

After a time, her dreams were interrupted by a voice which at first seemed to come from all around her, as if from the ocean itself. The sun above her shone more brightly and she had to turn her face to the side to avoid its glare. Then she realised it was not the sun but the over-head lights of the room which had been turned back up and the ocean in which she floated was not the ocean at all but the purple-watered pool that she had all but forgotten about. 

“Sorry to wake you, girls.” It was Brenda who had clearly swapped with Carolyn while Beth had been asleep and, she assumed from the way the lady was talking, Maddie had been too. “But it’s time for your massages and I knew you wouldn’t want to miss those!” 

Beth blinked a few times to pull her consciousness back fully into the room and unhooked herself from the neck rest before walking to the far end of the small pool and accepting Brenda’s offered hand for support as she climbed the steps and into the warm air where she was handed a fluffy white towel to dry herself with. Maddie was already stood drying herself as Beth began to pat herself down. The feeling of the towel against her skin was different from what she had expected so she dried her hand then rubbed her finger-tips gently over a dry patch of skin as if discovering it for the first time.

“I’ve never known my skin to feel like that before!” she exclaimed, “It’s like velvet! So soft and smooth!”

“That’s because you’ve never been truly hairless in your life before,” Brenda explained with a smile, clearly used to this surprised reaction from girls experiencing the sensation for the first time, “even when you were a baby. Your body is normally covered pretty much all over with tiny, very soft hairs and now they’re gone!” 

“Wow!” It was all Beth could say as she finished drying herself then looked down, twisting her body this way and that to inspect it, realising with amusement and a little excitement that this truly was the most naked she had ever been! Maddie was entertained by the older girl’s reaction but not in a mocking way – she remembered how it had felt the first couple of times, even if it was something she was quite used to now. 

Both girls put on their robes and followed Brenda out into the waiting room where Maddie’s mother could indeed be heard remonstrating with Samantha at the desk the other side of the curtain about the price of the treatments, ranting that since they were regular customers they should be entitled to special rates and taking great offence at the suggestion, when Samantha phrased one of her responses in what Beth imagined to be an intentionally antagonistic way, that they would not afford the package Maddie was currently enjoying. The blonde girl simply rolled her eyes at the teen and they went through the door that Brenda was holding open. Carolyn was waiting for them in there with two other young women they had not met before. Both were pretty and athletic and looked to be in their early twenties. One had her brown hair on top of her head in a messy bun and the other wore her blonde locks in a ponytail. 

There were two massage tables in the slightly harshly-lit room which seemed quite a contrast to the room with the pools. They were covered in dark red faux-leather with white cotton sheets, folded into thirds to form a strip down the middle, presumably so the girls’ skin would not stick uncomfortably to the covering. 

“This is Trish and Amanda.” Carolyn informed the girls, This time it did not seem as if they were familiar to Maddie. “Our two newest masseuses. You girls are really in for a treat!” The young women grinned at the meat-girls who waved and grinned back. “I’ll leave you to it.” Carolyn smiled, backing out of the room, “Have fun!” She closed the door behind her. 

“Right, ladies!” The blonde who’s name badge identified her as Trish grinned, “Robes off, please.” The girls happily complied and hung their robes on the provided hooks, standing naked in front of the two new women and awaiting instructions. “If you’d like to hop up on here,” Trish looked at Beth and patted one of the tables, “and you go with Amanda.” Beth hopped up onto the table with no problem while Amanda helped the shorter girls by hooking a stepping stool out from beneath with the tip of her shoe and holding Maddie’s hand as she got up. The same gentle music as everywhere else was playing through the speakers in this room but at the lowest volume of anywhere the girls had been yet. 

“Have you ever had a massage before?” Trish asked as Beth lay on her front, her arms crossed under her face. 

“Once on holiday.” the relaxed teen replied. “It was quite nice.”

“”This might be a little different from what you’ve had before.” the young woman explained. “This is very much a deep-tissue tenderising massage to improve your meat rather than to relax you, although hopefully you will enjoy it too!”

“Sounds good!” Beth smiled, thinking of her little friends’ happy faces as they tucked into her freshly-cooked meat. It was a pity, she thought, that she would not be around to watch them enjoying their birthday dinner but she satisfied herself with her imagination. “Whatever makes me the tastiest I can be!”

Trish began the massage with Beth’s shoulders, pushing hard and releasing tension the teen didn’t even know she carried there! On one level, it was painful but on the other hand the relief was exquisite! Gradually, the young woman who was clearly an expert in her profession worked her way down the back, causing Beth both to worry that her spine might crack under the pressure but also that it would be a remarkably small price to pay! Next, Beth felt Trish begin to kneed her buttocks and couldn’t help wondering if they really would be her tastiest part. Once the masseur had worked her way all the way down to the girl’s feet, she asked her to stretch out first her left arm then her right, working those muscles as hard as she had done anywhere else before asking Beth to roll over onto her back.

The time, Trish began with the ends of Beth’s legs and worked her way up, paying particular attention to her thighs. The massage did not omit the girl’s belly and prime fillet but it was when Trish reached her chest the Beth’s heart began to beat faster. The young woman took one of the teenager’s small but round breasts in each hand and began to kneed and squeeze like they were bread dough. Despite the confusing mix of pain and pleasure sensations she experienced as Trish did her work, it felt no more deliberately sexual than when Brenda had applied the gel with her gloved hands. In fact, it felt to Beth exactly as Trish had warned her it would be – that she was nothing more at that moment than a piece of meat being tenderised. 

“Can you stand?” Trish asked after completing the massage and leaving Beth to rest for a few minutes.

“I think so?” She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table. She hopped down and immediately regretted it as the muscles in her legs refused to support her, having been aggressively pummelled into delicious softness. She grabbed the table for support and steadied herself. 

“Don’t worry!” Trish laughed, “A lot of girls have that problem!” 

Since she was a fair bit smaller than Beth, Maddie’s massage had already finished and she was stood with her back to Beth, holding the edge of her table while Amanda rubbed her back with some kind of clear oil which Beth assumed was the flavour-enhancer that had been discussed. 

“Right!” Trish grinned, squeezing a thick, clear gel into her hand from what looked like an over-sized toothpaste tube, “This bit is a lot more fun and I’ve never known a girl not enjoy it. So, front or back first?”

“Back, I guess?” Beth suggested tentatively, figuring it would be a lot easier to support herself on her unsteady legs if she stood like Maddie. By the time she needed to turn around, she would hopefully have regained a little more control of her overly-relaxed limbs. She turned and braced her palms against the table, her shapely rump sticking out towards Trish and her back slightly curved. 

This substance felt different from the hair-removal gel. It had a coldness that was nothing to do with the temperature, as if something in it was penetrating down through Beth’s skin and into her freshly softened-up muscles. It had a scent that reminded her very vaguely of mint but that was not it. Unlike Brenda and Carolyn, Trish did not wear gloves and the sensation of warm hands rubbing the oily gel into her completely hairless skin felt so nice. As she had done with the massage, Trish began with Beth’s shoulders and worked her way down via the buttocks to her legs. 

“There we go!” Trish smiled, standing up and wiggling her own shoulders to loosen them up, “All done on one side. Turn around for me?” Beth did as she was asked, feeling more confident on her legs now, and leant back slightly, her elbows resting on the table. She saw that Amanda was finishing up Maddie’s arms and the smaller girl’s toned young body gleamed with the same substance with which she was now being coated. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” Maddie grinned as Trish began to rub the gel into Beth’s breasts. It certainly felt more relaxing in that area than the massage had done. 

“Mmhmm!” Beth couldn’t help licking her own lips a little as Trish worked her way down her belly. “I hope it works.” 

“Like you wouldn’t have been delicious anyway!” giggled Maddie, making Beth blush a little.

“I just want to taste my absolute best for my friends.” she replied with a warm smile which very quickly turned into a gasp as Trish slid her lubricated fingers all the way inside her with far more practised finesse than Percy had used. 

“Told you this bit was more fun!” Trish winked at her as Beth looked down in surprise. “We need to make sure every last bit of you is delicious after all, don’t we?” Maddie, who had experienced this rub several times in the past and knew exactly what to expect, giggled as she watched her new friend trying not to show just how much she was enjoying herself!

A few minutes later, when the rubs were complete and the girls stood in their robes once more, waiting for the next stage of their treatment, there was a knock on the door. It was Brenda, come to collect the girls and take them to the sauna.

As they trooped through the waiting room once more, Maddie’s mother was nowhere to be seen.

“Where did Mum go?” the young blonde asked a little warily. “She said she was going to stay here and make sure, in her words, you didn’t try to cheat her by giving me shorter treatments!” Beth wondered how many times a day Maddie ended up rolling her eyes thinking of or talking about her mother and how many times it would take before they rolled clean out of her head!

“She’s out the front yelling at someone on her phone!” Brenda replied with a wry chuckle. “She was doing it in here but we told her she was disturbing the other customers and had to either calm down or go outside! She didn’t seem to be in the mood to calm down any time soon so went outside to continue berating whichever poor soul is on the other end of that call!”

“So sorry you have to put up with her!” Maddie apologised, sounding as if she genuinely meant it. “At least it’s not for too much longer.” 

“Oh that’s okay, dear.” The mature woman smiled down at the little girl. “I’ve been working with the public one way or another for nearly forty years. It would be a sorry state of affairs if I couldn’t handle the occasional spoilt brat like her who thinks the whole world revolves around her and that everyone else exists exclusively for their convenience. No offence!” She added hurriedly, glancing down at Maddie and remembering it was the girl’s mother she was describing in such scathing terms. 

“Hey, don’t apologise!” Maddie laughed. “I know exactly what she’s like! Honestly, getting away from her is the best bit about being butchered.” This comment made both Beth and Brenda feel a little sad. 

“Well we’re certainly going to miss you here.” Brenda assured her. “Whatever issues we may have with your mum, you’ve always been an absolute delight!” 

“Aww, thank you!” Maddie blushed a little. 

“Here we are!” Brenda grinned, pushing open the door and ushering the girls inside. Once again, they found Carolyn waiting for them. The door off the waiting room did not lead directly into the sauna but rather into a sort of antechamber where there were pegs for the robes and wooden barrels where towels were soaking in a liquid with the same vaguely minty smell as the rub. At the back was a glass wall with a door which led into the sauna itself which seemed to be a traditional set-up with tiered wooded benches.

“Here were go, girls!” grinned Carolyn once the door was closed and the girls had bared all once more. She fished large towels out of the barrels and handed them to them. “Wrap these around yourselves like you just got out the shower.” The girls did as they were told. The liquid was warm and the wet fabric felt nice against their skin. “Here’s another two each.” She handed the dripping bundles to the meat-girls. “One to lay one, the other to put over yourself like a blanket in bed. You’ll find little wooden pillows in there to keep your heads comfortable.” 

She held open the glass door and the wave of heat in the already warm little room hit them. Maddie went first, laying her towel out on the middle tier. Beth was a little more daring so stepped over her and took her place on the top shelf. Once they were comfortable, both girls pulled the second towel over themselves like a thin, soaking wet duvet.

“Try to lay a still as possible while you’re in here.” Carolyn suggested pointedly, not outright banning the activity with which both girls had occupied themselves in the pools but strongly hinting that it would not be appropriate. “It’s going to feel like a very long time so it’s probably best if you try to go to sleep. Remember to keep your arms covered!” With a final smile, she closed the glass door and took a seat close to the barrels. After dimming the lights in the sauna area itself to almost total darkness, she turned the music up a little. 

“Any idea what Madame’s issue is today?” she asked Brenda, a little scathingly, in a quiet voice so the girls would not over-hear. “She seems to have an even bigger bug up her backside than usual.”

“Something about the butcher.” Brenda sighed. “I’m sure we’ll here all about it in due course. We usually do! You okay here for a bit?” she asked her younger colleague. “I’ll go make us both a coffee.”

The girls did not chat this time. The atmosphere in the sauna was too steamy and relaxing to really want to do anything other than just lay there. Beth was fairly sure she did not actually go to sleep this time, she seemed too aware of her surroundings for that, but she did enter an almost trance-like state. She had heard about meditation but never really tried it for herself. However, she was fairly certain that this was what it was supposed to feel like. She could almost feel her body soaking up the liquid like a sponge. She imagined it seeping through her skin and into her muscles, changing her slowly from person to food. As instructed, she lay as still as possible, although she would have dearly loved to repeat her activity from the pool but it had been strongly hinted that it would not be the right thing to do in this situation so she contented herself with trying to store as much of this experience away in her memory to enjoy later. 

She listened for Maddie’s breathing – it was shallow and regular, suggesting that the smaller girl had gone to sleep again. With the heat around which bordered on uncomfortable, the hot air in her mouth and the warm, orange glow from the lights, Beth could almost imagine this might be what it would be liked to be cooked in an oven like a Christmas turkey! She was reminded again that the actual method of her cooking had not been discussed but she strongly hoped that she would be alive, at least when it started, so that she could enjoy the experience. 

In her trance-like state, Beth lost all track of time. As far as she was concerned, it could have been a couple of minutes or a few days when, an hour after they went it, Carolyn opened the door and told the girls it was time to come out. The neither-asleep-nor-awake feeling persisted as Beth carefully released herself from the towels and stepped down the different wooden tiers. Carolyn was having to gently shake Maddie by the shoulder as she had indeed fallen fast asleep and did not seem inclined to ever wake up of her own accord. 

As she dumped the soggy towels into an empty barrel as instructed, Beth could not get over how utterly delicious she felt – that really was the only way to describe the feeling! Right there in that moment she wanted nothing more than to walk out of the salon, naked as she was, bike to the Thomas house and demand they eat her right then and there, alive and raw like a freshly picked apple! He managed to control her impulse. After all, she reminded herself, this was only her first of three booked sessions and, if she felt this amazing after the first, she could only begin to imagine how she would feel by the end of Friday’s session! 

Robes on once more, the girls went back out to the waiting room where, this time, Maddie’s mother was stood looking impatient and tapping her foot. Her general resting demeanour of mild irritation seemed to have bubbled over into some hot, boiling rage which she was clearly struggling to contain just below the surface.

“Finally!” she snapped when she saw the girls emerge. “Hurry up and get dressed, will you? I can’t be hanging around here all day waiting for your spoiled, pampered ass to be ready!” Maddie frowned but knew better than to answer back when he mother was in such a state. It was not exactly common but this was far from the first time she had witnessed it. Quietly, the girls retrieved their clothes from their lockers while Carolyn and Brenda tried to soothe Maddie’s mother’s anger, a fairly fruitless and definitely thankless task! Beth had hoped to be able to go into a cubical with Maddie while they got dressed and have a quiet conversation but they really were too small. Beth got dressed as quickly as possible and was out a little under half a minute before Maddie. 

As Maddie emerged from her cubical, it occurred to Beth that this was the first time she had seen her young friend in actual clothes. She was dressed in expensive-looking black leggings, white trainers, a white crop-top with “Goddess” written in swirly gold lettering on the front and what Beth was fairly sure was a genuine black leather jacket with a five-pointed star made from rhinestones on the back.

The young blonde walked over to her mother who practically snatched at her hand and started to drag her out. Making brief eye-contact with Carolyn to let her know she’d be back in a moment, Beth quickly followed them out into the main part of the salon. Something that Maddie’s mother had been told on the phone had really angered her and Beth was really worried for her friend. 

“Thank you for coming.” Samantha, still sat at the desk, began her normal spiel as the woman stalked past her, dragging the compliant but unhappy little girl behind her. “Would you like to book in for…”

“NO!” The woman stopped in her tracks, turned around and snapped at the unfortunate receptionist. “I doubt you’ll ever see us again!” She turned and began storming towards the door once more. 

“Wait!” Beth called and, to her pleasant surprise, the pair did. “Just one second…” With an apologetic glance and Samantha who smiled to tell her that it was okay, she grabbed a square of paper from the pad near the telephone and, with a pen from the small metal pot, wrote her phone number down along with the message: “Call if you need to talk. I listen well.” Quickly, she folded the paper into four so the actual writing would not be obvious and ran over to Maddie. 

“Here.” She smiled and held out the folded piece of paper to her friend. “Here’s my number for when you remember the name of that movie you were talking about. You know? The one you said I should see while I still have the chance?” Maddie looked confused for a split second but quickly caught on. 

“Oh! The movie! Yeah I’ll look it up when I get home and give you a call. Thanks and good luck next Saturday!”

“Are you done now?” Maddie’s mother practically snarled at her daughter. “Can we go?” Maddie nodded meekly and allowed herself to be dragged out the door but, just before getting into the expensive-looking car which was parked outside, she looked over her shoulder and waved at Beth with a grateful smile. 

“Any idea what that was all about?” Beth asked as Brenda and Carolyn emerged into the main part of the salon. “I left my robe hanging in the changing room by the way, I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Brenda smiled. “I hope you enjoyed your first visit with us?”

“Oh I did!” Beth grinned. “Worried about Maddie ‘though.” She looked back out the window where the car was long gone, frowning a little. She knew it was strange to be worrying for the safety of a girl who was two weeks away from having her throat cut and her body cut into pieces ready to be cooked but she couldn’t help herself. Even meat-girls were entitled to live happy lives after all. That was part of why the Thomas family had given her the money to treat herself in her final week. 

“We all are.” Carolyn stepped closer and spoke softly. “I honestly don’t know what that phone call was about but I’ve never seen her more furious! And that’s saying something…” 

“You know, I don’t often say things like that, but I can’t help but wish someone would kidnap that little girl.” Brenda sighed. “Anything would be an improvement over that monstrous woman!” 

“I gave her my number and told her to call me.” Beth told the three ladies gathered around the desk. “I don’t know exactly what I can do to help but it might be good just for her to have someone to talk to, even if it is only for a week! Oh well,” she sighed and fixed her smile back in place. “I really did have a great time and can’t wait until my next appointment! See you in a few days!” She grinned at all of them and made her way out onto the street. 

On her way home, Beth stopped at the supermarket and stocked up on the kinds of foods a meat-girl like her should be eating in her last week before cooking. In truth, Beth felt a little disappointed that she had not known earlier and had more time to prepare her body and perfect her meat but she was determined to do the best she could with the time available to her. The troubling incident with Maddie’s mother had snapped her brain firmly back into reality but her body still had the lovely, relaxed, almost floating feeling from her treatments and it felt strange to be in a normal place doing normal things.

Of course, as soon as she got home her parents wanted to hear about everything that had happened, how she felt about being asked, what she had been doing since and what she planned to do with her final week. Preferring to keep some elements to herself, Beth summarised her day for them and explained about the diet she wanted to follow, pointing out the relevant pages in the guide which had remained rolled up in her jacket pocket and was looking a little dog-eared for the experience. She told them about the remaining treatments she had booked at the salon and how she had agreed to a special birthday sleep-over with the twins Friday night. 

Later that evening, after a light dinner consisting mostly of lightly-steamed vegetables, Beth lay on her bed flicking though the guides aimed at older and younger meat-girls and seeing where they differed from the one aimed at her age-group. For the most part, the difference seemed to be in the ages of the girls in the photographs and the style of language. The drawings and diagrams were a little different too with those in the guide for older girls looking like something that would be at home in a medical textbook whereas the one for small girls had illustrations that reminded her of the books about “Growing Up” she had been shown at school to prepare her and her classmates for puberty. There was maybe a little less emphasis on hair-removal for the youngest girls and the suggested exercises varied somewhat but the advice seemed more or less consistent which Beth found quite reassuring. 

Beth was half way though an article on the best exercises for toning meat, rather pleased to see that cycling was very close to the top of the list, when her phone buzzed. Picking it up, she saw that it was not a text but a contact request on an app popular mostly with pre-teens that she had downloaded out of curiosity and never really bothered with. The user requesting to message her was called MadMadz86 and she had a reasonable idea who that would be. She pressed the green icon to accept.

“Hey.” The message popped up on her screen. “Didn’t wanna call. Don’t want Mum knowing lol. She checks my phone but doesn’t know I have this – got it disguised as a game haha.” This was followed by an emoji with its finger to its lips and the word “SHHHH” in pink bubble-writing. 

“No worries” Beth messaged back, cringing slightly to see that her username was GinjaNinja82. “So what was up with your mum? She seemed pretty mad!”

“Her butcher bestie was on the news. Caught selling cheap imported meat from China as locally sourced (like me lol) so instead of bragging rights she’s now tied up in his shame.” Beth pondered what the issue with Chinese meat might be and why it was considered inferior? Maybe the diet the girls were raised on would change their flavour a little bit but surely not by much. She made a mental note to look it up after the conversation. 

“So now she has to find another butcher to sell you to?” She asked. “Sucks to be her I guess!”

“Yeah but as he did my grading, none of the good ones wanna touch my meat in case his bad reputation rubs off. She’s probably gonna just have to sell me direct to some restaurant or family. You don’t know anyone looking for a cute meat-girl do you?” She ended the message with an emoji with over-sized, fluttering eye-lashes. 

Beth felt so bad for Maddie. Being sold to the prestigious butcher seemed to be the only value her mother ever assigned her and, with that taken away, she was nothing more than a useless burden to her and the teenager was very worried that the youngster’s mother would take her anger and frustration out on her daughter. An idea occurred to her. 

“I might actually.” She replied, “You gonna be around for a bit? Need to make a call.” 

“Sure. What you got in mind?”

“I’ll let you know if it works out.” Beth sent the message then realised she was missing some pretty vital information. “What’s your mum’s name btw? And her phone number.” Molly supplied the requested information and Beth jotted it down on the receipt from the book shop. She then looked up the number of Mr and Mrs Thomas and gave them a call. 

It was Mr Thomas who answered. At first he was surprised to hear from Beth and worried that she might have changed her mind now that she’d had a little longer to reflect but she quickly assured him this was not the case and gave a brief overview of her time at the salon, thanking him very much for making it possible. 

She then asked to be put on speaker-phone so that Mrs Thomas would be able to hear as well, knowing that the twins would already be in bed, and explained Maddie’s predicament. 

“What did you say her mother’s name was?” Mrs Thomas asked. Beth told her. “Ah yes I thought so.” Beth did not have to see Mrs Thomas’ face to know the expression on it. “I do know her, very vaguely. Vile woman! And yes, that poor little girl of hers deserves so much better. Of course we’ll buy her!” Beth let out an audible sigh of happy relief. “Tell that little sweetie her mum can expect a call any minute now! At least that’s our Christmas plans sorted!” Mrs Thomas added with a chuckle, “But of course we’ll take her in until then. Bye for now, dear!” 

Happy to have found a solution to her friend’s issue, Beth went back into the app and saw that MadMadz86 was still showing as online.

“Hey! Want the bad news or the good news?”

“Umm… bad news I guess?” Maddie replied, followed with a worried emoji.

“Bad news is you’re gonna have to wait more than two weeks for your big day.” 

“Okay? What’s the good news?” 

“You’re gonna be Christmas dinner for the lovely family who are eating me on Saturday and they’ll take you in to live with them until then too! Want the even better news?”

“Oh wow awesome!” Maddie replied with an emoji with large, pulsing hearts for eyes, “Even better news? Go on?”

“It means that you’ll most likely be there on Saturday to watch me cook and maybe even get a slice of my juicy ass if you’re lucky!” She followed this up with a winking emoji that was also sticking out its tongue. Maddie replied with a string of three emojis – Shocked, delighted then drooling hungrily! “They’re gonna call your mum any minute.” 

“Wow thanks!” Maddie replied. “I hope she agrees!” 

While she waited to hear the outcome of the negotiations to buy Maddie, Beth looked up the issue with Chinese meat. China, it turned out, had been one of the very few countries not to temporarily ban cannibalism when there had been the big scandal a few years ago. This was largely because the state benefited from the practice so well financially. 

It had been a cultural issue in China for at least two centuries that boys were far more highly prized than girls which, in the past, had led to many baby girls being abandoned to die in rural areas or women pressured into dangerous, late-term selective abortions by their husbands. China’s orphanages had been filled to capacity with unwanted little girls, many of whom simply died and, of those who survived, many became prostitutes or “servants” to wealthy families who treated them as little more than slaves. The legalisation and acceptance of cannibalism around the world had, however, presented a new solution. 

The Chinese government mandated, in the first instance, that any girl, regardless of age, who had been in an orphanage for more than two years be slaughtered and her meat sold with the profit going to the state. At first, the sale had been restricted to home markets but, as time went on, trade deals had been struck and Chinese girl meat, frozen soon after slaughter and delivered under often inconsistent refrigeration, began to show up in less reputable dining establishments throughout the world, as well as in sausages and burgers sold to the public. Over time, as the supply of unwanted orphans was depleted, the government had begun offering small financial incentives for families who surrendered their daughters for the exported meat trade. This had, over time, led to women actually seeking to get pregnant with girls as often as possible – a total reversal of the situation only a few years previously. 

There was, as Beth had supposed for herself, nothing inherently inferior about the meat of Chinese girls. The issues came from the lack of quality control where the meat of a starving orphan who may well have died from some transferable illness was sold next to and at the same price as that of the well-raised, healthy daughter of a middle-class family. Of course the official publications from China showed happy, healthy meat-girls going as willingly to slaughter as any British or American girl, happy to have a role in supporting their beloved country and its government. Covert filming by journalists and activists, however, had told another story and even those who were not moved by pity at the way the girls were kept and slaughtered were given pause by the potential health risk Chinese meat posed. 

Although she had not quite finished the article when the message notification popped up at the top of her phone screen, Beth now had a fairly good idea about the issues surrounding Chinese meat and how a prestigious butcher being caught selling it would pretty much end his career and certainly lose him all his high-profile clients. The savings involved, she reasoned, must be really amazing for someone to be willing to take that risk! Oh well, it certainly seemed to have worked out for the best in Maddie’s case! She opened the message.

“SHE AGREED!” Maddie’s message was in all caps to express her excitement. “Call me Maddie the Christmas Turkey!” This was followed by happy emojis, a Christmas tree and a roast turkey followed by a pulsing heart. Before Beth could reply, another message came through. “I need to ask a favour. That okay?”

“Sure” Beth replied, adding a smiling emoji.

“She’s taking me to their house in the morning. I know this is your last week and I don’t wanna intrude on your time but is there any way you could be there? Might make things less awkward and easier to get to know them.”

“If they don’t mind, I’d be happy to.” Beth replied, truthfully. She had not really made any plans for the next day other than maybe taking her new books out into the woods within easy biking distance of her house and losing herself in them for a few hours but she could always do that afterwards. It would be great to see Maddie again and she was quite excited to tell the twins about the things she had done at the spa to make herself extra tasty for them!

“Thanks!” Maddie sent a string of hearts in various different colours. “You’re the best!”

The next morning came and, as she had arranged with Mr and Mrs Thomas, Beth biked round to their house a little after 9am, ready for the drop-off which had been arranged for 9.30. As a show of good faith, Mrs Thomas had transferred Maddie’s mother half the agreed amount the night before and had an envelope with the remainder ready to be handed over. This arrangement benefited both parties as it ensured that she would actually turn up and the deliver the girl as agreed but also meant that the self-obsessed woman could decide for herself just how much she would admit to selling Maddie for. If she wanted to brag about the premium price paid by her wealthy friends then she was well within her rights to do so but if she wanted to report the lower figure to the revenue services, there would be very little evidence to the contrary. 

As she had hoped, the twins were very excited to hear about Beth’s experiences of the day before and seemed to be looking forward more than ever to her meat! They were also, understandably, very excited to meet the girl would would be staying with them for a while, taking over some of the fun things Beth used to do with them, although she was still a little too young to look after them unsupervised and a new babysitter for the three of them would need to be found in due course. But while she was with them, at least, it would be a lot like having a new big sister and they could not wait to meet her. 

At almost exactly the arranged time, the familiar fancy car pulled up in front of the house and Maddie practically flew out of the back seat. The family and Beth, whom they considered close to family anyway, especially now, went to stand in the front door to greet the new arrival. Beth noticed that Mrs Thomas was carrying the envelope as if she was not too keen for Maddie’s mother to set foot in the house. 

Beth had not really been sure what to expect but she had certainly expected some display of emotion from a mother surrendering her daughter to people who planned to cook and eat her, yet she showed no more feeling in her extremely brief farewell hug to Maddie than if she had been dropping her at the park to meet friends. Fortunately, the young girl did not seem remotely bothered and looked as if she would be the happiest she had ever been once her selfish bitch of a mother was out of her life for good!

“We’re so happy to meet you!” Mrs Thomas gave Maddie a hug filled with far more genuine warmth than her mother’s final goodbye. The obnoxious woman had practically snatched the envelope out of Mr Thomas’s hand, made a show of ostentatiously counting it, even seeming a little disappointed that the full agree-upon amount was there giving her no excuse for a scene, and stalked back to her car, speeding off without a second glance at her daughter. Percy and Jennifer ran forward next and embraced her from either side.

“Are you our new sister?” Jennifer asked. “You’re very pretty!” 

“Thank you!” Maddie blushed a little, “I guess I am? For a few months at least?”

“Oh yes, we wanted to talk to you about that.” Mr Thomas pushed the door open and invited Maddie inside with everyone else filing in behind. Maddie looked confused but Beth couldn’t help grinning, knowing the nice surprise her little friend was about to get.

“What do you mean?” Maddie asked as they all made their way into the living room. “Do you want to cook me sooner? I guess it’s fine with me! You did buy me as meat after all, but we’d been talking about Christmas and I…” 

“Oh no, don’t worry!” Mrs Thomas smiled, “We wouldn’t spring something like that on you. Why don’t you sit down?” Maddie looked relieved and took a seat in the middle of the sofa. The twins immediately bundled in either side of her and Beth was able to squeeze in beside Jennifer. “See, Mr Thomas, James, and I, we talked it over last night and we know that your mother has been raising you as meat since you were a baby.” 

“Yeah, pretty much!” Maddie nodded with a resigned shrug.

“Well we understand it must be very difficult, under those circumstances, to think of your future any other way. You’ve been told you were going to be probably since before you could talk.” Maddie nodded again, still a little confused but certainly feeling more relaxed. “Well we thought… James?”

“We don’t think that’s very fair.” Mr Thomas joined in with a smile every bit as warm as his wife’s. “So here’s what we want to suggest. Christmas is a few months away yet and if, closer to the time, you feel like you want to be our Christmas dinner then I’m sure you’ll be absolutely delicious and we’ll enjoy you very much. However, if you feel like you don’t want to, then that’s more than okay too! We have plenty of space for another daughter, in our house and in our hearts, and you’re welcome to stay for as long as you want to!”

“Wow!” Maddie didn’t know what to say. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes. It was not that she did not want to be eaten – as the Thomases had correctly guessed, she’d been so used to the idea that she didn’t really have an opinion about it any more, it was simply something that was going to happen. What was moving her so much was the fact that they were prepared to give her the choice, to put her destiny back into her own hands. The young girl could honestly not remember a time when she had been allowed to make a decision for herself, even down to what clothes she was going to wear that day.

“We can even get you de-registered if you like.” Mrs Thomas continued, “This afternoon, if you want to! Just so you know that we’re serious. If, come December, you feel like being our turkey, it’s a simple matter to register you again but in the mean time you’d be a regular girl. Of course you’d probably have to start going to school!” She gave a cheeky smile. Maddie realised she wouldn’t mind this at all! She had not been to any sort of school or even club with other children since she turned six and really missed it. 

“Don’t think it has to be a once-and-for-all choice either.” explained Mr Thomas. “Let’s suppose you decide you don’t want to be cooked this Christmas but in a few years, when your body is a bit more mature, like Beth here, you feel like you want to volunteer your meat, that will be absolutely fine. It will be just as fine if you never ever want to be cooked and decide to grow up and live your life. The choice really is totally yours, and will be forever. We promise!” Maddie couldn’t contain herself any more. She leapt forward off the sofa, practically launching herself through the air at Mr Thomas, hugging him so tightly he could barely breath, before leaping from him to Mrs Thomas and hugging her equally tightly. Her tears were flowing freely now, as were Mr and Mrs Thomas’. Watching the scene, Beth couldn’t help joining in.

“What’s the matter?” Jennifer asked softly, her little face full of concern. “Are you sad?”

“No, I’m crying because my friend is so happy!” Beth explained, smiling and wiping away the tears to show the little girl that all was well. “What about you? Are you happy to have a new sister?” Jennifer nodded very enthusiastically, as did Percy. 

“Maybe I should leave you all to it?” Beth suggested gently, standing up and stretching her arms behind her head. “Let you all get to know each other a bit better? Do the grand tour and that sort of thing?” The parents smiled at her but Maddie, who was sat on Mrs Thomas’ lap, suddenly sat bolt upright, her eyes wide.

“Hey, even if I’m not sure about being cooked, can I still go to the salon with Beth?”

“Yes!” Mrs Thomas smiled, “Of course you can! If that’s okay with Beth, of course?”

“Oh yeah!” Beth grinned, “It was so much more fun having company and I bet the ladies there will be so happy to hear about what’s happened for you! I know they were as worried as I was the way your mu…” she caught herself, Mrs Thomas was Maddie’s mum now and she didn’t really want to remind her two much of the horrible woman she had finally managed to escape, “The way that woman was carrying on! Maybe more, even, as it sounded like they’ve known you for years?”

“Oh thank you!” Maddie flung her arms around her new mother once more and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, something she had seen other children do with their parents but her old mother had always discouraged in case it smudged her makeup! 

“That can be your first job as a member of the family!” Mrs Thomas suggested, winking over Maddie’s shoulder at Beth, “Since you’re the expert and all! Keep and eye on our prize piggy and make sure she’s all ready for Saturday!” 

“Yeah!” Beth grinned as Maddie turned to look at her, “Then you can help prep and cook me at the party. If anyone knows how to make sure a meat-girl is as delicious as she can possibly be, it’s you!” 

“Awesome!” Maddie grinned, her tear-stained cheeks bulging outwards appealingly, “It’s a deal!”

Beth had not stayed too much longer that Sunday, although the family had invited her to stay for lunch. It was not that she didn’t enjoy being there – it really was a lovely environment full of happiness and love but she wanted to give Maddie the opportunity to settle into her new home with her new family and to understand that she was there on her own merit, so to speak, rather than simply as “Beth’s friend”. 

As she cycled to her secluded spot in the woods where she planned to sit in the sun and read, the teenager kicked herself for forgetting again to ask how she was going to be cooked! Not that it mattered too much. If nobody had told her by the time she showed up to babysit on Thursday she could ask then. As she turned her bike off the road and down the track through the trees, Beth pondered if there was any way she would really not want to be cooked.

A big stew pot didn’t sound too bad. It would probably feel like having a very hot bath that got hotter and hotter until she passed out. She wondered if the boiling water would scald her skin while she was still conscious or whether she would pass out first? Still, she didn’t think being boiled would really do justice to her meat – it was really something, in her opinion anyway, for smaller, skinny girls who wanted to get cooked with their friends but didn’t have a lot of meat on them. Besides, there was something inherently silly about the stew pot – if she found herself in one, she didn’t think she’d be able to shake the feeling of being in a Bugs Bunny cartoon! 

What other common methods of cooking were there? Well there was the oven of course. She didn’t think that would be too bad and Maddie certainly seemed keen but while the Thomas’s had a fairly large oven in the kitchen that she could probably fit inside, it would be quite a tight squeeze. It would be okay for Maddie if she did end up wanting to be Christmas dinner, although Beth suspected she would not once she found out how nice it is to live with a loving, supportive family. The younger girl would want to be cooked one day, she was fairly sure of that, but probably not for a couple of years. After all, hadn’t she expressed a desire to grow some breasts of her own before becoming meat and that would take at least a year or two. The weather was so nice, Beth reminded herself, that they were sure to want to cook her outside in some way so the oven was probably out.

But what did that leave? She really hoped that she would be alive at the start of the cooking at least although, if her little friends wanted to have her cut up she wouldn’t refuse – it was their birthday dinner after all and she wanted them to have whatever they wanted! But what if they didn’t want to kill her first? She had heard some stories about girls that were presented alive to the diners who were invited to cut pieces off their bodies to put on a grill. That did sound very painful, even if she was somewhat drugged first, and it was definitely something she would not choose for herself but would she really refuse if that’s what the twins asked for? She’d have to have a hard think about it, for sure, but deep down she was fairly sure that she would give them whatever they wanted. 

All in all, however, Beth was hoping to be cooked on a spit. It was the method her mind kept wandering back to and it definitely sounded the most fun. Although she was a little embarrassed to admit it, the teenager believed that she would look pretty sexy with her young body oiled up and turning over the glowing coals. 

It did not take too long to reach her favourite spot in the woods, a little way off the path where she could be sure of privacy. A tree which had fallen many years ago provided both a place to lean her bike and something for her to lean against as she stretched her legs out on the dry, leafy ground. Wanting to enjoy the feeling of the sun on her skin, she pulled off her trainers and socks and rolled up her jeans to just below the knee then took off her outer shirt, considering that her spaghetti-strap vest would be more than enough. 

Having made herself comfortable, Beth opened her bag and pulled out the two books she had brought with her. For as long as she had been able to read for herself, she had liked to have at least two books on the go at any one time – one fiction and the other factual. To this end, she had brought with her the sci-fi novel she had started over her burger the day before and the biography of Sidney Roebuck. It was to this that she turned first. 

As she sat under the warm summer sun, Beth lost herself in the book. She had known about Sidney as a historical figure for most of her life and was of course perfectly familiar with the chain of family restaurants named after her. She also vaguely remembered seeing some of a documentary about her a few years ago, something that her mum was watching, but it had not grabbed her interest especially.

Now, however, she consumed the girl’s story with a distinct relish, finding herself relating so strongly to this remarkable young girl who had lived and died on another continent when her grandma was a little girl, feeling, as she often did, a bond of friendship forming with the personality who leapt out at her from the pages of the book.

Beth was pulled back to reality when her phone started to buzz. She had turned off the ringer so as not to disturb the tranquillity of the secluded woodland but left the vibrate function active in case anyone was trying to get hold of her. It took her a few moments to remember where her phone was as she had left it in the pocket of the over-shirt that she had taken off but, quickly enough, she found it and checked to see who was calling. To her surprise, it was Maddie! 

“Hey Turkey-girl!” she answered the phone cheekily. 

“Gobble Gobble!” Maddie replied with a giggle before asking in a slightly more serious, almost worried tone, “Hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Nah,” Beth assured her with a smile that carried audibly in her voice, “just reading and enjoying the sun. How are you doing? Settling in okay?” 

“Yeah it’s so nice here!” the younger girl enthused, “But I have a favour to ask, if you don’t mind? I really don’t want to intrude on your personal time!” 

“No worries,” Beth smiled again, “you know I’ve got those appointments on Wednesday and Friday, Wednesday evening my parents are taking me out to dinner as a, you know, a sort of goodbye party. I’m babysitting the twins on Thursday then staying over Friday but otherwise I’ve not got a whole lot of plans other than chilling and enjoying my books. Hey!” A thought occurred to her that made her laugh. “I guess that means I’m babysitting you too, huh? Not gonna give me too much hassle I hope?”

“Ha!” Maddie laughed, “Well I guess that depends what you say to my favour!”

“Go on?” Beth asked, intrigued. “Just remember you can’t eat me. Somebody’s already called dibs!”

“Well damn!” laughed Maddie, “There go my dinner plans! Oh well. Maybe instead you’d come shopping with me tomorrow? My… well, you know who, only let me bring like a handful of clothes. I think she wants to sell all my designer stuff. Not that I care much about it but, unless I’m gonna become a nudist for the next few months I’m going to need some more clothes.”

“Yeah that might be a little awkward!” Beth agreed with a chuckle.

“Well,” continued Maddie with obvious enthusiasm, “Mummy and Daddy have given me some allowance, I’ve never had that before! And said that I can go pick out my own new clothes but as I’ve never done that before, I was kinda hoping you’d come with me?” 

Two things about this request from her new friend really struck Beth. The first was how quickly and enthusiastically she seemed to have taken to calling her adoptive parents, or new owners, depending on how you looked at it, “Mummy and Daddy”. She clearly already felt more loved on her first day as part of the Thomas family than she ever had in her life up to that point. It also made her sad that she had never been given an allowance or trusted to pick out her own clothes before. She supposed that her mother must have had such a tight control over everything to do with her life and body that she selected all her daughter’s outfits for her. Beth, who had been pretty much allowed to define her own look since she was five or six, was delighted to help Maddie get a taste of being a normal kid for once!

“Of course I’ll come!” She agreed happily. “I don’t suppose you have a bike, do you?”

“No,” Maddie conceded, “all the ones here are either too big or too small for me. They said they’ll get me once but I don’t think that will happen before tomorrow. Mummy says if you come over about eleven she can drive us into town and drop us off, would that be okay?” 

“Sure!”Beth smiled again, already looking forward to the outing. “See you tomorrow!” 

The sun was getting quite a lot warmer and the jeans Beth had decided to put on that morning were feeling too hot and restrictive. Making a mental note to wear shorts the next day, the teen listened carefully for a few moments to see if there were any signs of others near by then slipped her jeans off completely, followed by her vest and spent the next three hours or so finishing the book dressed in nothing but her bra and panties, which, as normal, did not match.

Once or twice she considered shedding the underwear too and enjoying the sun against her naked body but thought better of it. There was no law against it as such, she was a registered meat-girl after all, but she was still technically in a public place and didn’t want to attract the wrong kind of attention should anyone happen to pass by. These thoughts got her to wondering… Would she be expected to spend the whole party naked until it was time to start cooking or would she be allowed to wear some sort of light clothing? Just how far into the party would she be prepped and cooked? She hoped at least it would not be before the guests arrived and she would get a chance to meet the other children and their families who would be enjoying her meat.

Once she felt she had read enough, Beth pulled her jeans back on but didn’t bother with any top other than her bra. It was less revealing than some bikini tops after all and nobody would think much of it on such a very hot day. After shoving the unneeded clothing into her bag on top of the books, she rode her bike down towards the river where she took a little stroll before cycling home to spend some time with her parents.

The next morning, at the agreed-upon time, she biked over to the Thomas’s house, this time wearing denim shorts and a vest top – an outfit far more suited to what was apparently the hottest day of the year so far. Leaning her bike against the garden wall as she always did and adjusting her backpack on her shoulder, Beth walked up the garden path and rang the door bell. 

“Oh, hello dear!” Mrs Thomas smiled warmly as she answered the door. “The others are in the garden. Do come through, we have a bit of a surprise for you!” Setting her backpack down on the bottom stair as she often did, Beth followed Mrs Thomas through the kitchen into the back garden where a fairly large inflatable pool had been set up on the patio. Maddie was playing in the refreshing water with the twins and, to her surprise, all three were completely nude! She noticed two soggy, brightly-coloured bundles on the ground which she recognised as the twins’ swimsuits.

“Oh!” Mrs Thomas laughed. “I’d almost forgotten. They wanted Maddie to go in the pool with them but she didn’t have a costume so I said if she didn’t mind then it was fine to go in with nothing on and then the twins insisted that if Maddie didn’t have to wear a swimsuit then neither did they so I ended up with a garden full of skinny-dippers!” Beth could not help but laugh but also felt happy seeing the relaxed and contented way her friend was playing with the smaller children, reminding her that, for all her sophistication, Maddie was not really all that much older than them and was probably experiencing for the very first time how it felt to be a child, part of a normal, loving family.

“Children!” Mrs Thomas called out, “We have a visitor!” The twins waved happily to their friend while Maddie climbed out of the pool and came to meet her, wringing the water out her long, dark hair as she crossed the patio. When she was close enough, she launched herself at Beth and gave her the tightest hug the teenager could ever remember receiving. She did not mind one bit about the pool water soaking the front of her clothes, it was so warm that she would be dry in no time. In fact, as she hugged the naked young girl back, she realised that she was already mostly dry herself.

“Don’t worry!” Mrs Thomas laughed, “That wasn’t the surprise! We thought you’d like to see this!” She pointed beyond the pool to something Beth had not noticed at first. It was some sort of long, fairly low structure covered over with tarpaulin. 

“Oh this is so cool!” Maddie enthused, grabbing her hand and tugging so the older girl would follow her. “You have really got to see this! You’re gonna go nuts!” As she laughingly allowed herself to be led by the naked little girl who somehow already seemed a lot younger than she had upon their first meeting, now, Beth presumed, that she was free of the burden of her monstrous mother and free to be a proper little girl, the teenager noticed that the twins had made their way to the far side of the pool so that they would be close by to watch her reaction when whatever it was under the cover was revealed. 

“Ta-da!” Maddie and Mrs Thomas each took hold of the tarpaulin and pulled it off in one swift motion revealing the mysterious object beneath. “Well?” Maddie asked, grinning broadly while she posed next to it like a magician’s assistant, minus the spangly leotard, “What do you think?” 

Gasping in awe and delight, it took a few moments for Beth to find any words but the expression on her face left the family in no doubt that she was very pleased indeed with what she saw. 

“It got delivered first thing this morning!” Maddie explained with gushing enthusiasm, “The man helped Daddy put it together before he went to work so that we could show it to you when you came over today!”

“We helped too!” Percy reminded her rather insistently, leaning over the side of the pool and reminding Beth quite a lot of the grumpy old men who sat in a box and insulted the Muppets during their show. 

What had been revealed and what Beth was now looking at with wide, excited eyes, was a long, sharp spit mounted above a sort of trough where she supposed the coals were supposed to go and fixed at each end into mounts which looked as if they contained some sort of mechanism to turn it. It was thick, very sharp-looking and very shiny! Beth could not help but imagine herself mounted on it, turning slowly as he pale skin turned a delicious golden brown and, just as she had explained to the children on Saturday while they inspected her body, she could feel herself self-lubricating down below in anticipation!

“See?” Maddie grinned, delighted for her friend. “You’re getting your wish!”

“Wow!” Beth spoke finally, “It’s.. I don’t know how to… Thank you!” She swung around and gave Mrs Thomas a hug almost as tight as the one Maddie had given her. “It’s perfect! I know we hadn’t really discussed it but I’d been thinking about all the different ways you might cook me and this is really what I was hoping for!”

“We thought so from what you said on Saturday.” Mrs Thomas returned the hug and gave her an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. “I’m really glad you like it! Now,” she turned to Maddie and the twins, “you need to put clothes on if we’re going to drive into town. Don’t worry,” she assured the older girls, “we won’t be hanging around with you. I’m taking them to the soft-play centre and drop you two off on the way. We’ll be having lunch there,” she explained to Beth as the three naked youngsters ran inside to dry off and get dressed, relieved that Maddie would be able to help them a bit so she was free to chat to their guest, “do you think if I give you some money, you can find something for you and Maddie to eat? Whatever you fancy!” Before she could protest that they had already given her more than enough money, Mrs Thomas had thrust a note into her hand. Knowing that they could more than afford it, Beth decided to to complain and simply smiled as she put it carefully into her wallet.

“I’m sure I can!” she replied with a grin, thinking of something Maddie might enjoy now that she was free from her mother’s diet regime and has several months before there was even the possibility of her becoming meat herself. “I did want to ask you something.” She ventured, a little timidly.

“Oh, dear?” Mrs Thomas replied in a kind voice. “What’s that?”

“On Saturday, at the party,” Beth began, “do you need me to be naked the whole time or just when I’m being cooked?”

“Well it would be nice if people got to have a bit of a look at you before the cooking,” Mrs Thomas replied cautiously with a smile, “but you certainly don’t need to spend the whole time naked if you don’t want to. We just ask,” she continued, making it clear to Beth that this was a topic that had already been discussed in the planning stages and would have been brought up to her sooner or later if she had not done so herself, “that you don’t wear anything tight, with elastic or straps or anything that would leave marks on your skin. You want your meat to look perfect in the photographs, don’t you?” She smiled again. Beth had not really thought about there being photographs but it made perfect sense that there would be some.

“So if I can find something loose today while I’m out with Maddie,” Beth clarified, “it would be okay to wear it on Saturday? At the start anyway?” 

“Of course!” Mrs Thomas smiled and hugged her again. “Ah!” She grinned as Maddie emerged at the patio doors, fully dressed with a slightly bedraggled but presentable twin holding each hand, “Here they are now! Time to go!”

The twins were a little disappointed to learn that they would not be joining the older girls on their shopping trip but the excitement at the promise of the soft play centre soon made up for it! At their request, Beth sat in the back of the car, squeezed in between them, while Maddie rode in the front passenger seat because, as they explained, they were going to have lots more car rides with Maddie and Beth would be gone after Saturday so they wanted to spend time with her while they could.

Although Mrs Thomas was worried this request might make Maddie feel excluded, she seemed to have no issue with the idea and was, indeed, just excited to be going on an outing with anyone other than who she liked to think of as her ex-mother! Something about the frankness of the twins’ words had, however, troubled Beth a little. She knew in her head that agreeing to be cooked and eaten meant the end of her life and that the next few days were the last she had to live but hearing it said out loud that after Saturday she would be gone really brought it home to her. It was true – if anything of her was left after Saturday it would be leftovers in the fridge and bones to maybe be ground up for fertilizer. She herself would be gone! 

The realisation did not trouble her enough to give her second thoughts about the agreement – seeing how excited the twins were to eat her was more than enough to push aside any lingering doubts, but she could not help being a little quiet on the journey into town.

Soon enough, however, Mrs Thomas pulled the car into the drop-off point outside the main mall and gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek while Jennifer hopped out of the car to let Beth out. 

“See you later, girls!” Mrs Thomas waved to the girls as she drove off to give the twins their promised treat. 

“So?” Beth asked her young companion with a relaxed smile, “Where do you want to look first?”

“I… actually don’t know.” Maddie admitted a little hesitantly. “We always had to go to this fancy boutique run by one of Mu… one of HER friends!” She practically spat this last comment. “I think she gave her a discount so she could dress me up like some doll in designer gear without actually having to pay what people think she paid!” She rolled her eyes. “So yeah,” she sighed, “I don’t really know where normal girls get their clothes?”

“Well I can show you where I get mine.” Beth smiled, feeling both sorry for her young friend and incredibly grateful that the Thomas’s had taken her in. “I don’t know if it will be your sort of thing but they do quite a lot of different things so I expect you’ll be able to find something.” 

Inside the mall, it was quite charming to see the wide-eyed way Maddie looked around her, remarking and exclaiming about all the things she saw – the regular shopping mall seemed to hold as much wonder for her as Disneyland did to a child half her age. It seemed she really had been incredibly sheltered during what should have been her formative years and Beth was determined to make sure she had a good day.

“Here we are!” Beth announced with a rather theatrical flair as they arrived outside the clothing store where she liked to get her own clothes. They were not exactly of the highest quality but cheap and comfy and in a wide variety of styles so she could always find something there that she liked, whatever the time of year. 

As she followed the excited youngster as she ran around the store, grabbing this and that from the pegs to try on, Beth imagined that she was getting a taste of what parenthood would be like, something she knew that she would never experience for real. To her surprise, although she was dressed in tight black leggings and a tight crop-top that was little more than a sports-bra, the kind of top a girl might wear for gymnastics of dance class and which showed off her toned tummy to great advantage, the clothes that Maddie were picking were far more conservative, innocent and on the younger-looking side of clothes aimed at her age-group rather than the more mature, older teen style her mother had dressed her in. 

“I think I’m going to wear this to the party!” Maddie informed the older girl excitedly, holding up a yellow and white checked summer dress. It certainly did look very pretty. “Are you going to get a new outfit too or are you going to be naked the whole time?” She asked this question quite loudly, making Beth feel a little self-conscious but a quick glance about at the other shoppers within earshot convinced her that, if they had heard, they didn’t care. 

“I was thinking of getting something loose I could wear at first at least,” Beth explained, “something that would leave any pressure marks on my skin. Maybe like a long t-shirt or something?”

“Let’s find you something!” Maddie grinned, “My treat! I insist!”

“Oh you really don’t need to...” Beth began to protest, thinking of the fairly thick wad of cash she still had left with only a few days left to spend. But the younger girl had made up her mind.

“No arguing!” She told her firmly. “You’ve done way more for me than I could ever make up to you so let me do this!” 

“Okay!” Beth grinned, realising that this was important to her young friend. Any money that was left after her final spa treatment on Friday, she decided, she could use to buy birthday presents for the twins before heading over for the sleepover and maybe find some game they could all play together that evening. Most likely, she thought to herself, Maddie would be coming to her appointment with her and would, based on her reactions to the mall so far, really enjoy a visit to the toy store!

With Maddie’s arms practically over-flowing with potential new outfits to try on, the girls made their way over to the teen section where Beth began to browse the dresses and t-shirts before her eye alighted on something that made her gasp. It had not occurred to her to look in the underwear and nightwear section but she found herself drawn to a short, satin kimono-style dressing gown in a very pale creamy orange colour that she knew would go great with her hair. On the front, where pockets might be on a man’s shirt, were embroidered oriental patterns depicting birds and flowers with a much larger one on the back that looked like a heavily stylised tree. 

“This is perfect!” She enthused, quickly searching the rack for one in her size, taking it down and holding it up against herself. It hung to just above her knee. “It will be so comfy against my bare skin because that’s what it’s meant for, it covers enough that I won’t feel like I’m totally on display, until I’m supposed to be that is, and it won’t leave any marks!”

“It’s gorgeous!” Maddie agreed. “It really suits you! Come on!” She grinned excitedly. “Let’s go try stuff on!”

The polite but no-nonsense woman supervising the fitting room explained that store policy only allowed four items to be taken in at a time so Beth agreed to wait on the sofa at the end with the rest of Maddie’s pile, along with a bored-looking man she took to be someone’s husband and an older lady who also had a pile of children’s clothes next to her. 

It was not long before the man’s wife emerged, tutting about how the sizes in that shop were never consistent and handing the skirt she had been trying on to the assistant before the pair of them wandered off, much, judging by the look on his face, to the husband’s relief. Two or three minutes later, Maddie emerged wearing a pair of bell-bottom jeans with embroidered flowers around the cuff and a white gypsy top. 

“What do you think?” she asked with a grin. 

“Looks great!” Beth enthused, thinking how much happier she looked and somehow more herself than in the tight, designer gear she had worn leaving the salon. “So those go on the Yes pile?”

“Definitely!” Maddie gave a little twirl, delighted that somebody was interested in seeing her show off in clothes, especially clothes she had picked for herself, valuing her as a girl rather than wanting her to be naked so they could examine her meat. “Next outfit!” She giggled and disappeared back into her cubical. 

“She’s very pretty.” The lady next to her turned and smiled. “Is she your sister?” The asked this a little uncertainly, noticing the very different colouring of the two girls. The age gap seemed just a little too large for them to simply be friends and, while it would not be impossible for a girl of Beth’s age to have a daughter, she could certainly not be as old as Maddie. 

“A family I babysit for just adopted her,” Beth smiled at the kindly grandmother, feeling like the full details of the situation were not necessary for sharing, “and she needed some new clothes so I’ve brought her to pick some out.”

“Oh that’s very sweet!” the older lady beamed. “I’m here with my grandson. Actually, I wonder what’s taking him so long?” As if on cue, a chubby boy of around five or six emerged from one of the other cubicles fussing with the buttons on his shirt. With an affectionate and indulgent tut, his grandmother knelt down in front of him and adjusted them so they lined up properly. “There!” She turned him around so that he could see himself in the large mirror at the end of the room. “Very smart!” The boy seemed happy at this praise and gave his grandmother a big kiss on the cheek. “Go on, go put your normal clothes back on and we can pay for these.” She smiled warmly at the little boy as he disappeared back into the cubical. 

“He’s been invited to a party at quite a fancy house on Saturday,” the older lady explained as she resumed her seat next to Beth, “and his mum asked me to find him something smart to wear. What is it, dear?” she asked, seeing the surprise on Beth’s face. 

“Oh, nothing!” Beth lied quickly, not really wanting to have that particular conversation but wondering, and finding it very likely, that the party at a fancy house to which the little boy had been invited was the very one where she was to be cooked and served! She doubted he would recognise her if that was the case as he had barely glanced in her direction but she was certainly intrigued to see if she would recognise him among the twins’ party guests on Saturday! 

Clearly taking the shirt off was much easier than putting it on and the little boy was soon back, dressed in ordinary shorts and a t-shirt with a popular cartoon character on it, carrying the fancy party clothes in an untidy bundle. With more indulgent fussing and tutting, the lady took them from him and folded them slightly neater, ready to be carried to the counter and paid for. 

“Have fun picking out new outfits for your friend!” the lady smiled as she collected up the other garments from beside her on the sofa.

“Thanks!” Beth smiled, “And enjoy your party!” she called to the little boy who turned and grinned at her happily, waving with one hand and holding tightly onto his grandmother’s with the other. Just then, Maddie emerged from her own cubical again, this time wearing the dress she had picked out for the party. “Wow!” Beth exclaimed as Maddie gave a little twirl then a curtsey. “That looks great on you!”

“Thanks!” Maddie grinned. “I tried on the other stuff too and it all fits but I wanted you to see this!”

“Guess you’re better at this shopping business than you realised, huh?” laughed Beth.

“Must be!” Maddie replied with a giggle. “Are you going to try yours on?” 

“This?” Beth held up the robe. “It’s pretty loose but I can try it on right here!” She stood up and slipped it on over her t-shirt. “See? Fits good!” 

“Yeah but that’s not how you’re going to wear it!” Maddie reminded her, teasingly. “Give me a minute to change back so I can wait out here with the shopping then I dare you to try it on properly then come out here and show me!”

“Try it on properly?” Beth was puzzled. “What do you… Oooh!” Seeing the younger girl’s cheeky grin made her understand. With a shrug and a laugh, Beth agreed. After all, she reasoned, she was going to be wearing nothing but the robe at the party in front of mostly strangers, before taking it off and showing off her completely naked body, of course, so why not get some practice? Maddie happily skipped off back to the cubical to change back into the clothes she had come in and in no time at all was back, wearing her own leggings and crop-top.

“Your turn!” She grinned. Chuckling a little to herself, Beth laid the satin robe over her arm and walked over to the cubical that Maddie had just vacated. “Properly, remember!” the pretty little blonde called after her with a giggle. Beth laughed, shook her head and assured the younger girl that she would not cheat!

In many ways, the changing cubical made Beth feel as if she was back at the salon, except that she was in a store full of fully-dressed people going about their business and where nudity was far less commonplace! Still, she reminded herself, it’s not as if she was going to go strutting around the mall in her birthday suit!

Quickly, the amused and excited teen pulled her t-shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. It felt funny to be exposing her chest even ‘though she was in a private cubical but then it was not as if she had never tried on a bra or a bikini in a store before. Next, she undid the button on her denim shorts and hooked her thumbs into the elastic of her panties too, pulling both down in a single motion.

“Oops!” she giggled, “Almost forgot!” Sitting down otherwise naked on the little bench, she quickly untied the laces of her tennis shoes and pulled them off along with the ankle socks that may once have been white. Next, she stood and slipped the robe on, finding that it hung a little higher than she had thought because it was pushed out a little by her butt and hips but could still be regarded as decent. Wrapping one side fairly tightly over the other, she tied the cord which was made from the same satin as the gown itself and flipped her thick ponytail out. The fabric was quite thin and, where her perky nipples pushed against it, she was sure that she could see a little pink showing through the creamy orange and she felt a little self-conscious about stepping out into the public area where anyone could be but a dare was a dare and, after all, it was good practice for the party!

Taking a deep breath, Beth stepped out into the area between the cubicles. To her great relief, there was nobody there except for Maddie and the attendant.

“Wooh!” Maddie clapped and whistled, “Looking good! How does it feel?” 

“Actually pretty good!” Beth grinned, giving a twirl but taking care not to spin too fast lest the bottom of the robe flare out exposing far more than she intended to! “It’s so soft and feels really nice against my skin!” 

“You look really hot!” Maddie enthused. “Bet the dads at the party are going to be checking you out even more in that then when you’re naked!” 

“Well I don’t know about that!” Beth laughed, glancing a little nervously over at the attendant who was smirking a little but made no other comment. “But I admit I do feel pretty yummy in this!”

“The rest of us think you look yummier without it!” Maddie practically fell over laughing at her own joke. “But yeah! You look great! It’s perfect!” Relaxing a little, Beth turned to look at herself in the large mirror and had to admit she liked what she saw. The thin robe was both modestly concealing and somehow teasingly revealing. It was clearly meant to be worn in the home and not in public and certainly, under any other circumstances, she would not have dreamed of doing so unless it was over a swimsuit or something but then Saturday’s party was hardly normal circumstances and indulging in any modesty at all was, she had to admit to herself, a little silly. Even so, she would be glad of the slight privacy accorded by the robe. 

“So can I put my clothes back on now?” she asked Maddie, teasingly. 

“Sure!” the younger girl laughed. “I’m getting hungry anyway! Can you think of a good place to get some lunch?” 

“You know,” Beth grinned, imagining how Maddie might react to one of the deluxe burgers she personally loved so much after years of her mother’s strict meat-girl-approved diet, “I think I know just the place!”

“Oh wow, are you sure?” Maddie asked, wide-eyed as they came to the door of the fast food restaurant Beth had recommended. “She would never let me eat this stuff, even before she got me registered. Back when I still had friends, the first year or so since she took me out of school, if any of my friends were having a party here she made me say no and, since most of the parties were here, that’s how most of my friendships ended.” She looked very sad at this memory. “You can only say no so many times before people stop inviting you, y’know?” 

“I’m sorry.” Beth put her arm around the younger girl and hugged her tight as best she could with her other hand clasping half the shopping bags filled with Maddie’s new wardrobe which included a surprisingly modest swimsuit with a picture of a mermaid on the front and a very cute pair of unicorn pyjamas. The young girl was clearly relishing the opportunity to be a kid for a change. In not too many years, if she lived that long, she would be wanting to go back to teenage and more mature fashions but for now she really wanted to be a child. “But you’re not on any special meat-girl diet now and, even if you do decide you want to be cooked, it won’t be for months yet so today you can eat what you like! Just promise me one thing, ‘though?” She tried to sound strict but the sparkle in her eye gave her away, just as it always did if she had to tell the twins off while she was watching them.

“What’s that?” Maddie asked with curiosity.

“Promise me you’ll eat your dinner tonight! I don’t want to get in trouble!” 

“Of course!” the younger girl chuckled. “Wouldn’t want you getting in trouble with Mummy and Daddy! They might wait until the weekend then kill you or something!”

“Yeah!” Beth laughed and stuck out her tongue. “Imagine that, huh?” She pushed open the door of the restaurant and followed Maddie inside. “Go on!” She grinned. “Order whatever you like!” Maddie stood silently for a few moments, looking in awe at the illuminated menu boards above the counter before replying. 

“I don’t know what’s good.” She admitted finally and Beth realised this made sense if she had never been allowed to eat in such a place before. “You pick!” This was a task that teenager felt more than equal to and stepped up to the cashier with great confidence. 

“Hi!” The young woman behind the counter smiled. “What can I get you?” Beth ordered Maddie one of her favourite burgers with a portion of chicken nuggets and one of cheese bites along with the biggest portion of fries they offered and a Coke to wash it all down. For a moment she contemplated ordering the same for herself but she had been doing so well sticking to her “Eat to be Eaten” diet that she knew she would feel bad if she indulged. Instead she ordered herself a grilled chicken wrap – it wasn’t exactly the special burger but she knew it would be tasty none the less. She did, however, allow herself the luxury of a Coke as she had never really liked the taste of any of the diet options.

As she sat opposite her new friend, Beth realised just how much pleasure it was possible to derive from watching someone else enjoying themselves. For Maddie, having lived such a sheltered life until a few short days earlier, every bite of the fast food was a revelation.

“Hope you enjoy me as much as you’re enjoying that burger!” Beth laughed, setting down the empty cardboard sleeve of her wrap.

“Depends!” Maddie teased. “Are you going to be topped with cheese and bacon?” Both girls laughed together and Beth sat happily sipping her drink and watching the younger girl polish off the mountain of food. Of course she insisted she still had room for icecream afterwards and Beth decided there would be no harm in her having one too.

The next day passed fairly uneventfully for Beth, apart from the hints that her parents kept dropping about where they were taking her for their final meal out together the following evening. To her frustration, all they would say was that it was “fitting” and “seemed like the right place under the circumstances” but for the life of her she could not work out what they were meaning and, however much she wheedled and probed, they would say no more. 

When Wednesday morning came and she called by the Thomas’ house to collect Maddie on her way to the salon as she had promised that she would, she was pleased to see that she now had a bike of her own so they could ride into town together. While she waited for her friend to get ready, Beth could not help asking if it was okay to go into the garden and take another look at the spit. She found the rather grim device strangely fascinating and, as she stood alone gazing at it and imagining how she would look impaled and mounted upon it in a few days’ time, she began to feel again the self-lubrication that she had informed Percy was part of the cooking process. 

“You can’t go on it yet!” said a cheeky voice from behind her. Beth turned around to see Maddie in one of her new outfits, stood with one hand on her hip and the other resting on her new, shiny purple bike. “If you got cooked today you’d go cold by Saturday and if we just stick you on it now and wait until Saturday to cook you, you might get kinda bored!” 

“I know!” Beth laughed. “It’s just, well… you know!” 

“I think so!” giggled Maddie, strapping on her bike safety helmet, the colour of which exactly matched her bike. Although she didn’t usually bother with one herself, Beth was very pleased to see that Maddie had been bought a helmet as well as the bike. Although she insisted she could ride, she had a lot less experience of being out on the road and it showed that her new family were serious about taking care of her. 

The staff at the Salon were a little surprised to see Maddie, almost not recognising her at first in her far more age-appropriate clothing than what they were used to. They were very excited and happy to hear her news about being taken in by the Thomas’s. There was not a single one of them who was unhappy to hear that the delightful little girl they had all grown so fond of was finally free of her self-indulgent bitch of a mother!

The treatment program was much the same as Beth’s first visit, except instead of the hair-removal bath it began with a short soak in the same flavour-enhancing liquid that the towels in the sauna would be impregnated with. Then followed the tenderising massage which didn’t feel to Beth to be quite so painful as before but whether that was because the worst knots and tensions had already been pummeled out of her muscles and had not had much time to re-form or simply because she was better prepared this time and knew what to expect, she could not say. 

There had been light conversation with the workers as they administered the treatments, mostly about the plans for the party on Saturday and how Maddie was settling into her new home but, once they were alone in the sauna, wrapped in the moist towels, the younger girl brought up a more serious and, she feared, sensitive topic with the teenager who, despite having been a stranger less than a week ago, was now the best friend she had ever had. 

“Hey, Beth?” the little girl asked in a quiet, almost timid voice.

“Yeah?” she replied, wondering what was troubling her young friend. From the tone of her voice she could tell that something was up.

“You know how Mummy and Daddy said it would be up to me? You know, if I wanted to be Christmas dinner or not?”

“Yeah?” Beth prompted again, wondering what possible advice she could give a little girl who had been so groomed her whole life to accept her destiny as meat and, for the first time in her life was experiencing a little freedom.

“Well, like, would you be offended if I said I didn’t want to? Not this year anyway?”

“Why would I be offended?” Beth wanted to sit up and look at Maddie but remembered the instructions to lay as still as possible. 

“Well, it’s just that you’re getting cooked on Saturday,” Maddie reminded her in the same awkward tone, “and I thought you might think that if I said I didn’t want to be, you might think I was saying that there was something wrong with being a meat-girl and that I thought you were stupid for letting them eat you or something like that?”

“Not at all!” Beth smiled, hoping that the expression was conveyed in her voice. “I’m really flattered that my feelings matter to you but really, our situations are so different! I’m letting myself be cooked as a birthday present to make two children I really love happy. They bought you as meat just because that was the easiest way of getting you away from… well, of getting you away. But they told you if you didn’t want to be cooked you didn’t have to be! Listen,” she spoke softly, reassuringly, wanting her young friend to understand that she really was okay with whatever choices she made, “I’ve been free my whole life, free to volunteer at any time, or not, if I didn’t want to. Between you and me, I’d often thought about it but never really thought of anyone I’d be happy to be eaten by until the twins asked me. You’ve been raised to be meat your whole life by someone who cared way more about themselves and their reputation than about you and what you wanted so it’s only fair you get a taste of that freedom now!”

“You really mean that?” Although Beth could not see her, Maddie sounded happy.

“Of course!” the teenager smiled again. “If you don’t want to get cooked then that should be your choice to make, just like it was my choice whether I said yes or no to the twins!”

“Oh I didn’t say I never want to get eaten!” Maddie added hurriedly, worried that Beth may have the wrong idea. “I almost feel like it would be a waste if I wasn’t and it seems a bit ungrateful after everything Mummy and Daddy have already done for me not to let them enjoy my meat one day but, well, I’d kinda like to have one normal Christmas,” she said this a little sadly, “with a nice, normal, loving family.” 

“I’m sure they’d be very happy to give you that.” Beth replied truthfully, thinking of all the kindness the family she was giving her life and meat for had been to the girl who had asked nothing more of them than that they buy her to eat. 

“Good.” Maddie sighed a little before giggling. “They can always eat me next Christmas!” she laughed, “Or at Easter if I can’t wait that long!” 

“I thought you wanted to grow boobs first?” Beth teased. “You might have to wait a couple of years!”

“Aww a couple of years?” Maddie whined in an exaggerated tone making it clear that she was joking. “But I’ll be all old and stringy by then!” 

“Thanks!” Beth laughed in a tone of mock-offense. “I guess you won’t be wanting any of this old, stringy meat on Saturday?” 

“Guess I might force down a couple of mouthfuls!” Maddie giggled. “If there’s really nothing better on offer!” Beth was not even the tiniest bit offended at this joke as the young girl had told her at least ten times, three of those in that morning alone, how much she was looking forward to sharing in her body. The teenage found it a strangely pleasing and heart-warming feeling, knowing that people were excited to be eating her.

“I kinda hate my middle name too.” Maddie admitted once the giggling from both of them had died down. “Remember I told you? It’s Sidney after that girl who made eating us legal before getting chopped up and cooked herself?”

“Yeah I remember.” Beth agreed. “I’ve just been reading a book about her actually. Seems like she was a nice girl, I can think of worse people to be named after.”

“Well yeah,” sighed Maddie, “I saw the movie about her but it’s just…” She thought for a few moments, trying to find the right words, “It’s just yet more evidence that that woman was never interested in me as a daughter and just saw me as some sort of meat-farming project like a piglet she bought from market.” 

“Well if you’re going to ask to be deregistered,” Beth suggested, “I’m sure you can ask to change you middle name at the same time. You can have Elizabeth if you like.” she grinned, finding the sound of her full name a little strange as she used it so rarely, other than when meeting a new teacher at school or when she went to the doctor. “It’s not like I’m going to be needing it after Saturday!”

“I think I’d like that!” Maddie smiled, looking dreamily up at the ceiling of the sauna and rolling the name around in her head. “What’s your middle name?”

“Cynthia!” Beth laughed. “After my Grandma. You can have that too if you want but I don’t recommend it!”

“Nah I’ll pass if it’s all the same to you!” the younger girl giggled. “But I think I’d like to have your name as my middle name. It would feel like part of you was still here with me.”

“Other than the bit in your belly?” Beth teased gently.

“Well that gets pooped out sooner or later!” Maddie reminded her with a little giggle. “But your name would be forever. Or until I get cooked myself, that is. Forever for me, at least.” Although she knew that Maddie was right, Beth found it a strange thought. She had imagined as far as starting to cook and had even thought about how pieces of her would be cut off for people to eat but had never really followed the thought to its logical conclusion that her remains would end up as other people’s excrement! Not that it really mattered, she thought to herself, she knew the bones of meat-girls were often ground up for fertiliser once they were done with and becoming sewerage was just another path to the same destination. In a funny way, it was a bit like her flesh being reunited with her bones!

She wondered what the Thomas’s planned to do with anything that didn’t get eaten on Saturday. Depending on how many guests there were, she imagined there might be a little left over. Would they be eating Beth cold-cuts for supper the next day? Would the twins take Beth sandwiches to school on Monday? Would Mrs Thomas use her bones to make a stew? As these thoughts floated through her mind, Beth found that she had no especially strong feelings on the matter but it was something interesting to ponder while she waited for the end of this sauna session. 

Later, having dropped Maddie safely back home and promising to see her in time for dinner the next day, Beth began to probe her mum once more about where they would be going for their meal that evening. 

“If we told you that,” her mum chuckled, “it would spoil the surprise!” Beth huffed but knew that she was right. Although she was desperate to work it out, the allure of a surprise still held some innocent magic for her. 

“Just tell me one thing about it, then!” she wheedled. 

“Okay!” Her mum smiled and thought for a moment or two before reply. “It’s somewhere we’ve never been before!”

“Well that narrows it down!” Beth rolled her eyes dramatically but mentally ticked at least three places of the list in her head. “Is it somewhere you have to dress smartly for?” 

“Hey that’s two things!” teased her mum. “I agreed to one! But okay, it’s not super-posh, like, you don’t have to dress like you’re going to a wedding or something but it’s not somewhere you’d turn up on old rips jeans to either. It’s somewhere people go for special occasions and usually like to make an effort.”

“Okay,” Beth nodded thoughtfully, “So what would...”

“Uh-uh!” her mum wagged a finger at her. “No more clues! If you’re bored, why not go pick out what you’re going to wear tonight?” Beth already had an idea so rather excitedly agreed and ran up to her bedroom. She hoped the garment she had in mind still fitted as it had been nearly a year since she last wore it and she was not convinced that she had not grown a little taller since but she was fairly confident. 

Finding what she was looking for in her wardrobe, she held it up against herself and felt satisfied that it would work. What Beth intended to wear for her last meal out with her parents was a red dress she had bought for a party last Summer. It was the first, and basically only thing she owned that could be described as “sexy” or even, for that matter, especially feminine! Despite her pretty face and long hair, Beth had always been more of a tom-boy but every woman and girl likes to feel pretty once in a while and she decided that tonight was the perfect time to give the dress a second outing. 

There was no point getting changed yet – it would be another two hours before her dad was home from work so probably closer to three before they were ready to head out to wherever it was they were going but she could at least find the things she needed. She didn’t have a dressing table – she had never felt the need for one, but on top of her chest of drawers was a small mirror that she usually used for checking her hair and a jewellery box mostly filled with shiny trinkets that had been presents over the years. Although she could very rarely be bothered with jewellery, she still liked to wear it on special occasions and this evening certainly qualified. Pulling open the drawer where she kept her socks and underwear, Beth rummaged around and found what she was looking for – a small makeup set given to her by an aunt at Christmas in an attempt to influence her to be a little more “girly”, quickly stashed away and forgotten. For once and surely the final time in her life, however, the teen felt that the evening called for at least a little eyeshadow and lipstick. Tossed in a corner under a heap that included a rather dubious-smelling towel, various t-shirts and at least one pair of underwear that should probably be tossed into the bin rather than the laundry basket, she located the pair of slip-on silver sandals with a slight heel that she knew would go very well with her dress. The matching bag was, she knew, hanging on her door handle where it had been since the party for which she bought the dress. 

Feeling slightly better prepared for her mystery outing, Beth flopped down onto the bed and reached for the stack of books on her night stand. Having finished the sci-fi novel and the biography of Sidney Roebuck, she wanted to finish off the horror novel but, before she did so, there was a certain other itch that needed scratching. Picking up the well-worn booklet Mrs Thomas had given her when she agreed to be the twins’ birthday dinner, she turned to the article entitled “How it feels to be cooked – What to expect on your big day”. She had read the article so many times over the last few days but with even more intensity once she had known for sure the method by which she would be cooked. 

Unbuttoning the top of her denim shorts, she slid a hand down the front of them and under her underwear as she read the detailed description of how being spit-roasted would feel. The sections on boiling, butchering and oven-roasting were all fascinating too of course but none gave her the feeling of personal connection and intimacy she derived from the section on spit-roasting.

It felt to Beth as if almost no time at all had passed while she lay reading her horror novel, having taken care of the other urge that had demanded so insistently to be dealt with but a chance glance at the clock beside her bed showed her that the afternoon was gone and her dad would be getting home from work soon. It was time to start getting ready. 

Although she had showered after her treatments at the salon, that had been several hours ago and Beth decided that, if she was going to make the effort of getting dressed up and putting on makeup for her meal out, she should freshen up first. Hopping up off the bed, she quickly pulled off her day clothes and threw them onto the pile in the corner then put on the fluffy pink and purple bath-robe which had definitely seen better days but which she had owned since she was twelve and had never seen the point of replacing. 

Seeing her clothes on the floor and thinking of the others she had rummaged through in her wardrobe, she vaguely wondered if she ought to be sorting out her possessions, bagging up clothes and boxing up her books and ornaments to give to charity but she really couldn’t be bothered. She was down to just half a week left of her life and she felt no inclination to spend it spring cleaning – that was something her parents could do once she was gone. She wondered what they would do with her room once she didn’t need it any more? She knew her mum had always been quite keen on the idea of fostering troubled children until they could find a permanent home and had planned to start this once Beth had moved out so she guessed they might just bring that plan forward. In which case, a lot of her stuff might as well stay in the room so some of the foster kids could make use of it. That was actually quite a nice, comforting thought and Beth had a happy smile on her lips as she crossed the hallway to the bathroom. 

After her shower, Beth sat on the edge of her bed with a hair-dryer and found herself wondering what would happen to her hair when she was cooked? The booklet had mentioned various options such as shaving it off or at least cropping it very short beforehand but she did not relish that idea. True, her body and therefore, by extension, her hair technically belonged to the Thomas’s now so, in theory, they could do whatever they liked with it but they had been so accommodating toward her so far and so mindful of her feelings that she was pretty sure they would not force her into anything she was uncomfortable with. Other options seemed to be putting it in a tight bun, something that would be easier said than done in her case, or wrapping in tin-foil which seemed to be the preferred option if the plan was to preserve the head of the meat girl, something which had never been mentioned in her case. She would, she remembered, be seeing them the next day anyway when she went over to babysit so she could ask about it then.

It was a little silly, she knew, to be worrying about her hair when she was going to be cooked and eaten but it was the one thing over which she had no control that she had always been quite proud of – the one thing that made her feel in any way exceptional. When she was little, her Grandma had called it her Crowning Glory and that is how she had come to think of it. As pointless and shallow as she knew it ultimately was, Beth did not want to go to her grave, metaphorically speaking of course, without it!

“Wow!” Beth’s mum exclaimed as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, sounding half delighted and half amused, “You do scrub up well after all!” 

“When I try!” the teenager laughed. Hair thick, curly red hair had been tamed and fixed up, the subtle makeup did a good job of accentuating her natural prettiness and the tight fit of the dress not only showed off the curves she usually concealed under her baggy clothing but supported her modest bust in just such a way as to give her a fairly impressive cleavage. The heels on her shoes improved her posture and her mum could not recall the last time she had seen her daughter wear nail varnish. All in all, she looked quite the elegant young lady! “Hope this is suitable for… where did you say we were going again?” she asked, trying one last time to trick the destination out of her parents but they were having none of it! 

“You’ll find out when we get there!” her dad laughed. “But yes, you look perfect!” He took her hand and escorted her down the last couple of steps, giving her a small kiss on the cheek as he did so. He was dressed in a nice shirt and blazer but with no tie while his wife wore the sort of dress mums her age often wore to parties. 

“Not going to make me wear a blindfold in the car are you?” Beth asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Well there’s an idea!” her dad teased. “Heck, you could keep it on all through dinner and we could just put bits of food into your mouth. That way you’d never know where we’d been!” 

“Oh shush!” Beth’s mum laughed and gave him a playful slap on the arm. “Stop teasing her. No dear,” she smiled at her daughter, “you don’t have to wear a blindfold. But we do need to get going or we’ll be late for our reservation!” 

“Ah! Beth observed, trying to sound like a TV detective as she followed her parents out to the car. “So it’s somewhere you have to book, is it?”

“Well not always.” her dad admitted as he opened the passenger door for her. Her parents had agreed that, as it was her special night, they would let her sit up front next to her mum and her dad would squeeze into the back seat. “They did say it wasn’t essential mid-week but we thought it best to be on the safe side. After all,” he smiled a little awkwardly, “it’s not like we could just try again next week if they were full!” Hi wife shot him a rather anxious and disapproving look but Beth did not seem to be the least bit upset. 

The car journey was a little longer than most dinner outings Beth had been on with her parents and, given that they were now well outside the town and appeared to be heading to the next one or even further, she knew that they could not be going to any of their normal locations. 

“I know we said no blindfold,” her mum commented after about three quarters of an hour as the Satnav told them to leave the motorway at the next junction, “but would you mind closing your eyes? We’re nearly there now, less than five minutes, and I don’t want to miss your face when you see the surprise because I’m concentrating on the road!” 

“Okay!” Beth chuckled and closed her eyes. She felt a little silly but really appreciated the effort her parents were going to so that her evening would be special and did not mind at all going along with what they asked so that they could get a little enjoyment out of it too!

“You have arrived at your destination.” the crisp, electronic voice of the satnav informed them but she could feel that the car was still moving, albeit slowly. She assumed that they were either in a carpark or on the road outside the restaurant and looking for a place to park.

“Can I open them yet?” she asked in a slightly weary tone. 

“Just a minute or two more!” answered her dad from the back seat. We’ll walk you to the door then you can.” As sorely tempted as she was to just take a peek, Beth kept her eyes closed as requested. When the car pulled to a stop, she heard her dad opening the back door then opening hers, reaching out and taking her hand. “That’s it, honey,” he spoke warmly, helping her out of the car and guiding her forward, warning her when a curb was coming and when she needed to turn, “not much further now.” They came to a stop and one or other of her parents, she could not tell which, manouvered Beth by the shoulders so that she would be face-on with whatever they wanted her to see. 

“Ready?” Her mum asked excitedly. “Aaaand… Open!”

“Wow!” Beth gasped as she saw where they were. “I’ve just been reading about… but I didn’t think… Thank you!” 

“We told you it was fitting!” her dad chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders. “Hope you like it?”

“I do!” Beth enthused! “I really do!” She looked up at the large, purpose-built restaurant front before her. There were a few steps up to the large, glass front doors which led into the lobby and gift shop, with a wheelchair ramp running alongside them, and above the door, in the stylised form of a signature with a heart used to dot the “i” was the name of the restaurant: 

“Sidney’s”

“Go on, honey!” Beth’s mum patted her gently on her back, “Lead the way! This is your night after all!” Excited beyond words, Beth practically skipped up the steps and approached the big glass doors which slide aside automatically as they she drew close. 

The foyer of the restaurant was far more than a simple reception area. As well as the gift shop which seemed as well-stocked and extensive as that of any theme park, there was an exhibition about Sidney Roebuck and her life, including a life-size waxwork of the visionary girl waving happily to customers and wearing nothing but the trademark rhinestone-encrusted Stetson and cowboy books that had become her trademark attire for her many television appearances. 

It was this display that Beth first ran to while her parents approached the desk to inform that they had arrived and confirm the name they were booked under. There was not a lot in the display that Beth was not already familiar with from the book she had not long finished but it was fascinating to see the photographs printed large and some of the original newspapers and magazines that Sidney had appeared in during her campaign for the right to be eaten. 

“Have I got time to look in the gift shop?” Beth asked, slipping herself between her parents at the desk while the receptionist checked them in. It was not like she would have much time to enjoy anything she purchased, of course, but there might be another book she could potentially get through and there would more than likely be some cool souvenirs she could buy for Maddie or the twins to put towards their birthday presents. 

“Sure, sweetie.” her mum smiled, “We made good time getting here and our table won’t be ready for another twenty minutes or so. Go have fun!” 

Excitedly, Beth scampered off to the gift-shop which was actually a large corner of the reception area with signs directing customers to pay for their purchases at the front desk. What caught Beth’s attention first were the rows of preserved heads, presumably all from girls who had been served in the restaurant. There were smiling, wall-mounted trophies and others on a shelf which had been preserved with their mouths open and were labelled “Happy Ending”. 

“Just because you’re dead doesn’t mean you stop being useful!” Beth chuckled quietly to herself and wondering, if she had ended up in a place like this rather than the party, which type of preservation she might have preferred. There were hands too, mostly stood upright, a little like Thing from Addams Family, Beth thought with amusement, with the fingers splayed to be used as jewellery stands but there were others with curved fingers and notices boasting of an adjustable grip! Beth had never yanked on or sucked a dick and she wondered how many of the girls these “toys” came from had been experienced and how many had popped their cherry posthumously?

There was also jewellery that seemed to be made from teeth and finger-bones as well as larger, ornamental pieces that looked like ivory, made from carved girl-bones. There was a rack of bookmarks made from stained-red girl-leather and emblazoned with the chain’s logo in gold – Beth picked up three of these thinking, with a slight private smile, that it might encourage the recipients to read more! 

Among the books she recognised the biography she had just finished along with several similar ones but she already felt like she knew everything she needed to know about Sidney Roebuck, however remarkable she may have been. There were recipe books too filled with ideas about how to prepare girl-meat at home but she was pretty sure that the Thomas’s already had that covered! For younger children there were story books about a meat-girl’s journey from door to table but she wasn’t sure giving one of those to Jennifer would go down too well and she was sure Maddie knew way more about the process than she herself ever would so they would be a little redundant for her, even if there were any more aimed at her age-group. 

Beyond these, however, Beth found something she thought all three would enjoy and would likely not be disapproved of – There were a number of different colouring books showing girls of various ages sometimes exploring a kitchen, sometimes being prepped or cooked and others being served to hungry guests. There was a more complicated one aimed at the adult market that she picked up for Maddie and selected two of the more child-friendly ones for the twins. After all, she reasoned, if their parents were willing to let them watch a real girl getting cooked in their back yard then pictures to colour in shouldn’t be too much of an issue!

Gathering up her selection, Beth went back over to the reception desk and waited patiently behind a woman accompanied by two girls around ten years old – one blonde and one brunette. Neither girl looked dressed for a meal out but were chatting and giggling happily together while the woman accompanying them spoke to the receptionist. They did not look like sisters – best friends, perhaps? The woman behind the counter smiled and pointed off towards a door beyond the gift shop and the blonde girl hugged the woman quickly before both ran off towards it, the woman waving after them and wishing them luck. All of a sudden the realisation hit Beth that the girls had not come there to eat – they had come to be eaten! They were on the menu that night! She couldn’t help wondering if she would get to see them cooked!

UPDATE 28/08/20

“All set?” Beth’s mum asked, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder as the excited teen finished paying for her purchases and accepted the elegant red plastic bag with the golden logo on. “Our table’s ready!” Beth smiled and thanked the lady behind the counter then, along with her parents, followed the uniformed host into the main dining room. 

This early on a weekday evening, the room was only around half full of diners but it was the décor that caught Beth’s attention and almost took her breath away! The first thing she noticed, along with most people entering for the first time, was the huge statue of Sidney Roebuck slowly turning on its plinth in the middle of the room. Naked of course, as she was always depicted, apart from her famous boots and hat, and holding a platter on which was presented another form of herself roasted like a suckling pig with an apple in her mouth. The main statue was white marble but the roast Sidney on the platter had been painted in such lifelike colours that, had she not been at least twice the size of a real little girl, it would almost be possible to believe she was real!

To one side was an ornate fountain, more like an enclosure in a zoo, in which were swimming a number of girls a little younger than Beth but all at least ten years old in beautiful mermaid costumes which never the less left their athletic young bodies fully exposed to the curious eyes of the diners. There were also alcoves around the walls. At first, Beth assumed the chalk-white figures in them were statues but when one moved, slowly and elegantly, with a dancer’s grace, to change pose she realised that they were real girls made to look like statues, much like the performance artists she had seen busking for coins in the shopping precinct, except they wore significantly more than these girls! Some had a piece of cloth draped elegantly across them like a toga while others wore nothing but the paint! 

Out in the lobby, Beth had seen posters advertising the Sidney’s Dance Troupe who performed there on Friday and Saturday nights. Apparently it was group of girls aged between six and fourteen who performed naked or near-naked dance routines to entertain the diners and once a month, a member would be on the menu. All the living statues looked to be very toned and athletic girls and Beth wondered if they might be members. As she got comfortable in her seat and began to browse the menu, Beth could not help pondering how it must feel to be on display, naked like they were. Sure, she knew that she would be naked for at least part of the party and certainly when she cooked but by then she would be food, not technically a girl at all. The fact that these girls were on display as art and most likely danced in the nude too, while not being meat-girls themselves, made them seem somehow more naked and she found herself feeling quite aroused at the thought. 

“Can I get you some drinks?” Beth was snapped out of her musings by a handsome young man in the uniform polo shirt of the Sidney’s waiters. Her parents smiled and made their requests. Beth asked for a Coke and then asked for recommendations from the menu. 

“Well it’s all good!” the young man grinned, “But if I’m honest, most people go for the carvery. That way not only do you get to watch your dinner cook, you get to try delicious girl-meat prepared three different ways!”

“That sounds great!” Beth’s mum smiled. “What do you think, honey?” 

“Perfect!” the guest of honour agreed. After all, she had been reading about different cooking methods for days now – to actually witness them all in action and get to taste the resulting meat would be quite a treat! Not that she had never eaten girl-meat in the past but she had not paid particular attention, considering it much like any other food. Now she had a personal connection and a vested interest and was, of course, most interested to sample the spit-roasted girl. She may not be able to taste her own meat but it would give her a pretty good idea of how it would taste. Beth found herself partly wishing that Maddie was there to enjoy this experience with her but, on the other hand, she would be seeing a lot of her over the next couple of days, her last couple of days in fact, and it was nice to be able to enjoy this time with her parents. 

“We’ll all go for the carvery, please.” Beth’s dad smiled, handing his menu to the waiter before his wife and daughter did likewise. 

“Excellent choice!” the young man grinned, stacking the menus neatly as they were handed to him. “Feel free to go over when you’re ready, I’ll have your drinks waiting for you when you get back!” He glanced over his shoulder towards the live-cooking area. “Looks as if they’re about to put a new batch of girl on to cook so if you pop over now you should be able to enjoy the show!”

Beth didn’t need telling twice. Assuming that her parents would follow at their own pace, she quickly made her way between the tables to the live-cooking area. She was remembering the two young girls she had seen arrive and wondered if they would be among those about to cook. Somehow, having seen them fully dressed before they went through the door to what she assumed was the kitchen and prep area, they seemed more “real”. A naked meat-girl that she had never seen any other way seemed “other” somehow, like that’s all they were. Yet she knew that every meat-girl had once been a normal girl like her and that, come Saturday, she would be nothing but a naked meat-girl to most of the party guests. Although she had not shared a single word of interaction with the girls, she felt a certain kinship with them.

Sure enough, when she arrived at the roped-off viewing area, there were the two girls she had seen in the lobby, giggling and chatting with each other just as they had been before but now completely naked with their long hair tied up in high ponytails and clipped down as if they were going for a bath. With them and joining in their chatter was a dark-skinned girl around the same age, of either South Asian or South American origin, her body nicely plump in contrast to the more trim and toned but still deliciously meaty bodies of the two friends. 

As Beth watched, a woman with a clipboard came over and spoke to the girls. Beth could not hear what was being said over the general hubbub but she seemed to be confirming cooking allocations as, once she was done talking, the girls all hugged each other and split off to be prepared for their respective cooking methods. From what she could tell, the blonde was going in the stew, the dark girl was going in the oven and the brunette was destined for the spit. 

Not a lot of prep was required for the stew. An assistant pulled over a set of steps and held the clearly excited young girl’s hand and she climbed them then swung her legs over the side and slid down into the stew which had been allowed to cool a little. A man in the kitchen uniform came over with a large steel bucket filled with small pieces of half-cooked meat – the pots previous occupant, which he poured in around the smiling blonde. 

UPDATE 29/08/20

The young girl destined for the oven seemed to be being subjected to a somewhat undignified stuffing process involving a large piping bag but it was the girl to be spitted that Beth was particularly interested in watching. The pretty, athletic brunette had been thoroughly oiled and her hair wrapped in foil and was now being strapped to some sort of upright, scaffolding-like frame. There had not seemed to be anything like this with the spit the Thomas’s had hired and Beth was curious about its part in the process. 

Still with her delighted smile in place, the girl’s wrists and ankles were secured with rubber straps then an assistant released a catch roughly half way down and it was at this point that Beth understood what the frame was for. Carefully, two assistants lowered the top half of the frame until it locked horizontally, leaving the girl bent forward with her rump and labia exposed. Now came the part Beth was really waiting for. She tried to imagine herself in the girl’s position and wondered if she would have something to help her stay in place while she was impaled. However willing a girl was, she reflected, and however much she’d accepted the situation, the body’s own self-preservation drives would have to react to a thick metal spike tearing through her insides, wouldn’t it? She knew that it had to hurt, but reminded herself that she was doing it for the twins. 

As the assistants positioned the spit and began to push it into the eagerly-waiting girl’s vagina, Beth reflected how she really was going to die a virgin, the only thing to penetrate her tight teenage pussy being the spit that would contribute to killing her. But what was the alternative, really? She didn’t have a boyfriend and didn’t fancy hooking up with some random boy – you never know what you might catch from such encounters and she didn’t want to jeopardize her meat quality. There was always Mr Thomas, she thought, or even her dad! Rumour had it such encounters were not uncommon among meat-girls, but the thought turned her stomach. Not that either man was especially unattractive as older men went but they really were so much older than her and her dad… well, he was her dad! 

Perhaps, she thought with a private chuckle, she should ask Percy? He’d certainly seemed quite interested in the practicalities of what went on down there when she’d allowed the twins to see her naked after agreeing to their proposal. Could six year olds get hard, even? She wasn’t sure she wanted to know and reflected that, either way, at best it would feel like being penetrated with her own thumb! No, she decided, best to accept that the spit would be her first and only lover. 

The spit was now more than half way through the young brunette on the frame. Her smile was gone but neither was she grimacing or crying. More than anything, it looked as if she was concentrating hard. One of the assistants came around to the front and held her head in the correct position. Moments later, the spit erupted from her young mouth, met with applause from the watching diners, Beth included. An anal stabiliser was slid onto the back of the pole and gently but firmly pushed into position then the back half of the frame was raised so the impaled girl lay horizontal. Her wrists and ankles were then released from the straps and cuffed to the pole. By now, the other girl had been slid into the oven, her meaty rump visible through the glass door, and the blonde had got comfy in the stew-pot surrounded by the remains of its previous occupants. The expertly-spitted young brunette was then carried over to the frame and set to cook. 

Now that the next round of girls were on their way to cooking, the guests were allowed to approach the carvery counter once more to partake of their predecessors. Beth was front of the queue. 

UPDATE 04/09/20

By the time they were in the car on the way home, Beth was feeling incredibly full. She had tried the three different kinds of cooked girl, having two portions of the stew and the oven roast and three of the spit-roast from two different batches of girls. She felt a little guilty for cheating on her meat-girl diet but it was supposed to be her special celebration mean and, after all, girl-fed girl could surely only be more delicious? 

Thursday was a quiet day with no salon treatments planned so Beth decided to go for a long bike-ride and enjoy the sun, taking a small packed lunch and a book with her, to fill the time before she was due to babysit the now three Thomas children. There was one thing she had always fancied doing but had never quite been brave enough to try and figured that it was probably a case of “now or never”. 

Taking her bike “off road” she made her way down to the river, but not the place she would normally stop. Instead, once it got too tricky to ride, she hopped off and walked her bike through the trees and undergrowth to an area where the river curved around and she could not be disturbed without warning. The water was not deep, up to her knees at most, but it was beautifully clear and was her best chance of getting the experience she wanted without a trip to the coast which seemed impossible with the time left to her. 

Leaning her bike against a tree and hanging her bag from a branch, Beth quickly began to strip off her simple, boyish clothing. Once her t-shirt was off she unhooked her bra and let her breasts feel the outdoor air, her nipples stiffening in the breeze. This will be how it will feel on Saturday, she thought to herself as she pulled her jeans and panties down in one motion, although then she would not have privacy – dozens of eyes would be on her. Now as naked as the day she was born, Beth dipped a toe in the water. It felt icy cold but also refreshing on such a warm day. Taking baby-steps over the potentially-slippery pebbles, she waded out into the deepest part and sat down. She gasped as her tingling sensitive areas hit the cold water but she was not done yet. After a few moments to psych herself up, she took a deep breath then plunged herself backwards into the gushing water.

When she came up moments later, her thick hair in its customary ponytail was plastered to her back and if her nipples had been “perky” before, they were now like iron bullets, standing proud of her breasts which, like the rest of her, had turned a pale pink. The good thing was, however, that now she could move in and out of the water without wincing every time a hitherto dry area of skin made contact. As she lay back on her elbows, as much of her body as she could manage under the water, the nude teen looked up at the slowly drifting clouds and felt the warmth of the sun on her freckled face. 

A shoal of stickleback fish flitted past, the largest no more than five centimetres long. Beth watched them until they were out of sight then sat up a little and pulled her hair round in front of her, wringing the water out of the thick ponytail and pondering. She really did have to decide what she was going to do about it. On one hand, she had been sure she did not want to give it up before she died but, on the other hand, if the Thomas’s were not careful when they cooked her it could end up burned and ruined and that would be such a waste. 

As she played with the soggy auburn rope, Beth remembered how much Jennifer had played with it when they had been snuggled on the sofa watching the new sequel to the live-action remake of “Brave”. She had exclaimed how much like Merida’s hair Beth’s was and had even draped it over her own head to look like the empowering heroine. Just then a thought hit Beth and she understood what she needed to do. This realisation brought her a new peace and she lay back in the water again, only her face and tits protruding from the water. 

Skinny-dipping having been ticked off her “bucket list”, Beth stood up and carefully made her way to shore, annoyed at herself for not having thought to bring a towel with her. After using her bunched-up t-shirt to dab herself dry as best she could, helped by the sun and the warm breeze, she dressed again and rode her bike back towards town. 

The women at the salon were surprised to see her.

“Hello, dear!” one lady greeted her with a slightly puzzled smile. “I thought we weren’t expecting you until tomorrow. Has something happened?”

“Oh no! I’m not here for the spa,” the teen explained, “I need you to do me a favour, if you can fit me in?” 

Twenty minutes later, Beth was wheeling her bike down the high-street, a plastic bag in one hand and her head feeling strangely light. She had not wanted to watch while the deed was done, keeping her eyes closed and listening to the radio that was always playing in the public part of the salon. When she opened her eyes, however, she was delighted to see the effect the stylist had achieved. Her thick red hair was short now but that made the curls even more pronounced and she still looked distinctly feminine. The rest of her hair, removed with as little damage as possible, was now in the carrier bag. Reaching her destination and leaning her bike against the shop wall, she entered the wig-makers and explained to the warm-eyed man behind the counter what she needed, explaining that she knew it was short notice but she really would need to pick up the finished wig in the morning as it was a present for a special little girl and she genuinely would have no other opportunity. The man had promised it would be ready by nine o’clock in the morning. With a grateful smile, Beth had thanked him and paid the premium price for a “rush job.”

Back out on the street, she checked the time on her phone. Still a couple of hours before she was expected at the Thomas’s. Now that she had such a special present for Jennifer, she figured she should find something personal and memorable for Percy too. She had plenty of money left, that was not the problem, but what to give a six year old boy? Have her boobs cut off and turned into juggling balls? He’d probably enjoy that but then everyone who was looking forward to a slice on Saturday would miss out on eating them and she’d look mighty strange without them. No, it would have to be something she could find in a regular shop. Still, there was some great shops in this town and she had plenty of time to look. She knew that her meat had been supposed to be her gift to them but, now that she had the Merida wig for Jennifer, it was only fair that Percy got something extra too!

UPDATE 08/09/20

After locking her bike to one of the provided railings, Beth began to wander the pedestrianised shopping street, looking in windows and occasionally popping into shops for a better look at this or that. There were plenty of things she would have liked for herself but, with a life-expectancy that could now be reasonably measured in hours, she saw little point. A few different possible gifts caught her eye, things she knew Percy would enjoy, but they were all things that he would tire of and forget quite quickly and she wanted it to be something he’d want to keep forever. Also, she was giving Jennifer a wig made from her own hair, part of herself, so she wanted her gift to the sweet little boy to have a personal intimacy about it also. 

Just then, her eye fell on the very thing in the window of a shop which seemed to sell trophies and other personalised products. Excitedly, she went in and explained the occasion to the shop-keeper who got her to write down the inscription she wanted – his standard practice to avoid mistakes and complaints later. Delighted to have found the perfect gift, Beth paid and agreed to collect it in the morning. 

Checking the time on her phone upon leaving the shop, Beth found a message from Mrs Thomas. A normal routine on Thursday was that she would arrive around four in the afternoon and cook the meal that Mrs Thomas had partly prepared, sit down and eat with the children, do some reading for school with them then give them a bath then watch some cartoons with them before putting them to bed at seven thirty. Maddie would probably have a slightly later bed-time but the routine would not change much. The message, however, explained that time had got away from Mrs Thomas that afternoon and she had not had time to prepare and food. She asked if Beth would be willing to pick something up on her way and promised to reimburse her. The teen was fine with this – it was actually nice to feel so trusted. 

Thursday night would be the last night Beth spent at home. On Friday, she would perform her usual baby-sitting duties but sleep over, ready to be roasted the following lunch time. Mr and Mrs Thomas had agreed that she and the children could make a bit of a party out of Friday night, with pizza, cake and soda, since it would be Beth’s last “play date” with them. She would give them their presents on Saturday morning after breakfast, in which she would not be able to partake, and then it would be party time! For that night, however, she ought to get something nutritious that Mrs Thomas would approve of. But there was no reason it couldn’t be something a bit special – after all, it was the one and only time that Maddie would get to taste her cooking, something Beth was actually quite proud of! She had an idea.

In the small supermarket on the high-street she found all the ingredients she needed for toad-in-the-hole with mashed potato, savoy cabbage and onion gravy. Everything apart from the sausages, that was! Carrying the bags which were a little heavier than she had anticipated and hoping that she wouldn’t have too much trouble carrying them on her bike, Beth made the short walk further down the road to the specialist butcher. Although she knew it was silly and that random girls who walked in weren’t automatically stripped and processed, she had always been a little afraid to go in but now she knew that this was the place to get the very special sausages she wanted to serve to her favourite small people. 

At the door she was greeted by a girl a little younger than her, maybe twelve years old with long, blonde hair in a pony-tail. The girl was quite tall with a lithe, athletic body and small, pointy little titties. She was holding a stack of flyers to give out to passers by and was also stark naked! 

“Hi there!” she greeted Beth with a perky, customer-service voice. “Thinking of buying or selling today?”

“Sorry, what do you… oh!” Beth laughed as the penny dropped. “I’m afraid my meat has already been spoken for, getting spit-roasted on Saturday,” she wasn’t sure why she felt compelled to share this information but it felt quite exciting to do so, “but tonight I’m cooking dinner for some special friends and I was wondering if you had any girl-sausages?”

“We certainly do!” the girl beamed, “The very best in town! Pop inside and have a look, my Dad will be with you shortly!” 

“Ah so your dad’s the butcher?” Beth asked with a smile. “Guess that’s why you’re helping out here?” The girl nodded. “So are you… you know?” the teen asked a little awkwardly. “I’m Beth, by the way.” 

“Jenny.” the girl smiled, “And honestly no, although I get quite a lot of requests as you can imagine!” Both girls giggled. “I actually want to be a butcher like Dad. Although if I was to be meat, I think spit-roasting is how I’d want to go. I hope you enjoy it!” 

“Thanks!” Beth grinned and went inside to survey the cuts of meat available. 

“Hi there!” the big man she assumed to be the butcher smiled at her. “What’ll it be, miss?”

“I’m after some sausages, please.” She smiled, a little nervous. “Enough for four people. It’s for a special meal I’m cooking, the last one I’m going to cook, in fact!” Again she was not sure why she was sharing these facts about herself and her fate but somehow it seemed appropriate under the circumstances. 

“Well I do have some great ones in the chiller,” he smiled, “but… hmm, are you in a hurry?” 

Beth glanced at the clock on the wall.

“I have to be somewhere in an hour,” she explained, “but I don’t have anything else to do before then. Why?”

“Well I’ve got a school party coming in around ten minutes time.” Beth was intrigued. “They’ve been doing a project for this term. Two of the girls have been fattening up for slaughter and the class have been studying their progress, helping with their meals and exercises, weighing and measuring them and that sort of thing. Today they’re coming in for processing and the class is going to watch. You’d be welcome to watch too if you fancied it, then I could whip you up some extra-fresh sausages, since it would be a special occasion and all!” He gave her a warm smile.

“I could watch? Where?” Beth asked. A few weeks ago, seeing other girls get killed and cut to pieces would not have been high on her list of desires but knowing she was soon going to be cooked herself and having watched the girls prepped for live-cooking at Sidney’s the night before had left her with quite an interest – watching a butchering would feel like collecting the whole set, in a sense. 

“Right though there!” the butcher pointed to a nondescript white door behind him, close to the heavy plastic curtains which led to the processing area. “I have a viewing gallery, behind a one-way mirror. It’s usually for parents but it’s going to be full of school kids in a few minutes. You’re welcome to join them!”

“Sounds great!” Beth grinned. The butcher showed her through the door into a long, narrow room with long benches on two levels, all facing a window the length of the room which gave a view of the processing area. Beth settled herself at one end of the front bench, tucking her shopping bags neatly out of the way underneath and waited for the show to begin.

UPDATE 10/09/20 – In collaboration with Sarah MeatGirl

It was not long before the door opened again and twenty five or so excited eleven and twelve year olds in school uniform surged in and started to find places on the benches, with all the usual jostling and squabbling about who would sit where. There were a few animated whispers about the unfamiliar teenage girl at the end of the row but nobody spoke directly to her.

“Okay settle down, class! Settle down!” called a rather harassed-looking woman who must have been the teacher. There were two other adults there, as usually required for a school trip, a man and a woman, but she was clearly in charge. “Now remember, we are out in public,” she gave Beth a quick smile and a nod of acknowledgement which Beth returned in a friendly manner, “and while we’re in public we’re representing the school.” There was a somewhat grudging lowering of the hubbub. “Now I know we’re all excited to see Sarah and Leanne processed but remember this is the end of their lives too so they deserve a little respect.” Beth felt a little sympathy tinged with admiration for the teacher – supervising the two Thomas twins who were generally very good kids could be challenging at times and she could not imagine having to be in charge of the whole class. 

Just then, the door to the processing room opened and Beth saw Jenny, the girl from outside, step in then beckon to someone beyond the door. Glancing around at the school kids, she could see that most of the boys, and quite a few of the girls, were very taken by the appearance of the butcher’s naked, athletic daughter and a reverential hush fell as their two class-mates were shown in. 

The two meat-girls came in chattering to each other and giggling the stood by the table to wait for the butcher. They had come, along with the rest of the class, for a visit at the start of the project so were well aware that their classmates were watching from behind the long mirror. They grinned and waved. Most of the class waved back and blew kisses, even ‘though they knew their friends could not see them. 

“Hope I’m not intruding?” Beth smiled at the pretty black girl in glasses who was sat next to her. 

“Oh no, not at all!” the girl smiled back. “Sorry about them!” she rolled her eyes and tilted her head to indicate the boys a little further down the bench who was wolf-whistling the naked meat-girls. “I’m Naomi by the way.” 

“Beth.” The teen smiled. “They seem pretty relaxed being naked in front of everybody?” She pointed to the meat-girls and thought again about how she would have to be naked on Saturday in front of of a garden full of strangers. Sure, she had been naked at the salon but the workers there were all professionals, like doctors, really, plus Maddie had been naked too. On Saturday, for a while at least, her naked, teenage body would be the absolute centre of attention and she was still not quite sure how she was going to feel about that when the time came. The two girls in the processing area, however, seemed perfectly at ease. 

One, the prettier of the two, was pale blonde and the other had light-brown hair. Both could quite accurately be described as “chubby”, with bulging bellies, chests, thighs and rumps without crossing the line into obesity. Beth had read that for girls planning to be butchered and cooked in joints and chops, a decent amount of fat was advised to keep the meat tender - “marbling”, it was called. 

“Oh we’ve been weighing a photographing them once a week for the past couple of months as part of the project,” Naomi explained, “to see how their fattening-up for slaughter was going. They’re well used to be naked in front of the rest of us by now.” Beth smiled and gave an understanding nod. “That’s Sarah,” her new friend pointed to the blonde girl who’s hair was up in a messy bun, “and that’s Leanne.” Leanne’s straight, light brown hair was down and looked freshly brushed. “We voted for them out of all the girls who volunteered, which was pretty much all of us!” Naomi added with a giggle. 

“Wow, you were up for being meat too?” Beth asked, glancing around at the thirteen or so other girls in the class and wondering if she would have put herself forward if her school had done such a project and how many of the girls had really been keen on the idea of being fattened up for slaughter and how many just went along with peer pressure, secretly relieved when they were not picked. 

“Sure was!” Naomi enthused. “I’m trying to talk my parents into letting me go to Sidney’s but some cousin is getting married next year and I think they’re trying to keep me until then in case they need another bridesmaid to roast!”

“Ah!” Beth nodded and smiled. “We’ll I’m sure you’ll be delicious either way!” Three weeks ago this conversation might have seemed strange and a little unsettling to her but now it seemed perfectly normal. “So did they ride in naked? In the coach or whatever with the rest of you?”

“No the school rules said they had to put t-shirts on.” Naomi gave a little shrug as if she thought it was a bit silly. “I suppose the seats might have left marks and a seat-belt across your tit probably isn’t very comfy. They had these long ones with the school badge on them. I guess they use the same ones every year? Don’t know really...”

“Probably.” Beth smiled. “Hey look, the butcher’s coming!” 

A hush fell among the excited school-children as the butcher came in, wearing a clean plastic apron over his overalls and gloves which reached almost to his elbows. The meat-girls looked up at him as he spoke to them while the class quietly whispered to each other, trying to work out what the conversation was about. Beth guessed he was asking which of them was going first as the girls looked at each other and seemed to have a quite conference. Her suspicions were confirmed when Leanne stepped forward, her hands politely clasped behind her back and her puppy-fat chest thrust forward as she looked up at the butcher. 

The butcher spoke a few words to Sarah who hopped up onto the slab and sat swinging her feet while Leanne was led to a tiled area with lots of chains and a rack of tools. He spoke to her for a few moments as if discussing what was going to happen. The soon-to-be-slaughtered girl frowned for a moment as she pondered the question that that butcher had asked her, unheard by the spectators. 

Apparently satisfied with her answer, the butcher guided her gently into position by the shoulders and cuffed her wrists to the end of a set of chains. Having done so, he pushed a button on the wall and she was lifted up, cruciform-style, until her toes were around a foot off the ground. The expression on her face made it clear that this was uncomfortable but quickly the butcher had her ankles similarly shackled and hoisted up until she hung not quite horizontally, far enough off the ground that her head was about level with the butcher’s as he stood next to her. 

Beth leaned forward to watch, as did everyone else in the viewing gallery, as the butcher took hold of Leanne’s hair and tilted her head back, exposing her neck. With an extremely sharp knife he cut her tender throat then pulled her head back further to open up the wound. Crimson blood spurted out, pumping fast at first then the flow diminishing. Leanne’s body jerked involuntarily at first as it responded to the fatal attack but soon it stilled. The school children sat silently, aware that they had just watched their classmate killed. 

Once the girl seemed to have stopped moving, the butcher took the knife and sliced her belly open. Beth felt a familiar tingling between her lets as she watched the dead girl’s guts fall out then the butcher took a hand-held electric saw and removed her head before uncuffing her wrists and letting her gutted, headless body flop forwards. He then used the saw to part her divide the carcass in half. Nobody said a word as he took down first one half then the other and parted it down to chops, joints and other cuts of meat. All the watching girls, Beth included, were squirming in their seats and there was not a boy there who was not hard as a rock. 

The butcher even stripped the usable meat from Leanne’s face and sawed the top off her head to remove her brain which he cut into inch-thick slices. Knowing her turn was next, Sarah tried to be discrete but could not help slipping her fingers between her legs and fingering her ever-so-wet, meaty young slit which was partially concealed, as she sat on the edge of the table, by her chubby belly. 

“Wow!” Beth whispered to Naomi. “That was intense!”

“Hell yeah!” the school-girl breathed heavily. “Did it make you want to…?”

“Kinda!” Beth admitted. “But I already promised to roast for some friends’ birthday party.”

“Oh wow, congratulations!” Naomi grinned, looking genuinely happy for her new friend. “Bet you’ll be delicious!” Beth was about to tell the young girl beside her more about the plans for the twins’ party but was distracted as she saw Sarah hop off the table and start talking to the butcher. This time is was his turn to frown as the options were discussed. They talked a little longer than he had with Leanne and Beth wished that she could hear what was being said. 

Eventually, however, the butcher shrugged and chuckled while Sarah beamed up at him happily and, having rinsed away the blood and any remnants of gore from the first slaughter with a hose on the wall, chained and suspended Sarah the same way he had done with her friend. Beth could not help licking her lips as she thought of the sausages she was there to buy and wondered which girl the meat could come from. She hoped that it would be a mixture of both. 

The butcher shared some final words with Sarah and picked up the knife. Beth leaned forward, as did every other watcher in the gallery, teachers included, expecting to see the pretty blonde’s throat cut but instead he went straight for her belly, cutting through skin, fat and muscle to open it up. Sarah bit her lip hard to keep from crying out as she was gutted alive. Only when she had been fully eviscerated did the butcher cut her throat. 

Twenty five minutes later, as the class boarded the school bus, chatting animatedly about what they had seen, Beth headed back to her bike with a big grin on her face and three bags full of groceries which now included a packet of fresh Leanne and Sarah sausages!

UPDATE 13/09/20

“We’re in the garden, dear!” Beth heard Mrs Thomas shout when she rang the doorbell just before four that afternoon. She went down the side of the house and let herself through the gate into the garden – the garden where she would cook the day after tomorrow! It was a strange thought for Beth to realise that, by this time on Saturday, she would be nothing more than leftovers!

From the giggles and shrieks clearly audible on the approach, Beth was not at all surprised to find the three children in swimsuits with the paddling pool filled and a slip’n’slide set up the length of the long lawn. They yelled greetings and waved happily as they saw their teenage friend arrive. 

“Oh thank you so much, dear!” Mrs Thomas smiled, seeing the bags of shopping. “You must let me know how much I owe you?”

“Nah it’s fine!” Beth chuckled, “I’ve only got tomorrow to use up the rest of my money anyway and I bet I’ll have some over as it is!” 

“Well that’s very kind of you, dear.” Mrs Thomas smiled. Just at that moment, Mr Thomas appeared at the French windows. “Oh good, he’s ready finally!” she laughed, “Men, eh?” She winked conspiratorially at Beth who responded with an almost-convincing chuckle, quite glad that she would never have to learn to navigate the world of adult interpersonal politics. “Oh just one thing, please drain off the water before dinner tonight,” she pointed to the pool, “we need to give the lawn time to dry before the party on Saturday.” At the mention of the party, Beth could not help letting her eyes drift to the tarpaulin in the corner of the garden which she knew covered the spit on which she would meet her end the day after tomorrow. 

“Sure.” She smiled, her thoughts a little distracted, “Have a great evening.”

“Thank you, dear. Love the new hair by the way!” Mrs Thomas reached out to feel the edge of Beth’s pretty much now much shorter strawberry crown. “Very snazzy!”

“Thanks!” Beth pushed back the curly fringe she was not used to having. “I thought it would be easier for… you know!”

“Very sensible!” Mrs Thomas smiled. “You know, it’s lovely to see just how committed you are to making the twins’ special birthday meal the best it can be!”

“Hey, if you’re going to do something, you might as well do it right, huh? Even if that something happens to be getting eaten!”

“That’s the spirit!” Mrs Thomas laughed. “Have a great evening. We’ll be back around half past nine.” After checking that he had his keys and wallet and that her own phone was where she thought it was, Mrs Thomas took her husband’s arm and they left though the garden gate. 

“Hey!” Maddie bounced up to Beth, grinning, “Cool hair! I hear I get to try your cooking tonight! The twins haven’t stopped going on about it!” Beth couldn’t help feeling a little proud that Jennifer and Percy thought her cooking newsworthy. She also thought it was sweet that Maddie’s swimsuit was a modest one-piece which would be perfectly acceptable for a school swimming lesson or a swim-team practice. For pretty much all of her life, from what Beth could tell, Maddie’s so-called mother had dressed her in clothing far too mature for her age designed to show off her body – her meat! Now, although apparently still seeing her ultimate destiny in the oven, the pretty preteen seemed to be enjoying being a child. 

“Are you okay watching the little ones for a bit?” Beth asked her young friend. “I need to go get this started.” 

“Sure thing, Captain!” Maddie grinned and gave a mock-formal salute. “First Officer Maddison watching the crew!” 

“Splendid!” Beth laughed, returning the salute and went through the back door into the kitchen while Maddie returned to the paddling pool and her new siblings. She knew her way around the Thomas’ kitchen as well as she knew her own – probably better in fact as her mum very rarely let her do any cooking. She got out the pans, oven trays and mixing bowls that she would need and set to work preparing the toad in the hole with Sarah and Leanne sausages! 

“Dinner at five!” she happily informed the children as she went out to find them taking turns on the slip’n’slide. “This looks fun!” The two soggy soon-to-be six year olds ran over to hug her as Maddie sailed elegantly down the tarp on her belly. “Hey munchkins! I’ve got a treat for you for dinner tonight! Maybe not quite as special as your birthday dinner but, hey, I can only be cooked once!” she grinned at the twins who giggled happily. 

“So what are we having?” Maddie asked, coming over and squeezing the water out of her hair. 

“Toad in the hole, my Grandma’s recipe!” Beth grinned, “Made with girl sausages!”

“Ooh girl meat for dinner?” Jennifer beamed. “Who were they? Did you know them? Were they your friends?” Beth couldn’t help chuckling – Jennifer seemed to be under the typically six year old assumption, much like believing that teachers lived at the school, that all meat-girls knew each other and, since Beth was now a meat girl, she must have known the girls in the sausages!

“Well I didn’t get to speak to them,” she explained, remembering the experience as she recounted the child-friendly version of the tale, “but I did see them chopped up! Their names were Sarah and Leanne and they were being butchered as part of a school project. I think the rest of their class are going to be cooking their meat tomorrow but I was able to get some for us tonight!” The twins looked very excited. “Right!” Beth went into what she thought of as “adult mode”, “Why don’t you each do one more slide then you can help me clear up out here, then by the time you’ve changed out of your wet things, dinner should be ready!”

It had not gone unnoticed over the time that Beth had been babysitting for the Thompson twins that they were far more likely to cooperate and help out with housework when she was around as they considered her their friend rather than an adult authority figure and helping her clean up felt like a game. Therefore it was quite normal for Mrs Thomas to leave any sort of “big clear-up” for Beth although the teenager didn’t mind – she thought it was good for the twins to learn to tidy up and take care of their own things. 

With the four of them working together, it did not take long for everything to be drained, deflated and packed away, the water from the paddling pool distributed to the flower beds around the edge of the garden. Under where the slip’n’slide had been, the grass was pretty wet and the soil below turned to mud but Beth was pretty sure it had enough time to dry. 

“Don’t want the spit sinking into the mud while I’m on it!” she observed to the children, grinning broadly, “That would be really embarrassing!” 

While Maddie directed the little ones up the stairs to get changed out of their swimwear, Beth went to the kitchen to check on dinner. The Yorkshire Pudding of her central dish had risen well and was nearly ready. She turned the oven off and drained the water from the cabbage, using it to make the onion gravy which she always felt was an essential part of this meal. Maddie came down in a pretty summer dress and helped her set the table. A few minutes later, Percy and Jennifer came down both dressed in shorts and t-shirt and climbed up onto their chairs while Beth took the toad in the hole out of the over and served up appropriately-sized portions. It quite warmed her heard to see Maddie helping Jennifer pour the gravy, and cutting up Percy’s food for him – clearly she was a very good fit in the role of big sister and Beth felt confident that she would be leaving her little charges in safe hands once she had gone the way of Sarah and Leanne, of whom everyone partook second helpings.

Once dinner was over, Beth asked Maddie to go start running the bath while she loaded the dishwasher and cleared away the other dinner things. A few minutes later, she headed up the stairs to the bathroom and stopped dead, her mouth open, shocked and amused by the scene that greeted her. 

The large corner bath was still running but Percy was sitting on the edge in the nude, playing with his little willy, not masturbating of course but fiddling with it as if it felt funny or tingly. This in itself was not especially unusual – Percy was a typical little boy and therefore fairly obsessed with his own genitalia. What shocked Beth, rather, was what he was watching. 

In front of their little brother, Maddie was stood in her panties, her perky pink nipples standing proud of her otherwise flat chest, and Jennifer stood completely nude with her feet apart and her arms held out a little from her sides. Maddie was drawing dotted lines all over the younger girl’s body and labelling the meat cuts.

“Umm, what’s going on here?” Beth asked, trying not to giggle as she stood in the doorway, her arms folded and one eyebrow raised in her best approximation of parental authority. 

“Oh!” Maddie looked up and grinned, blushing a little. “We were talking about the girls that got made into the sausages we had for dinner and the twins were asking which bit of a girl sausages are made from and what the other bits are best for so I figured I’d show them. We’re about to have a bath after all?” She smiled a little sheepishly.

“True!” Beth laughed, “I hope that’s a washable pen? Just don’t get any ideas, eh Percy? No eating your sister unless Mummy and Daddy say it’s okay, right?” At that point she could not restrain her giggles and more at the comical scene. “Mind if I watch the rest of the presentation?” She took a seat next to Percy on the edge of the bath and gently took his hand to discourage him from playing. Not that she saw anything wrong with it in itself but it felt a little awkward to sit next to a little boy fiddling with himself while watching his sisters’ naked presentation! Beth wondered how many men there would be at the party, or older boys. Boys old enough to appreciate her fifteen year old body as more than just meat… Would they get hard-ons as they watched her spitted and cooked? What about before? Her mind wandered a little but was snapped back to the moment when Maddie triumphantly clicked the lid back onto the pen and declared:

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the proper name for every cut of girl-meat and its most common and popular uses!” She took Jennifer’s hand and they gave a bow while Beth and Percy applauded. 

“Splendid!” Beth congratulated them, “I think we all learned something!” She reached over and turned off the bath taps then leaned in to feel the water beneath the copious bubbles. “Water’s good!” she announced with a smile. “Time to get in!” Maddie did not have a moment’s hesitation at whipping off her panties and getting into the bath in front of her teenage babysitter or the others stark naked. This surprised Beth for a moment but then she realised it really shouldn’t. Not only had the two of them been naked together at the salon twice now but Maddie was well used to being summoned and expected to show her nude body to her so-called-mother’s friends so that the vile woman could show how well the meat she was raising was coming along. In fact, if she was now to have something resembling a normal life, with school and friends and maybe a dance or sports club or two, she might have the opposite problem. She would have to learn that most people were a little more uptight about nudity than she had been raised to be and learn when she needed to show a little more modesty. Still, Maddie was a smart girl and would soon pick it up. 

Beth knelt beside the bath to join in with the games involving the various bath-toys then took the sponge and tried to get the marks off Jennifer’s cute, pink little body. Obviously her parents were not opposed to the practice of eating girl-meat but they might be less pleased to come home to find their precious six year old marked up for butchering! Although the marker was washable, it still took a far bit of scrubbing to get off. Jennifer whined a little but submitted and fairly soon was looking clean and fresh again. Beth could not help but feel her heart warmed by the way Maddie played happily in the bath with the little ones. She seemed younger than ever and was, in fact, Beth had to remind herself, closer to their age than to her own. The teenager smiled. If she had achieved one good thing with her relatively short life, it was hooking the little blonde girl up with this loving family where, even if she still ended up on their plates at some point, she would be loved and appreciated for herself, rather than as some sort of livestock-raising project. 

A little while later, as they all snuggled on the sofa, the three children now in their pyjamas, Jennifer smiled up at Beth.

“Mummy says we can all sleep in the big bed tomorrow.” she informed her. “They’ll sleep in the spare room as its a special night for you and our birthday in the morning.” Having slept over once or twice to help out during the school holidays or when the Thomas’s were going to be home especially late, Beth knew that the bed in the spare room was a decent Double but nothing special. The bed in the Master bedroom, however, was huge, bigger than King-Size, and very cosy. This must be what Jennifer meant when she spoke of “the big bed”. Beth loved the idea – her last night alive snuggled in the opulent bed with her three favourite small people.

“That sounds lovely!” she grinned. “I’ll definitely look forward to that!”

“Will you go in the bath with us too?” Percy asked. Jennifer nodded enthusiastically and Maddie tried to hide a little giggle. 

“Yeah please!” Jennifer enthused. “It’s big enough! We can have so much more fun if you’re in too!”

“Sure! Sounds fun!” Beth laughed. Might as well get their curiosity about her body out of the way so there wouldn’t be too much awkwardness and questioning at the party. “Are you joining me for my last session tomorrow, Maddie?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” the cute blonde bounced enthusiastically. 

“Can I come too?” Jennifer asked. “I want to play Meatgirl too!”

“You have to go to school tomorrow!” Beth chuckled and kissed her. “But I promise we’ll have the best evening ever together!” Jennifer seemed contented by this, as did they others, and all four youngsters settled down once more to enjoy the movie. 

UPDATE 19/09/20

The next morning, Beth was up early and said her goodbyes to her parents before they headed out to work. It was not as emotionally charged a situation as it might have been – they had really bid each other farewell over the meal at Sidney’s, had all the conversations they wanted to have, told each other the things they wanted each other to know, that sort of thing. This morning felt like more of a formality and was honestly as casual as if Beth were heading out on a school trip rather than to her death on a spit in someone else’s back yard! Hugs and wishes of luck were exchanged then Beth was out the door, on her bike and on her way to the Thomas’s to collect Maddie for their final spa session together. 

“So, Jennifer seemed pretty into the whole meat-girl thing last night!” Beth remarked to Maddie as they lay in the hair-removal tubs side by side.

“Yeah!” Maddie agreed with a chuckle. “Who knows? Maybe she’ll end up being cooked before me?”

“I can’t deny she she looks quite tasty, especially in the nude!” admitted Beth, laughing. In the time that she had babysat for the twins, it had never occurred to her to look at her little friend as potential food before but, with the issue in the forefront of her mind for obvious reasons over the past couple of weeks, she could not deny she had started to imagine how that cute, chubby, nearly-six year old body might look roasted like a turkey or, after last night’s demonstration, divided into joins, chops and cutlets. Either way, it was fairly academic to Beth as she would not be around to see it anyway. Still, the idea was certainly appealing! “Well if you do get to eat her, I hope she’s tasty!” Beth grinned even ‘though she knew Maddie would not be able to see.

“Anyway, I hear they’ve ordered some really good meat for the party tomorrow!” Maddie informed her. “Can’t wait to get a slice or two of that!”

“Oh really?” Beth teased, “I thought I was old and stringy, since I’ve over thirteen?”

“I thought you would be,” joked Maddie, “but I took a good look at your butt and boobs before you got in the tub and you actually look pretty tasty! For an old person that is!” Both girls laughed but Beth could not help feeling a small glow of pride and contentment inside that this girl who had quickly become her best friend, and whom she would never had met if she had not agreed to be cooked, was looking forward to her meat!

The massage that Beth was given this time felt even rougher than the previous ones but she knew it was because the worker was looking to tenderise her meat as best as possible – that’s what she was there for after all! 

Some time later, as they were coming out of the sauna, the nice, older lady who seemed to be the manager stopped them.

“Once you’ve had your showers and got dressed, do you mind waiting in the waiting room, just for a few minutes?” she smiled. “It’s a little tradition of our for girls on their… well, you know, their last visit to us. Just something we like to do.” Beth readily agreed and headed to the shower with her young companion.

“So you think it worked?” Maddie asked with a grin. “You gonna be extra tasty now?” 

“I hope so!” Beth laughed, looking over her shoulder at her pleasantly round rump which had received a fair amount of attention and pummelling. Her shorter hair still felt a little strange and she was pretty sure it was not a choice she would have made if she was not going to cook on Saturday but she could not deny it was easier to manage. Soon the girls were rinsed off and headed, in their robes, to collect their clothes get changed. 

When she came out of the cubical in her shorts, t-shirt and trainers once more, Beth was surprised to see all the staff assembled and grinning with Maddie stood at the front. As she emerged, they launched into a rendition of their own song to the tune of “Happy Birthday” but with “Harvest” substituted for “Birthday”. Beth stood and grinned as one of the assistants handed her a chocolate cupcake with a lit sparkler in the top. 

“We like to do this for all our special customers on their last visit.” The manager explained with a smile. “We wish you well for tomorrow and hope you will be truly delicious!” 

“Thank you!” Beth beamed, blushing a little and accepting the cake. “This looks so good!” 

“We get them from a bakery down the road.” One of the other assistants, the one who usually gave the massages, explained. “We know a lot of meat-girls have to follow a strict diet but we won’t tell if you don’t!”

As the girls emerged out onto the street, Beth broke the cupcake in half.

“Here you go!” she grinned. “It looks great but pretty rich! I’d probably be sick if I ate it all myself and that might really mess up the plans for tomorrow!” In truth she was sure that she could have eaten two or three with very little difficulty but she had seen the envious way the younger girl’s eyes had lit up when she was handed the cake and she was in a mood for sharing. Both halves of the cake were utterly demolished and fingers thoroughly licked by the time they reached the wig-maker’s. 

Maddie gasped and the wig-maker took the wig fashioned from Beth’s beautiful hair out of its box and held it up for inspection. 

“That’s so beautiful!” she exclaimed in awe. “What a lovely thing to do with your hair!”

“Well I didn’t want it going to waste, did I?” Beth grinned. “I’m going to give it to Jennifer so she can dress up as Merida!”

“Oh she’s gonna love that!” Maddie clapped her hands together as the wig was packed safely back into its box and put in a bag for Beth to carry. “Did you get something for Joseph too?”

“Yup! Took me ages to think of something but got there in the end. We’re picking that up next!” A few doors down they came to the trophy-seller and engraver. 

“What have you got him?” Maddie asked, a little puzzled, “A trophy that says Congratulations on Turning Six?”

“No!” Beth giggled, “I’ll show you!” She pushed open the door and Maddie followed. Recognising the pretty redhead, the man behind the counter took a long, flat, dark blue box from the shelf behind him and handed it to her. 

“Here you go! All done for you as promised.” He smiled. “Would you like to just give it a quick check?”

As Beth lifted the lid off the box on the counter, Maddie craned forward to see. Inside was a carving set, a knife and fork, the high-quality kind with girl-bone handles. On the knife was some engraving. Beth lifted it out carefully and read. It was exactly as she had written.”

“To a fine young gentleman, with love from your first meat-girl” This was followed by a recreation of Beth’s signature in her own handwriting with a little x for a kiss underneath. 

“Those are great!” Maddie grinned. “He’s going to feel so grown up!”

“I’m hoping he might keep them his whole life.” Beth explained with a smile. “Maybe your Dad will let him make the first cut tomorrow?” As the words were coming out of her mouth, Beth realised this was the first time she had referred to Mr Thomas as Maddie’s dad but it felt so natural. She also realised that it was her own roasted body she was talking so casually about being carved up but the thought did not bother her at all! She would roast tomorrow and be eaten by the Thomas family and their invited guests, and she was more than fine with that! “Come on.” she smiled, “Let’s grab our bikes and go home. The twins will be out of school soon!”

UPDATE 20/09/20

When they reached the house, the twins had just got home and Mr and Mrs Thomas were getting ready to go out. They had agreed that they would go out for some drinks before their usual Friday night activity and stay out late so that Beth and the children would have the house to themselves for as long as possible. They showed Beth the credit card they had left beside the phone for ordering pizza and told her it was fine to have any sort of fun they wanted as long as nobody got hurt and there was no mess to be cleaned up before the party. Their one stipulation was that they don’t use the paddling pool or play with the sprinklers as the lawn needed to be dry for the party tomorrow. Also they asked that no food be taken into the Master bedroom although drinks were okay as long as everyone was careful. 

Beth happily agreed to these rules and, with a promise not to disturb the party when they came back late but with the expressed hope that the little ones at least would not to be too late to sleep, Mr and Mrs Thomas left the three girls and one boy to their last “play date”. After greeting the children, Beth took her small overnight bag upstairs, stashed the presents in one of the high cupboards in the bedroom where she would be spending her final night, the one where Mrs Thomas tended to keep her out-of-season shoes and where there was always plenty of space. Then she hung her kimono that she intended to wear for at least the beginning of the party on a hanger on the wardrobe handle so any small creases would fall out over night. She thought she should probably take it with her when they went for the bath so the steam could help. 

Having done all she needed, she went downstairs and found the three children sat on the sofa watching cartoons, Maddie happily nestled between her two newly-acquired younger siblings. 

“Hey, stranger!” Maddie greeted her, “Fancy seeing you here!”

“I know, right?” Beth laughed, “It feels like forever since I saw you last!” She sat on the arm of the sofa. “So do you want to order the pizza right away or wait for a bit?”

“Pizza! Pizza!” Jennifer bounced.

“Yeah! Pizza!” Percy agreed. “Then we can have our bath!” Beth could not help but laugh. The twins had never been ones to complain about getting bathed but equally it was understood that a bath was the first step of bedtime and they were generally as reluctant as any children their age to hasten then coming, other than at Christmas, of course, when, but their logic, going to bed and to sleep early made Christmas come sooner! The big difference tonight, Beth knew, was that she had promised to get in the bath with them. Chuckling to herself, Beth gave a little shrug. She needed to get used to being looked at after all.

“Well if you’re that keen to see my boobies again...” she laughed, pulling her t-shirt off and unhooking her bra as casually as if she was taking off a coat. Percy’s eyes almost bugged out on little stalks but Jennifer clambered across Maddie and Percy to get a closer look. 

“They look so yummy!” she informed Beth with genuine admiration, putting a little hand on each one and squeezing gently like she was checking a peach for ripeness. “I’m gonna eat one tomorrow!” 

“Oh?” Beth smiled warmly. “Which one?” Jennifer looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering this important question deeply. 

“Umm… This one I think!” She gave the left a slightly more forceful squeeze. 

“Excellent choice!” chuckled Beth. 

“I don’t have any yet.” Jennifer informed her sadly, whipping off her own top without ceremony and looking down at her pudgy but otherwise flat chest. 

“You will one day.” Beth assured her. “If you don’t decide to get eaten first, that is!” She tickled the little girl, making her giggle so cutely. Following the lead of the other girls, Maddie took her top off too, showing Jennifer that, although she had quite pronounced nipples and a nicely toned chest she, at ten, still did not have anything that could accurately be described as boobies.

“You should take your shirt off too!” Maddie informed Percy. “It’s only fair!” 

“Good idea!” Beth agreed, “If we all eat pizza with our shirts off, we won’t spill anything on our nice clothes, will we?” Percy frowned for a moment but then complied, finding his attention split between Maddie’s flat but very attractive chest and Beth’s more developed bare breasts. “So what does everyone want? I’ll go order!”

UPDATE 04/10/20

Once everyone had settled on what they wanted, after a great deal of deliberation and changes of mind, Beth went to the phone in the kitchen and called their favourite pizza place, adding several sides, sodas and desserts to the requested pizza order. She used Mrs Thomas’ credit card to pay over the phone and was told that the food should arrive in less than forty five minutes. 

Going back into the living room, she found Jennifer sat on Maddie’s lap while they watched cartoons so she scooped Percy up onto hers and put her arms around his tummy, getting comfortable on the sofa and finding the feeling of his warm back pressing against her bare nipples very pleasant. Glancing to her side after a few minutes, hearing Jennifer moan slightly, she saw Maddie delicately stroking the smaller girl’s nipples. With a slight smile she thought to herself that more than pizza was likely to be on the menu tonight. The doorbell rang.

“Ooh that’ll be the pizzas!” Beth leapt up, sliding Percy off her lap as she did so. “We can just sit on the floor to eat but Maddie, can you grab some plates and glasses and stuff?” Maddie happily bustled off to the kitchen while Beth went to answer the front door, carrying a banknote in her hand she intended to give as a tip. “Hi!” She grinned as she opened the door, looking forward to the decadent feast that would be her last meal. The delivery driver, who did not seem all that much older than Beth herself, almost dropped the bags he was carrying and had to take a moment to compose himself before replying. 

“Um… Hi. I’ve got your pizzas?” Beth wondered why the poor young man seemed so tongue-tied and unsure of himself. Then suddenly it hit her – she had got so relaxed hanging out half naked with the children that it had entirely slipped her mind and she had answered the door topless, displaying her perky teen tits to the delivery boy. Her first instinct was to put an arm across her chest but then she realised that was silly. Was she going to try covering herself while she cooked? 

“Hey! Sorry about this!” she gestured to her bare chest as if it was some sort of inconvenience for the poor boy. “Didn’t want to get pizza on my shirt!” She grinned as innocently as she could manage while trying not to giggle. 

“Need a hand?” she heard a voice beside her and glanced over to see Maddie completely nude but with the most innocent and oblivious expression she had ever seen on anyone’s face. The delivery driver turned a deep crimson and tried to stammer a few words but instead just handed the various boxes and bags to the girls.

“Thanks!” Beth handed held out the money to him. “Have a great night!”

“Oh… umm… you too!” he managed to stammer before turning and practically running back to his car. 

“Worried about getting pizza on your jeans?” Beth teased as she and Maddie carried the delicious-smelling hot food into the living room where the younger children were waiting, expectant smiles on their faces.

“Nah, I just heard your conversation!” laughed Maddie, “And thought I’d give him a little extra treat! It’s not like I’m not used to people looking at my naked ass after all!” Both laughing, the girls set the food down on the carpet and Beth carefully poured out drinks for the younger ones. She had assumed that Maddie would at least put her underwear back on but the immodest youngster remained happily naked, sitting cross-legged as she happily munched on the delicious junk-food. 

To Beth’s surprise, Percy did not seem too concerned by the sight of his completely naked adopted sister and was instead apparently fixated on the topless teen herself. She supposed that he had seen Maddie naked several times already, including the previous night when the three had been in the bath together. Besides, despite being taller and more toned, her body was not all that different from Jennifer’s that he was well used to seeing. It was Beth’s more developed form that was intriguing to him.

As they ate, they watched, among other things, the latest episode of the Brave spin-off TV show and Beth thought excitedly about the special gift stashed away upstairs that she would give Jennifer the next morning. After a while, once more than three quarters of the mountain of food had been finished off, Beth collected the leftovers into fewer boxes and, after putting the ice cream in the freezer, took the remnants of their feast up to the bedroom, knowing how much the children, not to mention she herself, enjoyed “clandestine” midnight feasts. 

Maddie helped to put the cups and plates in the dishwasher, wigging her bare behind very cutely as she bent over to arrange them properly then went to finish watching a cartoon with the little ones while Beth went to run the bath. When it was ready, feeling a little daring and cheeky herself, Beth dropped her shorts and panties and kicked them into the corner of the bathroom. As she did so, the strange realisation hit her that it was the last time she would ever take her pants off! She would spend the night naked with the others then wear her new robe for at least the first part of the next day so that there would be no unsightly pressure marks on her skin then she would end her life naked on the spit, presumably after having given all the guests a good look at the menu first! With a slight chuckle, Beth found herself waving goodbye to the panties in their crumpled heap in the corner and went downstairs to fetch the others.

Percy blushed a little when his favourite babysitter and future birthday dinner appeared in the living room doorway in her own birthday suit but Jennifer leapt up excitedly. 

“Bath time!” she exclaimed, rapidly shedding her own remaining clothing. Maddie of course had already been stark naked for over an hour but she helped her new little brother out of his trousers and dinosaur-themed underpants then all three followed Bath back up the stairs. Even Maddie could not help checking out the teen’s shapely rump as she led the way to the waiting bath, imagining how it would look roasted to golden-brown perfection the next day, not to mention how it would taste!

UPDATE 12/10/20

The two naked soon-to-be six year olds leapt happily into the water, disappearing momentarily below the bubbles only to emerge moments later with wet hair and broad grins on the cheeky faces. Maddie was close behind them then Beth slipped into the warm water and smiled as the two little ones leapt upon her, happy to have their bigger friend actually in the bath with them for once rather than watching from the side. 

“Are you looking forward to being cooked tomorrow?” Jennifer asked innocently, giving Beth’s breast an exploratory squeeze. “I think these will be tasty.”

“You know what,” Beth smiled, surprising herself a little even, “I think I am! I love you two so much and the thought of being able to make you so happy is wonderful for me!” 

“I think I’d like to be cooked one day.” the little girl informed her conversationally, sliding up onto and getting comfortable on her lap. The feel of the youngsters wet skin against her own, still so fresh and sensitive from her final salon treatments, was far more arousing than she had expected it to be. “When I have boobs of my own.” Jennifer looked down thoughtfully at her own chubby, pink-nippled chest. “I think boobs are tasty!”

“Would you like to taste one now?” Beth asked, surprising herself with her words. 

“What do you mean?” asked Jennifer. Behind her, Maddie leaned forward with interested, and intrigued smile on her face that was on the edge of being a smirk. Percy’s hands were under the water and neither Beth nor Maddie in no doubt that he was playing with his little willy as he had while he watched the ten year old mark out the cuts of meat on his little sister’s body. 

“Here, you come sit with me!” Maddie pulled the little boy onto her own lap as Beth stroked Jennifer’s wet hair. 

“Put your lips on my nipple and suck like a baby does.” she suggested, pushing the little girl’s head toward her chest. Jennifer did not need much encouragement and happily did as she was told. Meanwhile, Maddie reached under the water, gently moved Percy’s fingers aside and took his member in her own hand, feeling it grow somewhat hard from the stimulation of being played with rather than actual sexual arousal. As Maddie watched her new little sister suckling on her best friend’s teen breast, she stroked and caressed her new little brother’s boyhood with one hand, tickling his marble-sized balls with her other. 

“How does it feel?” she asked after a little over a minute of the intimate caresses under the warm, bubble-topped water. Percy looked thoughtful for a moment.

“It feels...” he looked up at her, “It feels like I want to kiss you!”

“Then kiss me, silly!” Maddie grinned. Percy stood up in the water and put his arms around the pretty ten year old’s neck and tried to kiss her like he had seen adults do on television, with his mouth open, although he did not quite understand the mechanics on it and just pressed his lips, goldfish-style, against hers. Trying not to laugh, Maddie held his round little bottom and told him to relax before kissing him tenderly on the lips. “I know,” she smiled at him a little wolfishly, once the kiss ended, “how about I give you a special kiss. Would you like that?” Percy nodded, puzzled but intrigued. Maddie shuffled back a little, her hands on his hips, then bent forward and took his hard little boyhood, no more than an inch long but standing proud under his belly, between her soft lips and began to suck upon it, teasing and caressing with her tongue. 

Pausing her suckling and turning to see what the splashing and slurping sounds were, Jennifer saw her big sister with her twin brother’s willy in her mouth and frowned a little. 

“That looks like fun!” she said, a little sulkily, “I wish I had a willy!”

“Why?” Beth laughed, “I’ve always thought they seemed like more trouble than they’re worth! Just a pity it’s harder for us to write our names in the snow!” she stuck out her tongue at the younger girl. 

“Because if I had a willy, you could do that!” she pointed a little indigently to where Maddie was still very enthusiastically sucking on her brother. 

“Oh I see!” Beth grinned. “Well girls can do that with other girls too, you know!” In truth, it was not something she had ever done herself, not even really thought about doing, but this was, after all, her last night alive so she figured she might as well cram as many experiences as possible into the hours left to her. Perhaps one or other of the children, or even all three, could be persuaded to return the favour? After having the little girl’s mouth on her nipple for those minutes, Beth was feeling incredibly turned on!

Carefully, the teen picked Jennifer up and sat her on the side of the bath then gently pushed her knees apart so that the young girl’s tight, puffy little slit was exposed to her. It occurred to Beth that she did not really know what she was doing but how hard could it be? After all, it’s not like Jennifer would know have any former “lovers” to compare her to! 

The little girl giggled as Beth’s curly mop brushed her inner thighs then gave a little gasp as Beth made her first, tentative lick. Mindful of Jennifer’s safety, she put her hand behind the younger girl’s back to steady her. Liking the taste and the feeling of giving her young friend pleasure, Beth began to work her tongue more enthusiastically inside the soon-to-be birthday girl. Jennifer let out squeals and moans of delight.

“Wow! Go you!” Maddie laughed, wiping her mouth and slipping her slim, slippery body behind Beth and reaching around to play with her perky teen breasts. “You’re a girl of hidden depths!” 

“Can I suck Percy’s willy now?” Jennifer asked as Beth turned to kiss Maddie over her shoulder. 

“Of course!” Maddie grinned, much to the delight of her new little brother who, while too young to ejaculate, could still very much enjoy the feeling of warm lips around his boyhood. “I’m going help myself to a sample of tomorrow’s dinner!” 

Beth shifted up onto her knees so the water barely covered her hairless pussy. Maddie knelt before her and lowered her head, looking up at the teen as she did so, her nose just above the water-line. The young girl’s tongue was long and dexterous. Whether she had done this before or not, Beth could not be sure, but Maddie was certainly skilled and soon, as Jennifer clumsily sucked on Percy like his erect penis was a pacifier, Beth had to steady herself on the side of the bath as she cried out in blissful climax.


End file.
